


Hey Nerd

by FMB



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, i am a dumb, sorry about the mess with the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMB/pseuds/FMB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Birthday Fic for NerdyFrostBite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch 1

Hiccup loved motorcycles.

 

That's okay. Everyone needs their own little hobby, right?

 

Well, he always wanted to get one, even when he was a kid, and what he remembers the most is one single phrase.

 

"But they're so dangerous!"

 

Of course Hiccup knew that. He knew it because he had been told it so many times! Family, friends, even strangers all said the same thing.

 

"So dangerous!"

 

But Hiccup didn't care. He loved motorcycles. He loved how it felt like flying, how the motor beneath him felt like the deep rumbling of some mechanical beast, capable of blasting him from point A to B in a heartbeat. He loved the wind tugging at his clothes, the race of adrenaline, and even leaning with the bike to make those sharp turns...

 

Yet his father just would not budge on the subject.

 

"First all the piercings and the hair dye and the strange clothing and now this?" Stoick huffed, gesturing wildly to his seventeen-year-old son, who was begging his father to buy him a bike or nothing at all, "You'll get yourself killed on that thing!"

 

"Dad, come on!" Hiccup complained, his shoulders drooping and his pout infinite, "You saw me ride Snotlout's bike! You know I'm good at it! I even passed the test for it with no marks against me! Just buy me a bike, Dad! Just one!"

 

"I told you, Hiccup. You either find yourself a car you like, or you get nothing." Stoick finalized, ending the conversation with a sharp sweep of his hand, "I have business to do, son. Go on!"

 

And so, Hiccup was kicked out.

 

He huffed under his breath, shoving his hands into his pockets--or at least, as far in as they'll go--and he kicked at the rug in front of his father's office. He loitered for a bit until he heard Stoick yell at him to leave, and with satisfied smirk, Hiccup deemed that his revenge and walked off to his bedroom instead, pulling out his laptop and opening it to a Google search page, filled with images of different kinds of bikes.

 

God he loved bikes.

 

His favorite so far was the Night Fury. Sleek, black finish, with a rounded, angled windshield and hidden handlebars. The seat conformed with the body of the bike, and Hiccup figured he could fit two, if they were small enough, like him.

 

He craved this bike more than he did anything else, but it didn't seem like that would matter now. His dad wouldn't buy it for him--not that he couldn't save up the money himself, but it was hard to get a bike when you didn't exactly have an established credit score.

 

He whined for a bit to himself, gesturing to the laptop screen and practically lusting after the bike, but he gave up with a huff and opened a new tab, searching instead for a simple four-door car. He filed through the images with a bored gaze, selecting one at random and deciding that it was the perfect vehicle to be stuck with for his senior year.

 

He figured his dad would be happy that Hiccup settled with a car.

 

Hiccup rolled onto his back, tucking his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. Speaking of senior year, he thought to himself, school was starting in a couple of weeks. He barely did anything over the summer, aside from give his father a heart attack with the new tongue piercing he had gotten on a whim. Hiccup's job was steady, he still chatted with his friends, and he went out with them every once-in-a-while.... but it didn't seem like anything extraordinary.

 

That was what the bike would do. It would make his life... extraordinary. Or at least, something worth living for. Something to look forward to in the morning. Something to wake up to and admire.

He let out a forlorn sigh, then decided to print up the picture of the car he had chosen. Their printer was wi-fi capable, so all Hiccup had to do was send it to the one in his father's office and hit the bright blue button.

 

It took all but two minutes for Stoick's booming voice to shake the walls with a pissed off yell.

 

"I am not buying you a Barbie themed toy car, Hiccup! And this is the last time I am telling you that!"

 

 

\-----

 

 

"So," Astrid said with a kind of grimace, glancing from the school to Hiccup, who stood at her side, staring down the building as if it were a test for dominance, "Are you ready?"

 

"... Not really." Hiccup admitted, and Astrid understood. The brunet blinked a few times, then dropped his eyes to the ground before Astrid put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. She did this when they dated, back when they were fourteen. It still felt nice today.

 

Hiccup gave her a brief smile, but he averted his gaze quickly before he sucked in a deep breath, walking forward. Astrid let him take the lead, walking behind him and readjusting her backpack as she went, constantly on the lookout. It was senior year, the last year they'd be in high school, and the both of them knew it was going to be a long one.

 

Right when they stepped into the building, everything seemed to crumble.

 

"Hey, it's Hiccup!" Someone shouted, and Hiccup steeled himself and continued on, Astrid shooting dirty glares and squeezing her hand into a fist threateningly for him. Most of the students were quiet, others were staring and whispering to each other, but the ones Astrid and Hiccup were dreading were the group of guys who blatantly approached him, stopping the punk in his tracks.

 

"Look, it's our favorite pincushion," The leader of the trio, Dagur, grinned. He lifted a hand to flick at Hiccup's lip ring, immediately setting Astrid off, but the brunet held out an arm and caught her. Dagur and his cronies laughed, the redhead crossing his arms and turning back to Hiccup.

 

"I would mock your relationship with her," He thumbed over at Astrid, getting a near feral growl from the blond, then continued, "But we all know its impossible. Too bad for her, I guess. Still pining over your little gay boyfriend?"

 

"He'll probably be a better boyfriend than you!" Astrid bit back, and Hiccup scolded her with a simple look, calming her down just a bit. Dagur grimaced.

 

"You grew up nicely, Astrid," He huffed, glaring at her, "It's too bad you're too much of a bitch to realize it. You should use that body to use, huh?"

 

"Fuck you!" Astrid yelled, and Hiccup was sure that if she had a pen or pencil in her hand, it would have been buried deep in the redhead's jugular.

 

"Give me a call and we can figure something out, Blondie," Dagur snickered, getting a round of laughs and hollers from his boys, "See you in the field, Astrid."

 

And with no more words, Dagur and his friends left, leaving Astrid fuming and Hiccup only mildly upset. He had been expecting it, after all. Especially from Dagur.

 

"That little--! Who does he think he is?!" Astrid hissed, stomping forward when Hiccup finally let her go, and she mimed strangling him with her hands before she finally slumped in defeat, "I'm sorry, Hiccup... I know it was about you, but--"

 

"Don't be. It's fine," Hiccup replied quickly, flashing her another smile as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Besides, it's nice to see you get all hot and bothered for me."

 

Astrid rolled her eyes, giving her friend a rough slap on the back of the head before smirking, "Someone's gotta look out for you, no matter how little there is." and she squeezed his side to prove her point, making the brunet flinch away from her grip with a yelp.

 

He glared at her, but it was a fleeting look, and it only made Astrid laugh harder. Hiccup couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Astrid always lifted his spirits...

 

But they they came to a fork in the hallway, and they went their own ways. Astrid continued on, a smile on her face, while Hiccup trudged forward, a scowl on his. He glared at anyone who looked at him for too long, and even though he couldn't do any physical damage, he liked to pretend like he could. It was enough, in the end, and he got the desired result--people left him alone. He didn't have to lift a finger, which was good. He would have broken if he tried.

 

Hiccup was a frail thing, always had been ever since birth. Even his father believed so, and no matter what Hiccup did--running, swimming, tennis--he just couldn't gain muscles. He stayed as skinny as ever, and sometimes he would be so severely underweight, he would be worried that people would call him anorexic, but he tried to eat his weight back anyways.

 

But he was able to make up for this rather hefty disadvantage with his style. Black leather and silver spikes running up and down his body, along with raccoon patterned bangs and piercings all over made him look like a Grade-A Punk, and he loved the looks he got. Ever since word leaked that Hiccup wasn't the straightest one there, people's views on him turned sour, so he decided to return the favor. He didn't give anyone a chance, not unless they got the okay from Astrid or any of his other friends, all of whom had already branched off into their own little groups, but they didn't really leave each other behind.

 

Hiccup finally reached his destination, his first period class: Mathematics. He was currently in Calculus, which was fine, since he wanted to pursue a career in engineering, and he had already taken Trig. He found a seat in the second row from the front, all the way to the left of the class, furthest from the door and closest to the shaded windows that overlooked the parking lot. Hiccup threw his bag down onto the desk and plopped down into it, really playing his part of a punk by throwing his boots onto the desk and leaning back in his chair. He stretched his arms out above his head, his shoulder popping loudly, but when he dropped his arms, his fist hit a skull.

 

"Ouch!" A guy yelped, flinching away from Hiccup's hand and sitting upright, his eyes wide. Hiccup twisted around, surprised that he hadn't even noticed the other, and he sat up straight, dropping his feet to the floor.

 

"Sorry, man," Hiccup said quietly, lifting his hands as if he were surrendering to him, "Didn't see you there."

 

"Harr harr," The other replied lamely, squinting at Hiccup from behind his glasses, "Never heard that one before."

 

"What? I'm serious--" Hiccup tried again, a little off guard since the other didn't even accept his apology.

 

"Just give it up, guy, you're not original." He sneered at him, turning his head down and glaring at the paper he had been scribbling on. Hiccup glanced down too, only vaguely interested in the abstract patterns the other had thrown down, and his eyes darted back up to the others face.

 

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here!" Hiccup huffed, shoving the other in the shoulder to get his attention again, and they locked eyes, "What's your problem?"

 

The other merely glared at him, but when Hiccup didn't falter or spit out another insult, his gaze softened just a bit. He glanced down at his drawing, almost shyly, then muttered, "Sorry... I'm just used to people bullying me."

 

Hiccup's own glare relaxed, and he shrugged his shoulders and patted the other guy apologetically, as if that would cancel out the shove he had given him, "I wasn't trying to mess with you. I really didn't see you there."

 

The guy glanced up at Hiccup again, then pressed his lips into a line before saying, "Well, if you didn't have long spider-arms, you probably wouldn't have hit me anyways..."

 

Hiccup fell quiet, but a quick glance from the other made the brunet realize he was trying to make a joke. He glanced at his arms for a moment, then flexed one and said, "You're just lucky I didn't knock you out. With guns like these, you would’ve died."

 

The man snorted in amusement, sitting up a bit straighter and resting his elbows on his desk. He shook his head, readjusting his glasses briefly before saying, "Oh yeah, I nearly felt my brain stem disconnect."

 

They both shared another laugh, and when their amusement settled down, Hiccup felt himself frown. What was he doing?

 

"What's your name?" The guy asked, resting his chin on his hand and tilting his head, making Hiccup feel uneasy. The brunet ran a hand through his hair, averting his eyes to his lap, and shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Hiccup. That's what people usually call me, anyways." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck before asking, "Yours?"

 

"Jack," He answered pleasantly, tilting his head a bit more when he realized the other was trying to avoid eye contact. He knew about Hiccup. Rumors about him were all over the school, mostly about insignificant things, but the most popular one was the one about his sexuality. Jack didn't dare open his mouth about it, though. Whether it were true or not, Jack didn't care.

 

Or maybe he did, but not in the way everyone else seemed to care.

 

"You're a senior, right?" Jack asked next, getting a semi-surprised look from the other.

 

"Uh, yeah, I'd hope so. This is a senior class, anyways." Hiccup replied, and Jack laughed a bit before shaking his head.

 

"It's supposed to be, yeah," He agreed, getting a curious look from his neighbor. Before he could ask, Jack gestured to himself and said, "Sophomore."

 

"Sophomore?!" Hiccup repeated, legitimately surprised now, "But this is calculus! You're supposed to be in Algebra 2!"

 

"Please, I finished that all in summer school," Jack laughed, looking mighty proud of himself, "I'm practically set to graduate, too. Just need to take this and two other classes and I'm out of here."

 

"How old are you?" Hiccup asked next, brows knitting together in disappointment. How had he not thought of taking extra classes in the summer? He had wanted to be out of this hellhole since freshman year!

 

"Sixteen," Jack said with a shrug, "Well, kind of."

 

"Kind of?"

 

"My birthday's in December, so I'll be sixteen."

 

Hiccup blinked at him, then groaned in defeat and shook his head, "You're just a huge nerd, aren't you?"

 

Jack's pleasant smile vanished like that, and Hiccup immediately knew he had said something wrong. Jack looked away, dropping his hand from his chin, and he muttered almost bitterly, "Yeah, and I'm going to be leagues ahead of you by the time you get into college."

 

"Jack, I didn't mean--" Hiccup tried to explain, hoping to get the other to understand that he meant it in an affectionate way, and not as an insult, but before he could get the words out, the teacher walked in and the bell rang. The woman didn't leave a second for them to chat, and she immediately began to pass out the syllabus, reciting the first few paragraphs from heart.

 

Hiccup turned to face the front of the class, his back to Jack, but he still felt guilt pool in the pit of his stomach. He had been doing so good, but he managed to upset the other anyways. He didn't mean to, Jack really did seem like a nice guy... maybe it wouldn't be too late to apologize.

 

Hiccup chewed on his bottom lip, glancing up at the teacher and waiting for her to turn her back and start writing on the board. He ripped a paper from his notebook and scribbled down a quick note, then bunched it up into a little ball before he chucked it behind him. He didn't have to look to know it had hit Jack square in the head, especially when the boy got revenge by flicking his pencil against Hiccup's neck. The brunet flinched, tossing a weak glare over his shoulder, then nodded at the paper ball. Jack's hateful gaze turned to one filled with curiosity, and while the teacher wasn't looking, he unfolded it and read it to himself.

 

'Don't take this the wrong way

 

I didn't mean nerd like the bad way but nerd like in the cute way.

 

Don't take this the wrong way either but

 

You're kind of cool I guess

 

Maybe you could tutor me?

 

679 555 3423'

 

Jack almost couldn't hide his grin.

 

Well, that's one rumor confirmed.

 

He ripped off a small edge of the paper Hiccup had given him, writing in tiny hand writing a little message back, and while the Punk wasn't paying attention, he slipped it into his pocket. Hiccup glanced back at him when he felt his hand, and when Jack's fingers left him, his own hand slipped to his pocket. He didn't reach in to take the note out and look at it, he merely patted the cloth, as if making sure it was there.

 

Later on, after class, Jack stood quickly and ran off, an Hiccup loitered behind, feeling conflicted but... happy. His phone buzzed with a text message, but he ignored it for now to read the little note Jack had given him.

 

'I think you're pretty cute, too.'

 

 


	2. ch 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wasn't sure how you felt about hiccstrid but hey, it's to move the plot along. If you don't want to read, you can skip :)

"Okay, hold on," Astrid sighed, lifting a hand to stop Hiccup as she squeezed her eyes shut. Already, the words 'you are an absolute idiot' were on her lips, and it took all of her willpower to keep from saying it ten times. "You gave your number to a fifteen year old?"

"He's in my class," Hiccup said with a shrug, walking alongside Hiccup towards their neighborhood, where she would go home before he did. Not that he lived further than her, he just liked making sure she got home. Astrid pretended not to like it, but they both knew they appreciated the time together, "Plus, he'll be sixteen by December."

"So what? Hiccup, he's two years younger than you!" She pointed out a bit angrily, gesturing with her hand vaguely before adding, "And you're graduating this year! You can't date a sophomore!"

"Who said anything about dating him?" Hiccup blushed, and Astrid merely gave him 'the look'. The one that pretty much said 'don't you even try to sass your way out of this one, young man.' Honestly, Hiccup wasn't sure if Astrid was his friend or his mother.

"You gave him your number, called him cute, and asked him to tutor you! You! Mr. Engineering-is-fun-and-I'm-totally-a-math-and-science-genius!" Astrid huffed, giving Hiccup a shove when the brunet only laughed.

"I don't think like that!" Hiccup giggled, defending himself with an arm when she swatted at him, "When have I ever thought that way?"

"Please! Ever since you were born!" Astrid snorted, then realized they were getting off track. She glared at Hiccup for distracting her, then continued on with the more pressing conversation, "Hiccup, he's too young for you."

"It's only two years apart, Astrid," Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his mussed hair and sighing, licking at his lip piercings anxiously, "Besides, I...I think he might actually be interested."

"Oh, jeez," Astrid rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"I'm serious! When was the last time I met a guy who didn't see me as their token gay friend, huh? When was the last time someone didn't mention my sexuality when referring to me? I think this guy might be different!" Hiccup continued, and Astrid gave him a flat look.

"We both know what happened the last time you met someone 'different', Hiccup." She mentioned, and she could see the fear bloom in his eyes. He stopped walking, and she did as well, though only after a couple more steps. She turned to face him, her serious expression turning to one of worry, but he merely stared at her.

"I'm only mentioning it because... You're too trusting sometimes." Astrid sighed, pulling her braid over her shoulder and playing with it nervously, "You don't know him, Hiccup. Sure, he's a sophomore, and sure, he's kind of cute, but... You can't just decide what people think. And you can't decide that you can influence them."

Hiccup looked away, chewing on his bottom lip roughly, and while he stared at the concrete, he merely said, "I just want to make a friend, Astrid... I just want to be like you guys."  
Astrid sighed, her own shoulders slumping, and she filled the distance between them, putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing. The man looked at her, but looked away quickly, and Astrid shook her head before she grabbed his chin, forcing his head up.

"Hiccup," She began, glancing between his eyes as she considered what she would say, but she could think of nothing suitable. Her lips parted a few times, but she could only sigh. Hiccup put his own hand on her arm, giving her a fleeting smile, as if forgiving her for being like this. She was never good with words, and even worse at comforting others, but seeing her try was enough for him. She couldn't accept it, though, and her brow furrowed before she leaned in, placing a soft kiss right beside his lips.

"You know I love you. You know we all love you. You're not lonely, Hic. You always have us." She tried again, and Hiccup merely nodded. She pressed her lips in a line, trying to decide if that was good enough, and when she did, she let go of him and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Come on," She said, rolling her shoulders so her backpack hiked further up, "Let me take you home, hmm? Change our pace a little."

Hiccup gave her a thankful smile, and fell into step with her, stuffing his own hands into his leather pockets. They continued on in silence, and reached Hiccup's front door within ten minutes. When they got there, Astrid stopped him with a tight grip on his forearm. They locked eyes for a tense minute, then Astrid lowered her gaze and took in a shaky breath.

"I didn't mean to scare you earlier," She spoke, and Hiccup was about to tell her that it was okay before she lifted a hand to silence him, already a step ahead of him, "It's not okay, Hiccup. I'm just... I get worried about you sometimes. And hearing you talk about this new kid like you talked about him sometimes... It worries me."

"Astrid, I'll be fine," He tried to reassure her, giving her the best smile he could muster, and she pressed her lips into a line in return.

"If you ever need me, you know you can call." She reminded him, "I'm just around the corner. Always."

"Always," He replied softly, his smile turning genuine, "Now goodnight, mom, I have homework to do."

Astrid laughed finally, and the dark mood lifted. She gave him a swift punch to the arm, making him yelp, but smile, then she tugged him down for a quick kiss on the cheek before she waved at him, leaving him to head to her own home.

"See you tomorrow, Hiccup!" She called out, and Hiccup waved in return. He watched her turn the corner, then sighed and unlocked his front door, stepping in.


	3. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your comments and kudos makes the little scribe in my basement happy and eager to continue typing.

\---------------

 

 

Aster sighed as he stepped into the class, already feeling fatigued even though it was the second week of school. He was all set and ready to graduate last year, but when he submitted the proper forms and gave his signature, his school realized he had missed a class. So, now that he was a whole three credits under, he had to take another year of classes, which meant he had to fill up at least two other periods with unnecessary units.

 

Right now, Aster was in the only class that mattered: Anatomy. He sat down at one of the lab tables, dropping his backpack on the ground and running a hand through his shaggy yet short silver-streaked hair. He blamed the stress, of course, but everyone else just called him old. He was only nineteen!

 

He slumped over on the metal table, wanting to doze off or just not be here, and he wasn't even curious when he heard the stool beside him scratch against the linoleum.

 

“Hey,” a voice came, and Aster merely grunted in response, not even caring to look up. The other continued, though, figuring that the grunt was good enough, “Do you mind if I sit here with you?”

 

Aster grunted again, but when he didn't hear the other sit, he sighed and lifted his head from the table, nodding, “Yeah, go ahead.”

 

“Thanks,” The guy all but whispered, and he sat down softly before he placed his own bag on the ground by his feet. They fell into a silence, Aster propping up his head with a hand, but his eyes were closed, and the guy was staring at him.

 

“Tired?” The guy asked, and Aster quirked a brow before nodding again, “Want some coffee?”

 

Aster nearly jumped at the offer, and he all but groaned in desire when he heard the lid of the coffee cup pop off, and the room was filled with the sweet scent of roasted energy. He peeked an eye open, seeing it didn't have any cream, and he groaned again.

 

“Can I?” He asked, finally looking at his seat neighbor, who smiled at him brightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners behind his glasses.

 

“Sure. I hope you don't mind cooties, though.” He laughed out, pushing the cup towards the taller man, and Aster took it eagerly.

 

“Bring on the mouth herpes, I'm ready,” Aster replied before he took a deep drink, though he didn't allow himself to drink more than a third. The guy beside him was busy laughing, and when Aster set the cup back down and pushed it towards him, Jack replaced the lid and wrapped his thin fingers around it, smiling still.

 

“Hit the spot?” He asked, quirking a brow at Aster who was already putting his head back down.

 

“Yeah, just let it do its magic,” Aster hummed pleasantly, closing his eyes and smirking, “Thanks, by the way.”

 

“No problem. Figure it's best to keep each other awake, huh?” He replied with a shrug, “Plus, now you owe me.”

 

“You name it, I'll do it,” Aster grinned, content with the idea of swapping notes or cheating off each others work if it meant more free coffee, “As long as it ain't illegal.”

 

They both laughed lightly, then fell into a silence, which only lasted about twenty seconds before Aster decided, “Actually, I'll probably do it anyways.”

 

The guy laughed again, then shook his head, looking down at the half-asleep Aster. He smirked a bit, then asked, “Well how about this: You just tell me what your name is for now, and I'll figure out what I want in return for the coffee?”

 

Aster hummed, his eyes still closed, and he murmured, “Aster.”

 

“You play sports?” He asked, his brows raising in surprise, and Aster's own furrowing. He knew that tone of voice, and he finally peeked up at the guy's eyes, locking gazes.

 

“Football,” He said with a shrug, “But don't worry yourself none, alright? I ain't out to bother you.”

 

“So you know me, huh?” The guy replied a bit coldly, and Aster shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Your face is familiar.” He sighed, sitting upright a bit. It was the truth, the kid was an easy target for the other guys on the team, along with players on other team. Aster never bothered with that kind of pastime, though, mostly since he saw it to be a bit too pointless. Maybe he'd mess around with the freshies on the team, but only for hazing purposes. He kept himself so distant from it that he never really picked up the guy's name in the first place, and he admitted that much. “Everything else... not so familiar. Besides, when have you ever actually seen me do the picking?”

 

The other clenched his jaw, then sighed and shook his head no, relaxing just a bit. Aster smirked, then shrugged again and said, “There you go, then.”

 

“Doesn't mean you're not a jerk,” The guy pointed out, and Aster rolled his eyes before he sat upright properly.

 

“So what's your name?” Aster asked, nodding at the guy, “I told you mine. It'd only be rude if you ignored me at this point, seeing how I did nothing to you.”

 

The guy narrowed his eyes at Aster, but he saw his point, and relented with a sharp, “Jack.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jackie.” Aster grinned, holding out a hand for the other to shake, but Jack merely pouted at him.

 

“It's just Jack.” He corrected, and Aster let out a tired sigh.

 

“Alright, alright, forgive me for trying to give you a nickname.” Aster huffed, dropping his hand and deflating again, stretching his arms out over the table and resting his chin on it. Jack watched him for a bit, his eyes narrowed.

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He asked, and Aster scoffed.

 

“Look, Jack... There are still a few guys on the football team who actually just want to play football.” He decided to say, lifting his arm by the elbow and thumbing at himself, and Jack couldn't help but smile at that.

 

“Alright.... I guess you aren't that much of a jerk.” Jack sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

 

“Aw, Jackie, that means so much.” Aster teased, and Jack laughed again. They locked eyes for a moment, then jack looked away again and pulled out a notebook.

 

“I hope no one else had been sitting here,” Jack said with a shrug, “I can't see the board at all from my old seat.”

 

“I'm sure you're fine,” Aster said with a toothy grin, letting the skinnier boy notice the buckteeth he sported, but Jack didn't comment on them. “I think you'll make a better lab partner than my last one, anyways.”

 

“Oh? And why is that?” Jack smirked, raising a brow in curiosity, “Was your last partner too much of a distraction for you? Blond hair your thing, huh?”

 

“Nah, nothing like that,” Aster chuckled, sitting up straighter as the coffee finally began to wake him up, “It's just, your notes look a lot cleaner. You'll be much easier to cheat off of.”

 

He gave Jack a wink, making the boy laugh again, but they talked no more. The teacher walked in right then, beginning the lecture in a rush since he had been late. As he talked, Aster scooted a little closer to Jack, and leaned in, pretending to take notes.

 

“So, why are you taking this class?” He asked in a whisper, drawing a series of patterns up and down his paper, “Units or for fun?”

 

“Both,” Jack replied with a shrug, actually taking notes, though he seemed capable of multitasking, “I'm planning to go into med school, so I'm getting the jump on it early.”

 

“Huh,” Aster murmured, tilting his head ass he added a few evenly spaced dots along the zig-zagging patterns, “I just need the credits. I got held back because I didn't take this stupid class.”

 

“Oh? So were you supposed to graduate last year?” Jack asked, glancing at Aster briefly before continuing to write down the information from the board. Aster nodded, continuing his design peacefully, and Jack smirked before he rolled his eyes, “So what else are you taking?”

 

“Art and Gym, of course,” Aster replied pleasantly, and Jack quirked a brow at him, eliciting the man to squint and ask, “What? A guy can't do art?”

 

“Oh, a guy can do art,” Jack shook his head, a small smirk coming to his lips, “But a football guy? Yeah, that's a little unbelievable.”

 

“Well you better start believing in it, mate, cause you're looking at a true artist.” Aster grinned, thumbing at himself proudly, and Jack merely glanced down at Aster's scribbled on paper, raising a brow.

 

“Ah, yes,” He said, gesturing to the sketches, “True art.”

 

“Don't knock it till you try it, mate.” Aster chuckled, bumping his elbow against Jack's arm. They both flinched into attention when the teacher yelled at them to pay attention. Jack apologized and Aster huffed, leaning away from Jack and continuing his patterns while Jack took notes. The rest of the class continued quietly, but once the bell rang and once most of the students cleared out, Aster stopped Jack with a smile.

 

“So... those notes?” He asked, and Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“Why do I feel like you're only being nice to me for my notes?” He asked, squinting at Aster, “Are you going to give me a swirlie if I don't hand them over?”

 

“Thinking about it,” Aster joked pleasantly, his smile letting Jack know he didn't actually mean it, “C'mon, help this nineteen-year-old get out of high school huh?”

 

“Wow, nineteen?” Jack laughed, “That makes me feel embarrassed for you.”

 

“Yeah, you don't know the half of it, Jackie,” Aster sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation, though he still seemed lighthearted about the situation, “So? Will you give me a hand here or what?”

 

“Hmm... I'll think about it,” Jack smirked, “I might want something in return, you know?”

 

“Want to give me a swirlie instead? Get a little revenge?” Aster offered, tucking his hands into his pockets and following Jack as he stood from his seat and walked out into the hallway.

 

“Sounds like a tempting offer there,” Jack laughed, gripping the straps on his bag as he walked, keeping his head low, “I might have to take you up on it.”

 

“Just give me a date and a time and I'll provide my own toilet seat cover,” Aster grinned, looking down at his classmate in amusement. He hadn't had this much fun with anyone in a while, mostly since the majority of his football team poked fun at him for staying behind a year.

 

“Look, I'll think about it,” Jack chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he peeked up at Aster, “For now... Here.”

 

He stopped walking and turned his backpack around, digging through it for his notebook and handing it to the man, “But I want it back before class tomorrow, okay? One of us has to pay attention at least.”

 

“Roger that, Jackie,” Aster grinned, taking the notebook and tucking it into his own satchel. When the exchange was done and they were walking again, Aster mustered up a gentle, “Thanks for this. You're really helping me out here.”

 

“It's no big deal,” Jack said with a shrug, “If you can't tell, I'm pretty good at this 'school' thing.”

 

“Maybe you should tutor me,” Aster teased, making Jack snort.

 

“I'm already tutoring one guy. I should ask for payment at this rate,” He joked, and Aster pouted.

“Aw, but what about best friend discounts, huh?” He asked, knocking his elbow against Jack's shoulder again.

 

“Please, you've only just spoken to me!” Jack scoffed, but Aster's laughter didn't die down. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard someone call out to the man, and Aster glanced over his shoulder to see a few of his teammates waving at him.

 

“Sorry, Gym class can't wait,” Aster said with a smirk, turning back to Jack, who only frowned at him, “I'll uh, see you tomorrow in class?”

 

“Yeah...” Jack sighed, glancing back at Aster's teammates coldly, “See you.”

 

“Thanks again for the notes,” Aster said, knowing Jack didn't like his friends, but he didn't care to try and ease the tension. Sometimes Aster didn't even like the guys he hung out with, but they were his friends, after all. With another wave, Aster hurried off to his two waiting friends, who grinned at him when he got close.

 

“What was that about?” One of them asked, looking back to see Jack walking away briskly, “Getting yourself a nerd for the year? Smart.”

 

“It's nothing like that,” Aster said with a shake of his head, “We sit next to each other in anatomy, so we talked a little. That's all.”

 

“Anatomy?” The other questioned, “We'd think you'd find a nice girl to sit next to, huh? Someone you could study that anatomy with.”

 

The two of them began to laugh, but Aster only rolled his eyes and continued on to the locker room, throwing down his bag and getting changed with the other two, pulling on his gym shorts and his white t-shirt. The other two followed suit, continuing a playful banter with one another, and when they were all ready to go, they left the locker room and headed to the gym. The class kicked off when the rest of the students trudged in, and the teacher started them off with the usual stretches.

 

“So come on,” One of Aster's friends said to him as they did squats, “Why were you really talking to that kid? You know he's one of Dagur's favorite to pick on.”

 

“So what?” Aster huffed, “I don't need to explain myself to you. I talked to someone in my class. Who cares?”

 

“We care,” His other friend chimed in, taking a step closer so they could talk easier, “But you're right, it doesn't matter. Not when we have him drowning in toilet water.”

 

The two of them began to laugh, but Aster stopped their amusement with a sharp glare.

 

“Shut up,” He huffed, glaring them down and standing up straight, making them fall silent in semi-fear, “If you set one finger on that kid I will make sure you won't be leaving the bench at all this year.”

 

“Yeah right. You can't do that!” One of them argued, but Aster didn't back down.

 

“I'm the oldest player on the team. I have more experience than the rest of you. What I say, goes.” Aster pointed out, jabbing a threatening finger at them as he spoke. The two of them stared at him in silence, obviously upset at being told what not to do. They glanced at each other briefly, then one spoke up.

 

“Like anyone would listen to a guy who got held back his last year.” He hissed, and Aster could feel his blood run cold at the insult. He wasn't able to come up with a response in time, and the gym teacher yelled at the three of them to focus. They all went back to their stretches, Aster feeling the heat on the back of his neck from embarrassment.

 

It was his fault he had been held back from graduating, after all. He had thought he had enough credits, but the science ones had snuck up on him. He didn't pay enough attention to his grades, and now he was really paying for it...

 

He was ashamed, of course, and he tried to hide it under the 'bright side', which only included taking more art classes and playing on the team for another year... but he didn't realize that this was how people would see him. Was he really just the 'kid that got held back'?

 

He didn't want to think about it anymore, and when they were called to run the weekly mile, he eagerly started it while the rest of them complained. A good run sounded like a nice way to clear his head.

 

 


	4. ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep we're doin it we're going all the way go big or go home thats right its a fuckin love arrow goin on in this fic hot damn.

 It had been two weeks into the new school year, and Kozmotis already had his list of students he hated. This list didn't impact the way he acted towards them, of course. At least, he pretended like it didn't.

But Kozmotis also had a list of the few—and they were very few—students that he actually sort of enjoyed. On the top of that list, and on the bottom of the other list, was Jackson Overland. The little brat had the brain of geniuses and the charisma of world leaders, and yet he practically refused to answer questions in class, and had been caught doing homework from two weeks in the future. He hated the fact that Jack didn't pay attention in class... but he admired the fact that the boy seemed capable of teaching himself with as much accuracy as Kozmotis could.

Still, that didn't forgive the fact that Jack had a knack for coming up to him after the lecture and asking him about things that they hadn't even covered yet.

“Boy,” Kozmotis sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly as he sat at his desk, Jack standing on the other side, “You realize that I haven't even touched upon that subject in class, right? We're still working on--”

“I know, I know, but... I mean, I already know a lot about Ancient Egypt and I just thought, y'know, might as well just get a head start. So, can you explain this to me?” Jack interrupted him, and Kozmotis narrowed his eyes at him. He really hated this kid sometimes. The little brat liked to pretend like he knew everything already. Kozmotis just wanted to show him that he wasn't the little genius they both knew he was. He pursed his lips as he thought about it, then he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“Why are you even in this class? It's obvious you already took it, or else you wouldn't know so much.” Kozmotis huffed, annoyed with the brat not paying attention during his lectures.

“I assure you, sir, I've never taken this class before.” He said with a shake of his head, “I just know a lot about Egypt.”

“And Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome as well, it seems?” Kozmotis added, and Jack actually blushed, a small, proud smile coming to his face.

“I just... read ahead.” He admitted with a shrug, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kozmotis rolled his eyes, bringing a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose where his reading glasses usually rested, though for now they laid unused on his desk. He was tired of this kid...

“If you're so keen on reading ahead and not paying attention to my lectures, then why do you even come to class?” He asked next, gesturing vaguely with his hand, and Jack laughed.

“Well, if I didn't show up, you'd mark me as absent.” Jack laughed as if that was obvious, which Kozmotis supposed it was. Too many absences and Jack could be suspended or expelled. Which would end up meaning this little genius would be forced to take another year. They couldn't have that. Especially if it meant Jack would be forced to take Kozmotis' class again.

An idea popped into the teacher's mind, and though it was against a few rules Kozmotis cared to remember, he felt that it might end up just being the better option for the both of them.

“How about this,” Kozmotis spoke up, sitting upright and pulling out his cell phone from his pocket, setting it on the table, “Instead of this strange arrangement we somehow have created with you coming to me after class and suffering through a lecture you obviously don't need.... Why don't you just stop attending?”

Jack's smile was wiped from his face, and his eyes widened before he stammered, “B-but, sir—”

“Don't worry about being marked absent. I'll continue pretending like you're here on my roster, even though you aren't. You can do your homework and come in every Friday to turn it in.” He continued, lifting a hand to silence Jack when he had began to speak. Jack's mouth worked mutely, surprised by this offer, and he was on the brink of accepting when a thought came to mind.

“Wait, but... what if I have a question about the work?” Jack asked, gripping the strap on his backpack anxiously, and Kozmotis smirked.

“Then you can contact me on this,” He said, lifting his cellphone and handing it to Jack, “Send yourself a text and you'll have my number. Text me or call me whenever you have a question, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.”

Jack slowly took the phone from Kozmotis' hand, his jaw practically unhinged in shock, and he slowly sent himself a text before he handed it back. His gaping mouth soon shut and turned into a wide smile, and Kozmotis merely rolled his eyes when the boy began to thank him.

“I'll bring in the homework every Friday! And I promise I won't be a bother!” Jack reassured him, and Kozmotis merely dismissed him with a wave of a hand.

“Yes, yes, just don't annoy me with your presence here if you don't need to be here. I hate having students that don't listen to my lecture, no matter what their grade is.” Kozmotis spoke up, thinking that would dishearten the boy or give him a bit of guilt, but Jack's smile only grew and he nodded eagerly.

“Let me show my appreciation,” Jack offered, and Kozmotis' disinterested face lit up in confusion.

“Really, you don't have to do anything like that,” He refused, but Jack would have none of it.

“I'm serious! Let me take you out for dinner or... or buy you lunch or something!” Jack pressed, and Kozmotis sat up a bit straighter, shaking his head firmly.

“I cannot begin to explain how much of a terrible idea that is,” Kozmotis said with a frown, and finally, Jack's smile dissipated, “I mean, what would they think? Seeing a teacher and his fifteen year old student on a dinner date. I would be arrested before we even got the check.”

“Oh, don't be like that!” Jack huffed, “If you're that paranoid, then I'll cook something for you.”

“Do you even know how to cook?” Kozmotis grimaced, and Jack rolled his eyes.

“Please, I took cooking class freshman year. And I already knew how to make most of what they taught.” Jack reassured him, “And my parents are literally never home, so it'll be fine!”

Kozmotis was about to ask about his parents, but decided to let it go. Despite how strange it was to hear that a child's parents wouldn't be present, especially around dinner, Kozmotis found himself a bit too preoccupied with said child begging him to accept right there, with a plethora of 'please please please!”

“Ugh, fine! Fine, but it's just one night!” Kozmotis growled, waving his hand as if he were shooing away a fly, “Now stop your incessant begging and go home!”

“Alright! I'll text you my address and you can come tomorrow!” Jack practically chirped, and he pulled the straps of his backpack tighter against his shoulders before he headed out, singing out a cheery, “Good bye, Mr. Pitchiner!”

Kozmotis groaned again when he was alone, rubbing at his temples. What was he getting himself into?

This thought stuck in his mind all throughout the night, and well into the next day. He was pleased to see Jack didn't show up, but the unsettled feeling came back towards the end of his class, when he received a text with Jack's home address in it, along with, “If you don't come, I'll show up every day for the rest of the year!”

He knew he had to go. His sanity depended on it.

He didn't arrive until about seven that night, and when he pulled up to the driveway, he saw only one car, and immediately knew it was Jack's. Only a teenager would have a hand-me-down like that, especially one who lived in this two story house. He stepped out of his car with a sigh, walking up to Jack's house anxiously. He didn't want anyone to see him there. He didn't want rumors to spread.

When he reached the door, he knocked on it lightly, and nearly jumped back in surprise when the door flung open almost immediately, Jack standing there with a bright look on his face and oven mitts on.

“You're here!” He said excitedly, removing one mitt to take Kozmotis' wrist, pulling him inside and closing the door, “I hope you're hungry!”

“Quite...” Kozmotis muttered, narrowing his eyes at Jack as he fixed his shirt sleeves, “So, what did you decide to cook for us? Macaroni and cheese?”

Okay, he was being a little unfair, but he just couldn't help himself.

“Actually, yes!” Jack chimed in, and Kozmotis paused to give him an incredulous look, only to flatten into a grimace when he saw Jack's shit-eating grin. The little brat was mocking him. The boy laughed delightedly, then pushed Kozmotis into what seemed like the dining room, which was filled with an elegant white marble top table with gold leafing and gorgeous, sweeping legs that arched down into perfect curls, also adorning golden accents. The small chandelier that hung from the ceiling illuminated the room, and Kozmotis was awe struck at the mere beauty of the room, which had totally been lost on him when he had first entered the house.

He had to look around a second time to make sure that he was definitely seeing what he was seeing. He didn't even glimpse at the food when Jack uncovered it, though he did notice that it all rested on perfect silver platters that held not a single scratch on its surface.

“You live here?” Kozmotis questioned him, and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, of course,” He grinned, sitting down beside Kozmotis as he served both of them healthy helpings of lasagna, and he ignored Kozmotis' wonder to ask him, “I didn't know if you're vegetarian, so I made some of this without any meat, just in case you are. If not, then dig in! I worked hard on it!”

Finally, the smell of warm, home-cooked food reached Kozmotis' nose, and his attention was drawn away from the chandelier to his plate—which also seemed way too high-end for a kid like Jack. He blinked twice, then squinted at Jack, a small smirk on his lips.

“You made this?” He asked, and when Jack nodded eagerly, Kozmotis could do nothing more than to try it for himself. He picked up his fork and separated a bite-size piece for himself, bringing it past his lips and humming as he let it coat his palate. Jack watched him eagerly, practically at the edge of his seat with his eyes wide and set firmly on his teacher, and when the man finally divulged a brief nod of approval, Jack only let out a breath of relief. He then picked up his own fork and began to eat as well, obviously pleased that he was able to cook something suitable for his teacher.

“Oh, would you like something to drink?” Jack piped up, putting his fork down and already getting to his feet before Kozmotis answered.

“Water, if you will.” Kozmotis responded kindly, and Jack actually scoffed at him.

“Aw, c'mon, Mr. Pitchiner! I think I have some wine in the basement, I can get you a bottle.” Jack offered instead, heading back to the kitchen, but Kozmotis stopped him before he got too far.

“Hold on, hold on!” He called out, standing up himself and getting an uncertain look from his host, “Goodness, Jack, are you trying to get me in trouble? It's bad enough that I am here unsupervised, but offering me wine as well? Surely your parents would notice, and they would definitely blame you!”

“Don't worry about them!” Jack laughed, relaxing when he realized Kozmotis' issue, “They don't come home, really, so they never notice this kind of stuff. Trust me. So, you a red wine guy or white? Or maybe champagne instead?”

“Jack, stop.” Kozmotis demanded firmly, once again stopping the boy in his tracks and wiping that cocky smile from his face, “Water will be fine, but I will not accept alcohol from a student, much less a child.”

Jack stared at Kozmotis, his eyes wide and rounded, and his hands clutched at his chest, as if afraid Kozmotis would strike or shove him. When the older man spoke no more, Jack sucked in a slow breath, then blinked hard before he wandered towards the cabinet, pulling out a simple glass cup and filling it with water from a filter. When he stumbled back to the table, he nearly threw the glass on the surface before he plopped down heavily, staring hard into his half-eaten lasagna with no more interest in it.

Kozmotis let out a slow sigh, relieved that he finally got his way with the child, and he slowly sat back down before he thanked Jack under his breath for the drink. He took a sip of it, then continued to eat, though the atmosphere around them had grown strange. Jack merely fiddled with his food, glancing a few times at Kozmotis, especially when he took a drink from his glass, and when the man was finally done with his meal, he let out another sigh and politely wiped his mouth clean.

“It was good,” He complimented Jack, but the boy merely slumped lower in his chair and stabbed particularly hard at his food, looking elsewhere, “You truly have a talent, I must say.”

Kozmotis waited for a response, and when he got none, he decided to ask the boy a question instead.

“What do you mean when you say your parents aren't around?”

Jack froze mid-stab, and a few seconds passed before he placed his fork down gently on the table instead. He stared for a bit longer at his lasagna, his lips working against each other as he thought about the question, and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

“I think you should go now, Mr. Pitchiner.”

Kozmotis stared at Jack, unsure what to make of him, but he wouldn't dare overstep his boundaries. With a brief frown, Kozmotis stood from the table and nodded, saying again, “Thank you, Jack. Your lasagna was delicious.”

Jack still didn't respond.

Kozmotis refrained from saying anything more than, “I expect to see you Friday, then,” Before he walked himself out, closing the front door behind him gently. He paused on the porch for a moment, wondering what, exactly, had just transpired... but he figured it would be best to leave it in the past. If Jack's parents' absences became an issue, Kozmotis would be sure to notify the Principal, or even CPS, but for now... it didn't seem like something he should bother himself with. God knows it would only lead to more trouble for the young boy, and he didn't want to keep Jack from doing well in school...

He hoped this would be the right decision.


	5. ch.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're enjoying this! uwu

 Jack woke up with a gasp, his alarm blaring at him at three in the morning. He blinked hard a few times, then shoved himself upright and slapped the alarm clock, silencing it effectively. He stayed still for a moment, his eyes barely adjusting to the darkness, and he only got to his feet when he heard noises coming from downstairs. He tugged on his sweatpants and a jacket and rushed downstairs, taking the steps two at a time, but when he reached the bottom, he looked up to see the back of his father exiting through the front door.

“Dad!” He called out, hoping to catch the man before he was gone, but his father didn't even glance back, and the door swung shut. Jack froze in his spot, feeling anxious, like he wanted to go out and catch his father by the wrist, just to wish him a good day at work, but he knew he would only be reprimanded.

He nearly felt his heart drop when he heard noises in the kitchen, and he forgot his father in lieu of at least saying good morning to his mother. He rushed towards the kitchen, stepping through the archway and finding his mother, already dressed for work and finishing her breakfast.

“Mom!” He said happily, a smile coming to his face, and he went up to his mother's side as she began to wash her plates, “Mom, um, good morning!”

“Morning, sweetie,” She replied only half-interested, putting her plates away in the dishwasher to dry, and she began to speak to someone else through her bluetooth, and Jack's smile faltered.

“Um... Mom, I... I wanted to talk to you about something!” Jack tried again, hoping to get her attention, but she merely turned away from him and continued to talk to whoever was on the phone with her, more interested in the market than her own son. Jack wouldn't give up, though, and he followed her around the house as she put her things together in her purse, saying, “It's kind of important! And I think, um, I think you'll be interested to hear it!”

With a sigh, his mother asked the person on the phone to hold on a moment, then she turned to Jack, frowning down at him with an arched eyebrow, perfectly plucked and judgmental.

“What is it? Did you get suspended?” She asked him, and Jack's elated smile dropped immediately.

“What? N-no, that's--”

“Expelled then? Honestly, Jack, if it's just a signature you need, you have to leave it on the kitchen counter the night before. We talked about this.” She continued to guess, and Jack shook his head hard.

“No, mom, just listen--”

“I don't have time for this, Jack. If you're not going to cut to the chase, then you're just wasting my time.” She interrupted, rolling her eyes at him and turning away once more, stuffing her phone and wallet into her purse.

“Mom!” Jack tried once more, but she had already resumed her conversation with whoever was on the phone, and she began to head for the door, “Mom, wait! I just... I just wanted to tell you--”

The door slammed shut behind her, leaving Jack alone in his house for yet another day. Jack could feel his stomach drop to his feet, and the last few words slipped past his lips, as if uttering them would bring her and his father back for just a few more minutes. As if it would make them proud.

“I'm graduating this year...”

But instead of praise or fanfare, he was still left alone at three ten in the morning, and it took him a few minutes to recover. It was a constant thing to happen, something Jack doubted would ever change, but he had always hoped... In reality, he was just as invisible to his parents as he was to those at school. No matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't ever make them notice him, nor would he make them proud or make them love him. It was a realization he didn't want to have yet, or at all, but it was something that he knew was coming.

He was not important. He was only a kid.

But that didn't mean he would stop.

Though it hurt, Jack sucked it up and swallowed it down, ignoring the ache in his chest and the ever present wave of nausea that flowed through him. He went back to the kitchen, turned off the light, then went up to his room and pulled out his History text book, opening it to the page he left off at, and continuing to read. He was halfway through the book already, and he was planning to have it all done before Christmas break. He would have done the same with math, but the issue was, the teacher didn't always assign everything the book did, unlike Mr. Pitchiner.

Speaking of....

Jack whipped out his cellphone, opening a new text and, despite it being only three thirty in the morning, sent the man a brief, “Thank you for coming over for dinner. Sorry for kicking you out. No one's allowing in the Overland Household unless they drink wine :\”

And he definitely didn't expect a reply at all, but only ten minutes later, his phone buzzed with a text.

“Wake me up again and I'll call CPS in the morning and tell them you're living in the street.”

Jack snickered, but he didn't reply. God knows Mr. Pitchiner would be the kind of guy to keep to his word, especially one made at three in the morning.

Instead, he merely continued his work, stopping for a break only when his phone beeped, alerting him that he had an hour left before class. Jack sighed, closing his book after slipping his papers inside, then he stood and headed to the bathroom, washing himself up before he dressed, wearing his usual blue jacket and beige jeans, which really shouldn't look as good together as Jack thought they did. He pulled on black boots and a white beanie, then tugged his bag over his shoulders and left the house, forgoing breakfast like every other morning. He didn't need to eat anyways.

He reached the school earlier than most of the others, like usual, and he headed straight for his math class, finding his seat and getting comfortable. Twenty minutes later, and Hiccup strolled in, throwing his backpack down on his desk and plopping down in his seat, smirking at Jack briefly as a hello. Jack smiled back, already with his math book pulled out and his homework placed on top of it, ready to be graded. Hiccup fumbled with his own bag, tugging out his half-done homework and hurrying to finish it before the teacher walked in. Jack watched him in amusement, pointing out an error whenever he spotted one and helping him out with some of the more complex calculations. The punk was done five minutes before the teacher arrived, and he gave Jack a relieved grin, thanking him under his breath.

Jack merely shrugged and laughed.

After that class was over, Jack headed to his anatomy class, seeing Aster already at their table. He had a class closer to this one than Jack did, so the brunet didn't mind it, and he sat down beside the larger man. Aster pulled out Jack's notebook from his bag, handing it back to the younger male, and Jack smirked and asked him if he understood it all. With a brief shrug from the other, Jack only rolled his eyes and opened it up to the next blank page, prepared to take notes. The teacher came in in a rush, as usual, and the class started quickly. Jack took all the notes while Aster scribbled in his book, and when that class finished, Jack merely handed Aster his notebook while he walked with him down the hall, towards the gym. Aster thanked him over and over, then promised to somehow repay the kid when the time came.

Jack told him he didn't have to with a smile.

When Aster left to change in the locker room, Jack knew he could just head home, but he felt a little bad for skipping Kozmotis' class. He had a free period between Anatomy and History, though, so he decided to head to Kozmotis' classroom, just to make sure the man didn't change his mind about their arrangement. He knocked on the door politely, entering soon after and seeing Kozmotis at his desk, grading papers. The teacher frowned upon seeing Jack, made a few quips about Jack needed help already, but the boy didn't let it phase him. He merely did what he came here for, and when he was reassured that the man didn't mind Jack not attending his class, Jack bid him a good rest of the day and headed to leave.

“Jack,” Kozmotis called out, stopping the boy just before he opened the door. Jack looked back at him, his eyebrows raised in curiosity, and Kozmotis gestured for him to come back. When Jack was closer to his desk than the door, he gave him a sincere look.

“Thank you again for the dinner the other night,” He said kindly, giving Jack a legitimate smile, no matter how small or unpracticed it seemed, “You're a great cook. In fact, I don't think I had ever liked lasagna before you cooked it for me.”

Jack actually blushed at the compliment, and he rubbed the back of his head shyly as he looked down at the ground. He shuffled his feet briefly, murmuring a small, “Thank you.”

Kozmotis watched him for a bit longer, then said, “It might not seem like much, but... I was wondering if I could return the favor--”

“Huh?” Jack looked up at him in surprise, and he quickly shook his head, “That dinner was to thank you! You don't owe me anything.”

“I believe I do, especially since I had left on such bad terms that night,” Kozmotis corrected him, standing up from his seat and clasping his hands behind his back regally, “I am inviting you to dinner at my home this time, and I plan for it to end much more pleasantly than it did before. Don't try to weasel your way out of it, boy.”

Jack blushed a bit more, reached up to scratch his cheek anxiously, then stammered, “D-do you even know how to cook?” jokingly. Kozmotis's eyes narrowed, and Jack wondered if he had said the wrong thing, but then Kozmotis smirked and he nodded.

“I took cooking class my freshman year,” He played along, rolling his eyes, “So don't you worry about it.”

Jack laughed lightly, then nodded, accepting Kozmotis' invitation, “Just... text me your address?”

“Of course. I expect you to be there tomorrow night.” Kozmotis smiled, then he allowed Jack to leave, which he did. He walked down the hallway with a smile on his face, and though he still avoided everyone else and was left ignored by them, he felt a little.... more important than before. Even though the man was his teacher, Jack couldn't help but think that maybe they could be friends.

His happy thoughts were interrupted when two students pointedly did not avoid Jack, and thus stopped him in his tracks. He looked up with a frown, which only turned to a fearful gape when he realized who they were.

“Well, well, look who we found wandering unattended through the halls!” One of them chuckled, crossing his arms as the other took a step closer to Jack, who only stepped away in a panic.

“Looks like Aster's not around, huh?” The other added, and Jack felt his blood run cold.

These two men were Aster's 'friends', the same guys who he had often run off with after Anatomy class every day, and who were constantly mugging the little nerd for being around the Senior. Jack knew Aster was still in gym class, which is where these two should be, but he didn't care to question how many classes they had skipped already just for the chance to run into Jack alone.

“I-I'm just heading home--” Jack tried to say, but the both of them burst into laughter.

“Just heading home?”

“But you have more classes, don't you?”

“Or are you sucking that Pitchiner guy to skip his class with straight A's, too?”

“What? That's disgusting!” Jack huffed, shoving one of them back when they got too close, but they only laughed at him more.

“Aw, you embarrassed him,” One grinned, and the other's smile turned absolutely feral.

“Looks like he might cry.”

“Don't worry, we'll wash those tears away.”

Jack barely had the chance to run before they grabbed him by the arms, one of them clamping their hand over his mouth to keep his shrieks for help muffled, and together, they tugged him back into the school and towards the men's bathroom, shoving him in and kicking out any unsuspecting witness. They forced Jack into a stall, throwing him on his knees, and they fell into position. One of them took Jack from behind, wrapping his arm around Jack's arms to keep him from flailing, the other hand gripping him by his hat, and the other held the toilet seat up with a finger on the lever.

“Stop! Let me go!” Jack yelled, his eyes wide as he looked down at his watery doom, but his shrieks were left unheard, and his unjust punishment began.


	6. ch.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much drama jeez

Aster let out a relieved huff when he finally finished his laps, and he walked over to the benches, where two others were sitting, having finished not long before him. He sat down with them, recognizing one from the football team, and he smiled at him before looking out to the other runners.

“That was some good pacing, Aster,” The kid mentioned, obviously trying to kiss up to the elder player, but Aster shrugged it off.

“Probably could have finished it faster, but I'm not complaining,” Aster mentioned, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He noticed his two friends weren't out there, though he was sure he had seen them earlier that day.

“Hey,” He said to his teammate, getting his attention, “Where are tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb? I would think they would finish by now...”

“Nah, I think they skipped class,” the kid shrugged, “I overheard them saying something about giving that nerd Dagur likes to torment a few complimentary swirlies.”

“The one in my Anatomy class?” Aster asked, sitting upright a bit suddenly, but he didn't let the dizziness affect the weight of the situation.

“Yeah, that's the one,” The kid affirmed, “They said the kid was getting too comfortable lately, but I don't really know what they're—Hey, where are you going?”

“Just cover for me! Say I threw up or something!” Aster called back to him as he leapt off the bleachers and ran towards the school. It barely took him five minutes to find the bathroom they were in, since it was practically an unwritten rule to use the biggest, but dirtiest men's bathroom there was available. He threw open the door and could already hear the constant flushing, followed by gasping coughs and pleas for an end to it.

“Jack!” Aster shouted, and the two holding him down froze up at the sound of his voice. He heard sputtering coughing from his friend, and easily kicked open the stall door it was coming from, effectively hitting one of the guys in the back. He grabbed Jack by the back of his soaked sweater and yanked him to his feet, pulling him behind Aster's body to block him from the two still in the stall.

“What the fuck are you thinking?” Aster yelled, and the two boys looked up at him with wide eyes.

“C'mon, Bunny, it's just a bit of fun!” One of them claimed, and the other merely nodded.

“Yeah, besides, he was getting to comfortable with you!” The other added, but Aster didn't accept that as a reasonable explanation.

“You two are ungrateful pieces of--” Aster started, but Jack stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“It's okay,” Jack wheezed, though his bloodshot eyes and dripping wet face only fueled Aster's anger, “I'm okay.”

“You're not okay!” He growled back, then glared at the other two once more before he hissed out, “Don't you even think about showing up to practice anymore! You two are off the team for good!”

“What?!”

“You can't do that!”

“I can, and I did!” Aster interrupted them, and when they fell silent, he let out a short huff of air before he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, pulling him out of the bathroom.

“C'mon,” He said gently to the boy, “Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?”

Jack couldn't refuse, really, so he went along with Aster, letting the older man lead him to the locker room. Jack was holding up pretty well the entire way, but when Aster sat him down on one of the benches and grabbed a towel to start drying him off, the tears finally worked their way from Jack's eyes. Now that the adrenaline from being tormented was gone, all Jack was left with was the last few curls of fear and humiliation, especially at being found like this by Aster. The man merely cooed at him, wiping the tears away with the surprisingly clean towel still, but when Jack couldn't stop crying, he set the towel down and pulled him into a hug, which was a bit wetter than it needed to be. The toilet water had splashed around so much it had drenched the top of Jack's jacket, and his hair was still damp from it all. His hat must have been lost to the bathroom by now.

As Aster held Jack in his arms, the boy still sobbing silently, Aster began to rock him back and forth, hoping to soothe him before the next Gym class boys came in to get dressed. He carded his fingers through Jack's wet hair and let the boy rest his head on his shoulder, and when his sobs turned into dry whimpers, Aster finally pulled away.

“Why don't you wear my jacket for today, huh?” Aster suggested kindly, and Jack merely wiped at his face with his sleeve before he shook his head.

“I'm just gunna head home...” He mentioned, but Aster scoffed and refused to accept a refusal.

“Come on, you can always give it back later. It might be a bit big on your stick-thin body, but it'll keep you nice and warm. Promise.” Aster convinced him, and Jack let out a brief sigh before he reluctantly nodded.

“Okay... fine...” He murmured, a small smile coming to his lips. Aster grinned back, then stood up.

“Go ahead and take your jacket and shirt off. We don't want you staying wet all day, right?” Aster instructed him, and Jack nodded briefly before following his words, tugging off his jacket first, then getting rid of his shirt. When he was completely topless, he took the towel Aster had been using to dry him off and he patted at his chest, making sure he wasn't damp enough to wet Aster's jacket, which he had just pulled out from his locker.

“So...” Jack murmured as Aster helped him slip on the much-too-big jacket, “Bunny, huh?”

Aster's face lit up in a blush, and he let out a meek laugh before he shrugged his shoulders, letting Jack zip the jacket up, hiding his shirtless torso behind warm and soft faux fur.

“Yeah, it's just a nickname the guys on the team gave me,” Aster explained, “They called me that all the time because I could jump over practically anyone while I ran.”

“Oh really?” Jack grinned, his humor slowly coming back to him, “Not because of, say, girls?”

“What?” Aster scoffed, his face burning bright red now at the implication, “Excuse me, Mr. Fifteen-going-on-sixteen, but I use condoms!”

“Aw, little bunny man's all sex-conscious!” Jack laughed, and Aster scoffed again before he playfully shoved at Jack, only to yelp and grab him arm when the boy nearly fell off the bench. He held Jack steady for a moment, then smiled sheepishly at him as an apology. Jack smiled a bit more, scooting closer to Aster so he didn't almost fall again. Aster's grip on his arm loosened, then he released his arm completely and instead placed his hand at the small of Jack's back, keeping him close.

“Thank you,” Jack said softly, lowering his eyes shyly as he played with the fur at the bottom of the jacket, “for standing up for me...”

“Don't even worry about it,” Aster replied with a smile, patting Jack's back lightly, “You're my friend. Of course I'm going to stand up for you.”

Jack kept his eyes down, shocked at Aster's words, but it made him feel remarkably... warm. He closed his eyes for a bit, then leaned forward and rested his head on Aster's chest, his shoulders shaking a bit with repressed emotion. He had a friend.

“Jack? You okay?” Aster asked him nervously, rubbing his back some more, but before Jack could respond, he was interrupted.

“Jack?” someone else called out, making the both of them flinch and look up, Jack's eyes still bloodshot with fresh tears brimming them. At the end of the row of lockers stood Hiccup and two others, who frowned when they saw what was going on. Hiccup's eyes left Jack's face and went up to Aster, then his entire expression turned to one of hate. Aster let go of Jack, getting the brunet's attention, and he could see the obvious hate in his face as well.

“Hey! Get away from him!” Hiccup growled, stomping up to them and shoving Aster away from Jack, only to get a growl from the football player.

“Don't tell me what to do, fairy-boy! Get out of here!” Aster yelled back, squeezing his hands into fists and looking ready to swing.

“You're calling me a fairy?” Hiccup scoffed, refusing to step down, even when Jack begged them to stop, “You've got your dirty paws all over the kid like some pedophile!”

“Fuck you!” Aster growled, “You're probably just wishing it was you feeling him up!”

“Guys, come on!” Jack whimpered, but they ignored him.

“Just get out of here!” Hiccup yelled, “You fucking pervert!”

Aster squeezed his hands into fists once more, then took a swing at Hiccup, trying to knock him in the jaw, but he was too quick and he ducked out of the way.

“Stop it!” Jack yelped, getting up and squeezing between them, lifting his hands defensively when Aster had moved to take another swing at Hiccup, but luckily the man was able to stop himself before he struck Jack instead, “Hiccup, calm down! He's my friend!”

Hiccup looked almost offended at that, and he laughed out, “Friend? Are you kidding me, Jack? This guy's probably just using you!”

“I'm not!” Aster growled, and Jack merely shook his head.

“C'mon, Hic, trust me on this... He really is my friend.” Jack tried to convince the punk, but Hiccup still looked doubtful. Jack pursed his lips a little, pouting at Hiccup, and the man finally sighed and crossed his arms.

“... Look, I don't care what kind of friends you make, but I'm trying to look out for you. That guy is an asshole, and the sooner you realize that, the better.”

“Oh, go suck a dick!” Aster growled, and Jack gave him a stern look to shut him up before looking back at Hiccup.

“I'm fine, Hiccup. Really, you don't have to worry about me.”

The punk pressed his lips into a line, then relaxed a bit and gave him a small smile, punching him in the shoulder, “Yes I do,” He said softly, “You're my friend, too. And if this asshole mistreats you, you can just call on me, okay?”

Jack felt his heart rise to his throat, and it was hard to swallow it back down as he nodded mutely. He couldn't believe that Hiccup thought like that about him, and he almost doubted it, but the way the punk looked at him... well, Jack couldn't just refuse him.

“I'll... I'll remember that.” He promised, finally relaxing now that he was sure the two of them weren't about to fight, “Thanks, Hiccup...”

“Anything for you, bud,” Hiccup grinned, then one of the guys behind him groaned in disgust and the other grimaced, making Hiccup roll his eyes.

“C'mon, man, let's just get to gym, we're going to be late!” The lankier one groaned, and the shorter, stouter one agreed with a quick nod. Hiccup mocked them silently, getting a small laugh from the fifteen year old, then he smiled and said, “Hey, maybe we can hang out sometime after class?”

“A-after class?” Jack repeated in surprise, but Aster was quick to step in.

“He was heading home, actually,” He spoke up, getting a frown from Hiccup and a surprised look from Jack, “He didn't have the greatest day, and I doubt sitting around here for a few more hours is going to make him feel any better.

“Yeah,” Jack sighed, having to agree, “I really want to wash the toilet water out of my hair. And mouth.”

“Toilet water?” Hiccup questioned, but he wasn't given an answer before the locker room began to fill up, and Jack decided he should go.

“I'll, um... I'll text you?” Jack asked, looking to Hiccup, “Maybe you could just come over to my house, or... y'know.”

“Yeah, of course,” Hiccup agreed, already beginning to pull off his clothes so he could change into his work-out clothes, not caring that almost everyone was glaring at him or trying to turn away from him, as if he would ogle them, “I'll ask my dad if you can come over today and I'll give you my address, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack smiled, then he felt a large hand on his shoulder—Aster.

“C'mon, Jackie, let's get out of here.” Aster suggested, giving Jack a gentle push towards the doors out of the locker room. Jack looked up at him briefly before he nodded, allowing Aster to push him out of the room and into the hallway. Aster walked with him for a bit, then sighed and said, “I have to get to my next class. You think you'll be okay?”

“Yeah, I'll be fine,” Jack smiled, looking back at Aster, “Thank you again for... everything.”

Aster smirked, then shrugged and said, “I'm telling you, someone's gotta look out for you, right? Speaking of looking out.... that Hiccup kid isn't all he's cracked up to be.”

“You really have a bone to pick with him, don't you?” Jack laughed, confused as to why Aster and Hiccup seemed to hate each other so much.

“Well, I mean, you always have to be careful around guys like him...” Aster tried to explain, and Jack's smile faltered even more.

“If you're implying he'll do something because he's gay--” Jack began, but Aster's eyes widened before he quickly shook his head.

“No! No, no, I'm not saying that at all! Jeez, I'm not _always_ a hypocrite, mate!” Aster laughed, and Jack's eyes widened at the sudden revelation, but Aster didn't give him time to dwell on it, “I mean guys who cover up their weaknesses like he does. He's trying to be something he's not, and he'll do anything to keep that ego of his, okay? Punkass kids like him are just going to drag you down the wrong path and shank you in the middle of the night. If anything, he's just taking advantage of you.”

Jack shook his head in disbelief, then scoffed before saying, “What, are you just repeating him now? He said the same thing about you...”

“That's not it,” Aster disagreed, but Jack crossed his arms.

“Then what is it then? As far as I'm concerned, you're just my friend for my notes and he's just my friend for the free tutoring I give him. So you're both just assholes, right?” Jack pointed out, feeling that pit of loneliness grow in his stomach once more. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they weren't his friends...

“Jack,” Aster sighed, putting his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes, “You know that's not true. If I was just after your notes, you know I wouldn't have gone after those guys giving you swirlies. If I was just after your notes, I'd be giving you swirlies. And... if Hiccup wasn't your friend,” he looked almost pained to say it, but he did, “then he'd probably just bully you until you did his homework for him, if he didn't just outright ignore you. He cares just as much as I do. Hell, he was about to fight me over you.”

Jack still didn't feel completely convinced, but Aster had some valid points. There would be no reason to treat him so kindly if they didn't actually care about him... So he reluctantly agreed, nodding his head slowly as he looked away.

“Yeah, I.... I guess you're right.” Jack sighed, and Aster smiled before he patted his shoulder.

“Of course I'm right,” He chuckled, “Now go on. Get home and get yourself all cleaned up. Here,” Aster took a pen from his bag, then grabbed Jack's hand and scribbled his phone number on it, “There, now you can text me whenever, okay? If Hiccup flakes on you, you can rely on me to fill his place, huh?”

Jack laughed softly, and nodded again, thanking him one last time before they finally parted ways. Jack tugged tighter on Aster's jacket that he wore, wrapping it around him more. It smelled like Aster, but it wasn't overwhelming. It was... comforting. It made him think about how it felt to have Aster holding him after that bout of torment. He didn't look forward to giving it back, but he wouldn't just keep it.

He finally reached his home, walking inside to find it completely empty, as usual. He didn't want to take Aster's jacket off just yet, despite the fact that he still smelled like dirty toilet water, and he merely plopped himself down on the crisp white couch in the living room. Tugging the jacket higher on him, he took in a deep whiff, smiling to himself as he thought about the older man.

He felt warm still, and even though he was ignoring his stench, he knew he couldn't be in a better mood at that moment. Sure he had nearly been drowned in a high school boy's bathroom, but he just felt so... cared for. Not just by Aster, either, but the way Hiccup had reacted upon seeing him...

His phone buzzed from his bag, and Jack sighed as he sat up to check it. He opened up the text message, and felt his heart do another leap. Inside was his teacher's address, along with the message, “If you don't show up I'll fail you.”

Jack laughed softly to himself, then sighed and finally decided to take a shower. He took one more sniff of Aster's jacket, then unzipped it and set it aside on the couch, then began to strip on his way to the bathroom. He knew no one would be home, so he wasn't ashamed to walk around half-naked.

His mood dampened as he thought about his loneliness, but he tried to keep it from affecting him too much right now. He had friends now...

Almost as if reading his mind, his phone buzzed once more, and Jack checked it as his shower heated up, smiling brightly when he saw another address. Hiccup's home, it seemed, and he also mentioned having another friend coming over to meet Jack.

Replying quickly, Jack wrote, “I'd love to meet them. I'll head over around four, okay?”

“Sure! Stay for dinner if you want. Dad's making meatballs and pasta.” Hiccup replied almost immediately and Jack set the phone down. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries, but... he did like pasta.

He would consider it, he decided, and he continued to clean himself up.

 


	7. ch.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a good birthday, this is still going hahaha

“You really think he'll show up?” Astrid asked with a sigh, looking through one of Hiccup's motorcycle mags and chuckling when she found that the one page with a guy on it had a strange stain on it, “The kid barely knows you.”

“C'mon, it's been a few weeks, Astrid,” Hiccup rolled his eyes, browsing the internet boredly as they listened to Stoick cook downstairs, waiting for Jack to show up to decide what to do. It was already four fifteen, and the boy hadn't shown. Astrid, of course, immediately assumed he wouldn't show at all, but Hiccup was a bit more optimistic, “Maybe he's lost?”

“Well, if he is coming, again, he's only fifteen. He's probably walking.” Astrid pointed out, and Hiccup groaned.

“If I had a bike, I could have picked him up,” He complained, raising his voice a bit in hopes that his father would hear him, but he didn't get a response. Astrid only laughed at him, then tossed the magazine aside before she sat up, “Come on, find a movie in the meantime. We'll watch it when he gets here, huh? Something scary.”

“Astrid, stop. You're not going to scare him off,” Hiccup snickered, but he was doing exactly what she told him to.

The both of them flinched when the doorbell rang, but Hiccup reacted faster and he shot out of his chair, yelling down the stairs, “I got it, I got it!”

He passed Stoick in his run, and the redhaired man harrumphed angrily as he stumbled out of his son's way, growling out a brief, “No running, Hiccup! This is our house, for God's sake!”

“Sorry, Dad!” Hiccup laughed out, though he didn't really mean it, and he pulled the door open to see the cute little nerd from his math class. Jack smiled up at him, looking nervous, but happy, and Hiccup quickly tugged him inside.

“C'mon, we're just starting a movie,” Hiccup explained excitedly, putting his hand on Jack's back and pushing him towards the steps, only to be stopped by Stoick, who was wielding a rather stocky knife. Jack's smile fell and Hiccup rolled his eyes, only to get a scolding look from his father.

“Hiccup, you know it's rude to not introduce your new... friend to your father,” He reprimanded him, crossing his burly arms and making Jack gulp in fear.

“Dad, Jack. Jack, Dad. There you go.” Hiccup huffed, pushing Stoick out of the way of the stairs and leading Jack up them, “All introduced. It's like you've known each other your whole life, even!”

“Hiccup!” Stoick called out after him, but they didn't stop, and Hiccup successfully got the boy into his room before he closed the door. Jack took a few steps further inside, seeing Astrid sitting on the bed, watching him. Her eyes were narrowed like she was judging him, but she didn't utter a word. Jack fumbled with his jacket—the one Aster had let him borrow—and he glanced between the floor and Hiccup, unsure what to do.

“Don't let him get to you,” Hiccup spoke up, thinking Jack was still scared of his father and not Astrid, “He's a real soft guy on the inside... I think.”

Jack gulped and nodded, then glanced at Astrid, meeting her gaze, then quickly looked away, his eyes wide from being caught peeking. Hiccup was busy setting up a movie, and when he glanced back at them, he laughed.

“Astrid, c'mon, give the kid somewhere to sit.” Hiccup said, getting the blond's attention briefly before she sighed, scooting over on the bed and crossing her arms. When Jack didn't move from where he stood, Hiccup urged him on, saying, “Don't worry, she won't bite. She's just protective about me.”

“Protective? Please!” Astrid scoffed, rolling her eyes, “I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Hiccup!”

“You might as well be,” Hiccup laughed, sitting between the two of them with the laptop on his lap, but then he flopped back, laying against the wall and getting comfortable. Astrid followed suit, resting her head on Hiccup's shoulder, and Jack took a bit longer to get comfortable enough to do the same, though he made sure there was space between himself and Hiccup.

Hiccup, on the other hand, didn't seem to care for personal bubbles, and he glanced at Jack before asking, “Hey, can you even see from there? C'mere.” and he wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, tugging him against his side and smiling, “Better, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Jack stammered, embarrassed at being so close, but he didn't struggle away. Besides, he was interested in whatever movie they had decided to watch, and leaning against Hiccup like this really did help...

“So Jack,” Astrid started, but before she got any further, Hiccup let out a loud annoyed groan.

“I'm watching a movie! Shut up!” He complained, but Astrid ignored him.

“How old are you again?” She continued to ask, looking across Hiccup's torso to look at Jack, who was still making himself comfortable leaning against the older man. Jack glanced at her, meeting her scrutinizing gaze, then forced his eyes down before he cleared his throat.

“Fifteen... But I'm going to be sixteen really soon.” Jack explained, and Astrid hummed at his answer.

“And you're, what, a sophomore?” She asked next, and Jack merely nodded. Man, this girl gave him the creeps. She was so stern, it was almost like talking to a cop.

She hummed again, then asked, “So how are you in the same class as this one? He's not that dumb, is he?”

“Astrid!” Hiccup whined, wanting her to shut up so he could listen, but she still didn't pay him any mind.

“I'm, um... actually almost done with my courses,” Jack explained slowly, “I'm set to graduate this year...”

“Oh?” Astrid rose a brow, “Really now? And how did you pull that off?”

“Summer classes... Took them all throughout middle school, too.” Jack shrugged again, still not able to meet her eye, “So I'm only taking three classes this year.”

“So I guess you're just a little brainiac, aren't you?” She smirked, and Jack's eyes darted up to her, finally, but they were cold and hateful. Astrid's smirk faltered for a moment, then Hiccup sat up, knocking the both of them off of him.

“Are you done, yet?” Hiccup huffed, glaring at Astrid, “Lay off of him, okay? He's fine, I told you.”

“What are you talking about?” Jack asked, sitting up as well, and Astrid merely laid down completely, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

“She thinks you're a bad influence,” Hiccup joked, looking at Jack, “Thinks you might make me get piercings in naughty places and tattoos with dirty words in them.”

“Oh, shut up, Hiccup, you're such a douche,” Astrid growled, reaching up to pinch Hiccup wherever she could grab, and it turned out to be his arm. Once she got the desired response—a yelp and a slap to the hand—she explained herself to the boy, “He's made bad choices before. I'm just making sure you're not one of them.”

“Bad choices?” Jack asked next, looking up at Hiccup who didn't look so happy anymore. The punk merely rubbed his arm, staring distantly into the room, but they all jumped when his father called him.

“Hiccup!” Stoick shouted, “Come help me for a minute, boy!”

“Ah, the Chief calls,” Hiccup huffed, putting the laptop aside and getting up, “I'll be back in a minute. Don't start the movie without me.”

And just like that, he was gone, leaving Astrid and Jack all by themselves....

Jack glanced at Astrid, seeing her eyes locked on him again, and he quickly looked away.

“So,” Astrid spoke up first, knowing that Jack wouldn't be the one to start a conversation, “Hiccup likes you.”

Jack spluttered in surprise, his face turning bright red and his eyes roaming the room, trying to find something more interesting to settle on. “He's... He's just being friendly!” He claimed shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheek, his arm anxiously.

“No, I know what friendly is,” Astrid said, raising a brow, “He's being flirty with you.”

Jack blushed harder, settling for staring down at his lap, his hand perpetually rubbing at his neck. He pressed his lip into a line, then asked, “And what is he to you?”

Astrid was silent for a bit, then she sighed again and sat up, moving closer to Jack, “He's my best friend. My childhood friend. My ex. And I love him... and that's why I want to make sure he's not getting himself into trouble.”

Jack glanced at her, relieved to see she wasn't staring at him this time, but she continued to speak.

“What he did before and who he was with before isn't my story to tell you, but I know he won't mind if I tell you that he wasn't in a good place before. He's just getting out, Jack, and I need to make sure you won't drag him back in.”

“Do you mean... drugs?” Jack asked, sitting up a bit straighter, but Astrid didn't look like she would answer that. She merely looked away, crossed her arms tightly, then shrugged. Jack let out a slow breath, then asked, “But he's okay now, right?”

“Yeah, he's okay now,” Astrid answered with a nod, “but that doesn't mean anything. He might not be okay five, ten, twenty years from now. I'm trying to make sure that he is.”

Jack sighed, looking down again, and Astrid peeked at him from the corner of her eye, smirking.

“He really does like you, Jack. And I don't care if you're gay or not, if you're going to be in any kind of relationship with him, you have to know that. He likes you.” Astrid said again, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder, “You don't have to like him back, but... don't be like everyone else, okay? As long as you're good to him, I'll be good to you.”

“That... sounds like a threat...” Jack said with a weak laugh, and Astrid laughed along with him, her eyes twinkling with humor. She squeezed his shoulder a little tighter, as if comforting him.

“It is.” she confirmed almost sadistically, then she got up from the bed and went over to the door, pulling it open and leaving. Jack stared after her, eyes wide and heart pounding. He was sure that girl could kill with a gaze, and he was nearly murdered.

Jack could barely move, which was fine, since the door opened not two minutes later, and Hiccup peeked inside.

“Hey?” He smiled at him, tilting his head a bit, “You coming or what? Dinner's ready, we can always watch the movie after.”

Jack looked up at him with huge doe eyes, considering what Astrid had told him. If this guy really liked him like that... Jack wasn't sure what to do about it honestly. Here he was, sitting on one guy's bed while wearing another's clothes... and he was going to dinner with yet another guy—granted, it was his teacher.

When prompted once more, Jack cleared his throat and sprang up to his feet, his cheeks red. He ran a hand through his hair a few times, though it merely popped back into place, sticking up in various places on his head.

“Um...” He breathed, glancing up at Hiccup a few times before he finally gained enough courage, “You... you like me?”

Hiccup's smile faltered for a moment, but then he nodded and said in a confused tone, “Yeah? Of course I do. You're my friend.”

“Oh, yeah...” Jack murmured, and he laughed weakly before saying, “It's just, Astrid was saying some weird things....”

“She's a weird chick. You learn to get used to it.” Hiccup said with a shrug, leaning against the doorway and resting his head against the wood. Well, he certainly had his looks going for him, Jack thought to himself.

Honestly, the boy never really thought about relationships past friendship. He didn't think he had time for things like that, not when he was set to graduate... but then again, he did only have three classes to study for. He could only take college-level classes during the summer, too...

He wanted to address what Astrid said. He wanted validate its truth value... but he didn't think he was brave enough to do it. He cleared his throat a few more times, feeling embarrassed, and he quickly pushed past Hiccup, saying, “Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving.”

Hiccup watched him go with a hint of surprise, and he smiled and followed after him, but when he and Astrid met eyes, he stopped Jack for a moment and said, “Meet us there, I forgot, I have something to ask Astrid really quick.”

“Yeah okay, but don't blame me if there's no food left for you.” Jack grinned, hurrying up to the table just around the corner, then realizing how bad of an idea it was when he found himself alone with Hiccup's dad.

Back in the hallway, Hiccup frowned as he looked at Astrid again, and he crossed his arms defensively.

“What are you playing at?” He huffed, his brows furrowing inward, and Astrid shrugged her shoulders.

“I have no clue what you're talking about,” She lied, a small smile coming to her lips, “None at all.”

“Bullshit. You told Jack!” Hiccup growled, stepping closer to her as if he could intimidate her, but she knew he wouldn't do a thing to her, even if he was at his worst.

“Someone had to,” She pointed out, “When you pine for someone, you wait for them to make a move. Jack's fifteen, and while that's creepy enough as it is... he won't know if you're flirting with him or not. So I had to point it out a little.”

But then Astrid narrowed her eyes and jabbed Hiccup in the chest a few times, “But I'm not allowing you to do anything with that kid until he's sixteen, alright? I don't want you ending up in jail for pedophilia or anything like that. Friends until he's legal, comprende?”

“Compendre.” Hiccup replied with a small smirk, though he pretended like he was still angry at her, “But just for that, you don't get any croissants.”

“Asshole!” Astrid huffed, shoving Hiccup roughly before she booked it for the dining room, barely even sitting down before she snatched the basket of croissants.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Hiccup shouted, chasing after her and nearly tackling her for the basket. When he got it out of her hand, he quickly tossed it to Jack, who yelped as he scrambled to catch it. “Quick! Take your croissants!”

“Hiccup! Astrid!” Stoick huffed, but Jack laughed as he quickly pulled out two croissants and handed them to the redheaded man, who took three for himself, “Enough of this horseplay!”

“Horseplay?!” Hiccup scoffed, practically wrestling with Astrid, though he was merely only acting as dead weight on her in order to subdue her, “I'm saving your dinner! What's meatballs and pasta without a croissant, huh? And this black hole is sure to eat them all if given the chance!”

“Don't make me punch you!” Astrid growled, clawing for the croissant basket, but Hiccup leapt for them first, snatching three of them for himself as well. Finally, he politely handed the basket to Astrid, who nearly snatched it from his grip, but when she looked inside, she grumbled. She turned the basket over, dropping one whole croissant onto her plate, and she stared at it in disgust.

Hiccup began to laugh, serving himself a heaping pile of pasta, then switching it with Astrid's plate, giving that one a lighter serving. “Oh, don't look like that,” Hiccup laughed, taking the meager serving for himself, getting Astrid to light up once more.

After that, dinner went without a hitch.

It wasn't until much later, when the three of them were on Hiccup's bed once more, Astrid fast asleep in a post-dinner nap, and Hiccup and Jack on their second scary movie, did Hiccup say in a soft voice, “Hey, Jack?”

“Hmm?” Jack vocalized, his eyes glued to the laptop screen in mild interest. He felt like he already knew the ending, so he was only watching to see if he was right at this point. Hiccup took a moment to think about what he wanted to say, and the silence was enough to get Jack's attention completely. He looked up at him, raising a brow, as if prompting him to continue. Hiccup pursed his lips, squinting at the laptop screen, though he was looking at Jack from the corner of his eye.

“Let's pretend for a moment that we're in the future and you're sixteen,” Hiccup said, and Jack only gave him an even more confused look, making the brunet blush lightly, “And pretend like... future me is telling future you that... I actually do kind of like you.”

Jack stared at him for a bit, his eyes wide once more, then he smiled a little and put his head back down on Hiccup's shoulder looking back at the movie. He shifted around, getting comfortable again, then let out a relaxed sigh.

“I'm not a fortune teller... but I think I have a good idea of what future me would say to future you.” Jack grinned, and when Hiccup asked what, Jack turned his gaze back up, looking at the Punk he was laying with, then he leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before looking back at the movie.

“Now hush,” He chuckled, “I want to see if it'll end like I think it will.”

Hiccup was frozen, his face a light pink and his mouth working mutely, as if trying to figure out what to say.... but then he decided that silence was good enough. He wrapped his arm tighter around Jack, making the little nerd smile a bit more against his shoulder. It was... nice, holding him like this.

But then Astrid began to snore, and the romance was gone, replaced instead with boyish humor, and they both began to snicker as she continued to snore.

 

 


	8. ch.7

 “Here you are, good sir!” Jack smiled as he slid into his seat, placing a neatly folded jacket on the metal table in front of his classmate, “Washed, dried, ironed, and warmed up by yours truly.”

Aster perked up a little when he saw his jacket, then laughed lightly before he took it from Jack, murmuring a soft, “Thank you, Jackie,” before he tucked it into his backpack. He had been wearing a replacement sweater that day, a thinner, green one, that zipped up in the middle.

“My notes?” Jack asked, and the man merely pulled the notebook out and placed it in front of his friend, getting a thankful smile from him. When he flipped open the notebook to a blank page and settled down in his seat, Aster sat up a bit more and tilted his head.

“So you made it home fine?” He asked, his voice light, but his eyes were heavy with concern, and Jack shifted a little from the intensity of his gaze.

“Yeah, I made it home fine,” He affirmed, a small smile on his lips, “Your jacket is really warm. I probably wouldn't have made it home properly without it.”

Aster laughed softly, then shrugged and said, “You can borrow it whenever you like, you know. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I let you freeze to death.”

Jack smiled wider and nodded a little, then said, “Then be prepared to give it up constantly, cause I'm a sucker for warm jackets.”

The two of them laughed, then fell into silence as Aster pulled out his own notebook and Jack wrote the header for his own notes. When the teacher finally came in, Jack remembered something he had wanted to tell Aster, and he leaned towards the man as their teacher begun their lecture.

“Oh, hey, I was going to throw a little party for myself... on my birthday? I was wondering if you wanted to come over.” He whispered, getting a surprised look from the other.

“Yeah, of course. When is it?” Aster whispered in return, and Jack smiled eagerly before saying softly, “This Saturday. It was just going to be a small get-together, you know? And, um... you're my friend, so I thought--”

“Of course, Jack,” Aster said again, meeting Jack's eyes with his own, “I'll be there. I promise.”

Jack fell silent, his eyes on Aster, and when he was sure the man was going to keep to his word, he gave him a heartfelt smile and nodded his head, whispering a brief thank you. He didn't want to tell Aster this—nor anyone else—but this would be the first birthday party he would be having since his childhood, and even then, he wasn't sure if his parents would be home to celebrate it with him.

They left the conversation at that, and Aster let Jack pay attention to the class. Meanwhile, he continued to scribble away in his notebook, though this time he was doing portraits. Jack didn't pay much attention to them, though, too preoccupied with his thoughts, and how he hoped his birthday would play out.

They didn't talk much until after class, when they walked together towards the Gym, so Aster could change. Jack could just head home, now, but he had a stack of papers to hand over to Kozmotis, so he figured he could do that before he left. He was just about to say goodbye to Aster when someone approached them from behind.

“Hey,” They called out, catching their attention and getting them to turn. It was Hiccup, and he looked unhappy to see Aster around Jack again, though he didn't talk about it. Instead, he looked over Jack and asked, “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Jack replied with a smile, and Hiccup smiled back before he gave him a playful shove to the shoulder.

“Had fun yesterday?” He asked, getting a small laugh from the nerd, and Aster rolled his eyes a bit too dramatically for Hiccup's tastes, but neither of them spoke to each other.

“Yeah, a lot. Thanks for having me over,” Jack grinned, his cheeks tinting red when he thought about what they had kind of talked about the other night, and Hiccup's eyes softened when he saw him blushing.

But with a shout, Jack took Hiccup by surprise, and the Punk and Aster both flinched when Jack remembered something.

“Oh! I-I almost forgot, um... I'm having a birthday party this Saturday, and I was wondering--” He began, but was cut off by Aster.

“Whoa, hold on, you're inviting this guy?” He scoffed, thumbing towards Hiccup, who's brows knitted together in a frown.

“Um... yeah. He's my friend, too,” Jack replied softly, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably, and Hiccup crossed his arms.

“What, is this jock invited too?” He asked coldly, only making Jack even more anxious.

“Yes. He is.” He replied stiffly, frowning at the both of them, “But that doesn't matter. Look, I just want to--”

“Oh, it matters,” Aster interrupted Jack again, and that churning in his gut was turning to a hot coal of repressed anger, but the Jock merely continued, “I don't hang around two-faced lowlifes like this one. No matter what.”

“Saves me the trouble of having to put up with your inflated ego,” Hiccup replied quickly, his upper lip curling in rage, “I doubt anyone else could fit in the same room with that thing.”

“Guys--” Jack tried, but he was pushed aside when Aster took a step closer to the shorter Punk, his fists squeezed tight and his jaw grinding.

“At least I don't have to hide my lack of a self-confidence behind spikes and piercings. At least I can look at myself in the mirror and admire what I see.” He growled, and Hiccup's eyes narrowed, looking like he was about to make a swing at the guy.

“Guys!” Jack yelled, hoping to get them to stop, but Hiccup ended it first.

“Look, I'll go to your party or whatever as long as that one doesn't,” Hiccup growled, finally looking at Jack, who felt like he had just been forced to swallow stones, “But so long as he's invited, consider me busy.”

“Same goes for me,” Aster added, and just like that, the two of them stomped off their own ways, leaving Jack feeling helpless and ignored. He stood there for a few more seconds, quiet and confused, and when he was sure neither of them were going to come back, he let out a sigh and dropped his shoulders before he turned away from where they had stood. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here anymore... but he had one more chore to take care of before he could go.

He sighed as he knocked on Kozmotis' door, and when he heard the man call out for him to come inside, Jack opened it up and stepped inside, getting a curious look from the teacher.

“Here,” Jack muttered, sounding practically dead, and he dug through his bag before he tossed the papers of his homework on his desk, “All of chapter nine.”

Kozmotis was quiet for a while, watching as Jack struggled to zip up his backpack once again, his face devoid of all emotion expect a slight hint of rage, and when he turned to leave, Kozmotis knew something had happened.

“Jack,” He called out, and the boy froze just before he opened the door. His shoulders stiffened, then slumped once more, and he only barely turned his head to hum in response. Kozmotis watched him for a moment longer, then asked softly, “Are you alright?”

Jack didn't respond immediately, but it seemed like this silence was all Kozmotis needed, because barely ten seconds later, Kozmotis was inviting Jack to sit down with him for the remainder of his free period, and talk to him if he needed to.

Jack stood still for a while longer, but eventually took Kozmotis up on his offer, and slipped into the closest desk to Kozmotis there was. He kept his head down, and his fingers interlaced atop the desk, and they sat there quietly for a good ten minutes. Kozmotis didn't seem to mind, and nor did he pressure Jack to speak with him. Instead, Kozmotis continued his work, grading papers, Jack's included. It wasn't until fifteen minutes into their silence did Jack finally speak up, but it wasn't about what was troubling him. Instead, he merely said in a toneless voice, “I'm having a birthday party... This Saturday, if you want to come...”

Kozmotis let out a sigh, putting his pen down for a moment, then he rubbed at his temple before saying, “Jack, like I said before--”

“It's weird, and people will think you're breaking the law if they see you come over, and blah blah blah.” Jack finished for him, lifting his head just a little, “I know. I get it.”

Kozmotis furrowed his brow, realizing this denial was hurting Jack more than he meant it to. Perhaps... the boy didn't celebrate his birthday often?

It seemed the only thing they could accomplish in tandem was silence, but Kozmotis struggled to break it once more as he said, “I'll... I'll think about it, Jack. I just don't want you to get in trouble.”

“It's fine,” Jack grumbled, sounding more depressed than he had the night Kozmotis had gone to his house, “Don't stress yourself about it.” and he got up and rushed out of the room. He was done here, and he had no reason to be here any longer than he wanted to. He planned to just go home and sleep his troubles away, and hope that Aster and Hiccup would make the effort to come to his party anyways.

When he got home, he checked his phone, having felt it buzz a few times in his pocket, and he sighed when he realized he still had that dinner date with Kozmotis.

But according to the text, which read, “You can come if you'd like...” Kozmotis was willing to let him take a rain check on the dinner. It was a weight off of his shoulders, and he couldn't help but appreciate the man's attentiveness... but he would feel much too guilty if he let himself miss this dinner with the man.

“Why wouldn't I? Free food.” He sent back, feeling just a bit better that day. He didn't get a response immediately, and he didn't care so much, since he knew Kozmotis should be busy. Still, he planned to be there, and he would just swallow the rage and hurt from today just like most other days in order to get through it.

Besides, Kozmotis didn't really care about his problems. The man just felt entitled, Jack decided.


	9. ch.8

 He arrived at the house around seven, and he walked up to the door with a sigh. Knocking politely, Jack waited for Kozmotis to open the door, ignoring the fact that his teacher seemed to live in a rather wealthy home, or the fact that there seemed to be some kind of neighborhood watch system in place, and that there was a curious stranger walking slowly down the sidewalk, watching the kid.

When the door was opened, Kozmotis looked down at Jack with a somewhat surprised gaze, but he seemed relieved all the same. Without much of a greeting, he gestured for Jack to come inside, not noticing his neighbor on the sidewalk. With the door shut, Kozmotis took Jack's jacket, then hung it by the door before he asked him, “Hungry?”

“Of course,” Jack replied neutrally, still a bit numb from that day's events, and he walked further into the house, though he did slow down when he began to realize the decor. He slowed down to a stop, his eyes wide, then he turned to look at Kozmotis before he asked, “You're rich?”

“I'm well-off,” Kozmotis replied calmly, shrugging his shoulders and gesturing for Jack to follow him. He lead him to the dining room, which was just as decorated as the rest of the house.

It wasn't anything overwhelming, of course. It seemed to match Kozmotis perfectly, somehow creating an impressive sophistication through simplistic accents and minimal flare. Bright colors were absent from his home, save for a few small pieces of gold, but even those seemed muted by the black-white-silver theme he seemed to have going. It all seemed expensive for someone on a teacher's salary, and Jack's confusion was obvious on his face. Kozmotis didn't give him a chance to ask before he shrugged his shoulders.

“I had saved up quite a bit from... previous jobs. I don't usually find things that strike my interests, so I tend to have a lot left over for when I do.” He gently ran his fingers over a delicate-looking marble sculpture, only about the size of his forearm, then he looked back up at Jack before asking, “Do you like it? I've been told it can seem a little tacky at times...”

“No, no, it's... fine.” Jack was quick to compliment him, looking around once more before laughing, “But, then again, I'm not an interior designer, so...”

“No worries,” Kozmotis smiled, approaching Jack carefully before he pulled out a seat for Jack to sit in, allowing him to relax, “I am not, either.”

He gently pushed Jack closer to the table, then left him for a minute to retrieve their dinner from the kitchen. When he returned with two plates set along one arm and two drinks in the other, Jack laughed softly and asked, “Were you a waiter before?”

“No, surprisingly,” Kozmotis smirked, placing Jack's drink and food before him, then setting his own down before the seat beside Jack's, “But it did require a certain amount of dexterity and balance.”

With the table set, Kozmotis sat, and he gestured for Jack to begin eating if he wanted. Jack smiled then turned to his plate to find....

“Are you kidding me?” Jack deadpanned, and Kozmotis merely began to laugh.

“I do hope you enjoy it. Took me the whole ten minutes to heat it up properly,” Kozmotis said happily, bringing a forkful of mac and cheese to his lips. Jack narrowed his eyes at Kozmotis, a smirk on his lips, and he scoffed in disbelief.

“You don't know how to cook, do you?” He questioned him, and Kozmotis let out a hum, as if he were tasting a delicacy, not mac and cheese.

“Not unless it comes with instructions,” He replied coolly, and Jack had to bite his tongue, though it did nothing to hold back his rather loud laughter. In the mere minute it took for them to have that exchange, Jack's mood had increased dramatically. Kozmotis grinned down at him, happy to see Jack truly laughing once more. He preferred this kind of Jack over the one he had seen during the school day. He still wondered what happened, but he felt it would be inappropriate to ask right then. Besides, he wanted Jack to be happy for a while longer.

“You're lucky I like mac and cheese,” Jack commented lightly, scooping some and biting it, eating it quicker than Kozmotis did, “Or else I might be a little offended.”

“Offended? Why, I made this with my own two hands. How would that offend you?” He scoffed, a grin on his face. He continued to eat, pausing a few times to drink his water—he still refused to have alcohol in the presence of an underage teen, much less his student.

“Because I went all out on that lasagna and all you do is cook mac and cheese? Do you know how long it took to make that lasagna?” Jack questioned, pointing his fork at Kozmotis, though he only complained jokingly. He could care less if Kozmotis cooked the dinner himself or not, he was just happy to be spending time with someone.

Jack and Kozmotis finished up their dinner soon after, but when Jack thought it was time for him to go, Kozmotis stopped him.

“Actually, Jack...” He spoke softly, as if to keep the other from becoming scared, “I wanted to talk to you about a few things. You could say I'm... A bit worried.”

“What about?” Jack asked with a frown, and Kozmotis shifted in his seat for a moment before he stood.

“Come. We will discuss this is the lounge.” Kozmotis decided, and he lead Jack to the lounge. He sat him down in one of the leather armchairs, turned on the gas-lit fireplace, then left Jack for the kitchen once more. He was gone for nearly five minutes, and Jack sat in the armchair a bit awkwardly, tapping his fingers against the armrests and looking around the room. Kozmotis came back inside when Jack was looking at one of his pictures, featuring a little girl in a sundress and hat, and he had with him two mugs, one filled with hot chocolate, the other with coffee.

He handed Jack his mug—the hot chocolate, then he sat down in the armchair just across from Jacks, with only a small coffee table between them. He sipped at his coffee while Jack gently blew on his hot chocolate, and when he finally did speak, it was in a soft voice, barely above a murmur.

“You seemed extremely upset today, Jack,” He mentioned, looking over at the teen, who stared down into his chocolate, “Distant, even... I was worried that you weren't going to come tonight.”

“Yeah... I was upset, I guess,” Jack admitted, bringing the mug to his lips, though he didn't drink it yet. He didn't particularly like hot drinks, but he didn't want to show disrespect, “But it was over nothing, just... a little thing with some people at school...”

“A little thing?” Kozmotis repeated, sounding doubtful, “I don't think I had ever seen you so upset, Jack... and I know I have only known you for a few months, but I had never seen you do more than frown until today...”

“Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but--”

“And the issue with your parents doesn't sit right with me,” Kozmotis interrupted, his gaze growing colder as he thought about it, “You say they're never home, and it didn't seem like you were being sarcastic... Please tell me if I'm reading too much into it.”

Jack's throat was tight. He couldn't say that he had been kidding when he knew he hadn't been. He didn't like lying, not to people who actually seemed to care about his well being. He stared into the fire, the mug still at his lips, and he decided not to respond. His silence seemed to be enough of an affirmation.

“Jack...” Kozmotis sighed, putting his coffee on the small round table, “I can't... I can't sit by and pretend like nothing is wrong if your parents aren't taking care of you.”

“It's fine,” Jack claimed, but Kozmotis shook his head.

“It's not.”

“It's _fine_ ” Jack said again, causing Kozmotis to raise his voice again.

“It is not, Jack!” He yelled, and Jack gripped his mug tighter, still staring into the flames, “You are fifteen! And I don't care if your birthday is this month, you're still a minor for the time being!”

“Mr. Pitchiner, I swear, I'm okay.” Jack sighed, lowering his mug and finally looking at Kozmotis, “It's been like this ever since I was a boy. I've learned to take care of myself.”

“But you shouldn't have to.” Kozmotis sighed, feeling worn by this conversation, “You are still a boy. You should still have your parents around you...”

“I told you, it doesn't matter,” Jack sighed, putting his own mug down and standing up, “Thank you for having me, Mr. Pitchiner, but I think I should--”

“Don't run, Jack. We need to talk about this. This is for your own good.” Kozmotis claimed, standing up as well, “Please... At least let me help. If you don't want me to call CPS for you, then at least let me do something else.”

Jack stared at him, his heart pounding in anxiety. He wasn't sure what to think of it, if he wanted to feel cared for or doubtful of his agenda. He didn't speak just yet, not sure which answer would fix all of this and which would make it worse. He tucked his hands into his jacket pocket, grinding his teeth in thought, and after a while longer of tense silence, Kozmotis spoke up once more.

“Just tell me what I can do to help, Jack...” He pleaded, taking a step towards Jack. The teen tensed up a bit, but he didn't move back. Instead, he stared up at Kozmotis for a while longer, and when the man didn't seem to back down from his plea, he let out a short breath and lowered his head.

“I'm fine...” He whispered, and before Kozmotis could claim he wasn't, he quickly added, “But I... I _am_ lonely, sometimes... I just want a friend.”

“A friend,” Kozmotis repeated gently, his brows furrowing at the thought. It would be a strange arrangement, being his student's friend... but it would only be for a little over half the school year. After that, Jack wold be graduating, and it wouldn't matter much any more. He pondered it for a while longer, before he clicked his tongue and said, “Well then, Jack... consider me just that.”

“Reaslly?” Jack asked, looking up at Kozmotis in surprise and, above all, confusion, “B-but... why?”

“Because you said that that's what you want me to do. If it will help you, then I will do it.” Kozmotis explained himself, and after a bit more of dumb staring from Jack, Kozmotis added truthfully, “And... I realize I care about you, Jack. You might not be my best student in class, but I admire your raw intelligence.”

“So you only like me for my brains?” Jack questioned, a small, shy smile coming to his lips, and Kozmotis couldn't help but laugh.

“Well... I must admit that it is often the only thing that keeps me interested in others, but... you make me wonder if there is something else. Something beside your smarts, no matter how arrogant it has made you.” He took another step closer, and Jack didn't tense up this time. Kozmotis gently placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, squeezing it briefly, and while looking into his eyes, he said, “Call me Kozmotis, if you'd like. Or Pitch—a nickname my colleagues have used. Either is suitable... Jack.”

Jack smiled a bit more, looking up at Kozmotis in wonder, but soon his smile fell and worry filled his eyes, “You're not just... saying all of this because you're worried about me... right? I mean... you _want_ to be my friend, right?”

“Of course I do. Though I will admit, I will be... distant for the remainder of the school year. I dislike having personal relationships with my students. It makes me feel like I am playing favorites... though you are already an exception, what with our less-than-ordinary agreement we have.” Kozmotis explained with a shrug, relieving Jack of most of his worries, “You are an interesting young man, Jack. And I believe our... friendship could last.”

“I hope it does...” Jack said honestly, his voice wrapped in desire for such a thing. Friendships were something Jack could never seem to have, and even when Aster and Hiccup claimed to be his friends, they still let him down when they declared they wouldn't be going to his party. If he could just get out of school with one friend... Jack would feel successful.

Kozmotis smiled at him kindly, then said, “Come. I'll take you home. It's much too late for you to be walking about alone, isn't it?”

“Oh, I'll be fine!” Jack huffed, turning a little red at being babied, but Kozmotis wouldn't hear it.

“Come on, now, it's a mere ten minutes away from here, I'm sure. My car is in the garage.” He urged Jack, and the teen finally gave in with a long suffering sigh and a roll of his eyes.

“ _Fine._ If you insist!” He groaned, though he truly appreciated. He wouldn't dare utter a word of it, though, but Kozmotis seemed just fine with that. They slipped into the car, the garage door opening smoothly behind them, and not long after, they were on the road, gentle music playing from the speakers on low and the hum of the engine right under that. Kozmotis drove skillfully, and Jack felt just as relaxed as he would with his own parents. He leaned back in the leather seat, watching the streetlamps pass by, and when they reached Jack's house, he looked back to his teacher.

“So you'll come tomorrow, right? To my birthday?” He asked him, trying to sound normal, though his voice wavered in anxiety. Kozmotis still wore an uncertain look, but he considered it for a longer time than before, and finally nodded.

“I will... try. I still don't want people to get the wrong idea about our friendship, Jack. But... I will do my best to come.” He promised, and Jack felt his heart race in excitement. Now he only had to hope that Hiccup and Aster would get over themselves and show, too.

“Thank you,” He whispered, wanting to reach out and hug Kozmotis, but not wanting to overstep any boundaries. The man merely smiled at him, then nodded for him to hurry on home. Jack smiled wide, then opened up the car door before he stepped out, making the quick walk between the street and his front door. Kozmotis waited, watching him carefully, and left only when Jack had the door open and was stepping inside. They waved to each other once more, then Kozmotis left, and Jack stepped further into his still empty house.


	10. Ch.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, its been a pretty hectic week, so the chapters might come a little slower from this point on.

Jack woke up bright and early the next day, feeling energetic right off the bat. He had a lot to prepare for in anticipation for the 'party' he had been planning to throw. He got up from his bed, not caring to change just yet. He needed to clean the house, first of all.

H e didn't care to check if his parents were still home. He knew they wouldn't be. Saturdays were always their busiest days, it seemed, and no matter how early he woke up, he wouldn't see them. They also tended to stay out of town over the weekends, and if they didn't, then they would only come back home if they had forgotten something, usually in the middle of the night.

Jack was quick to push these thoughts aside. He had a party to set up, after all. He didn't want to be sad on his birthday.

He got right into it. He made his bed first, then picked up the textbooks and papers around his room. He tucked them away and made sure everything looked fine before he went on to the rest of the house. He didn't expect any three of those he had invited to go too far into the house, but he didn't want to only clean half of it. He didn't believe in half-finished jobs.

He started with the living room, picking up misplaced items, opening the windows, and dusting down the table tops and television. He polished the leather seats carefully, vacuumed,then lit a few scented candles, just to fill the air with a fresh scent. He move on slowly, taking care not to miss any corners, and he had emptied out the vacuum twice before he felt satisfied that the floors were spotless. Next, he moved on to the kitchen, cleaning any left over dishes, wiping down the counters and sweeping the floors. He took out the trash and replaced the bag, cleaned then opened the windows, then mopped twice. He did the same to the bathrooms, making sure he scrubbed the tub as well, not that any of them would need it.

When the downstairs area was done, he took a break to make himself breakfast. It was just a plate of eggs, but it was enough to keep his energy up, and when he was done and the dishes were clean, he moved on. Staying in the kitchen, he began preparing the cake, deciding on plain vanilla, just in case any of them didn't like a particular flavor. It was a simple cake, made from a box, and was ready to bake in merely ten minutes. When that was in the oven, he began preparing a simple dinner, that could be heated up and enjoyed when they arrived. It was relatively easy to make, and only took him a little over a half an hour to complete. He set it all in the fridge, then decided to start on the upper floor.

He cleaned the windows, vacuumed, dusted, and finished everything else up, and by the time he was done getting the house clean, he only had four hours before his party began. He rushed to decorate the house, setting up streamers and blowing up a few balloons because, hey, it was his birthday, and he liked balloons. He tied them down to the kitchen table, then hurried to decorate his cake, which had been left to cool after it was done cooking.

He smeared it with white icing, doing his best not to tear it, then he took the gels to write himself a brief “Happy Birthday!”

He stepped back from his work with a satisfied huff. He was sure he would be complimented on it. He checked the time to make sure he wasn't running late, and saw he only had an hour to go. Jack quickly set the cake on the table, sticking a few thin candles around it, then he went to sit on the couches in the living room closest to the front door. He was done with preparations, and all he had to do now was wait.

He checked his watch constantly, anxious but excited, though no one came early. He didn't mind. Some people liked being fashionably late, whatever that meant...

He shifted around on the couch for some time, deciding to lay across it boredly. He checked his watch a few more times throughout the hour, getting more and more impatient. Well, his house was one of many clones in the neighborhood... plus, it's not like Hiccup or Aster had been here before. Maybe they got lost?

He considered texting them to make sure they were coming, but eventually talked himself out of it. He didn't want to come off as rude or doubtful...

He got up from the couch and began to pace, glancing towards the door, then peering out the window, then checking the time again.

So they were an hour and a half late. That was fine. Maybe there was traffic?

Jack felt his stomach began to ache. He didn't want to eat without them, but he was really getting hungry. He shuffled towards the kitchen, pausing a few times to look towards the door again, then eventually heated himself up just a small portion of the dinner he had made. He sat down at the table with his plate, the cake set right before him. With a fork in one hand and the other limp on the table, Jack stared down at his plate, his mind racing.

Two hours had passed since his party was supposed to have happened, but he still sat there alone. His food went untouched, despite the pain in his stomach, but soon enough, it was replaced with a different kind of emptiness.

They had been serious, it seemed. They really weren't going to show up. Maybe they just forgot? But no, he had told them about it just yesterday.

Jack had begun to pace again, his dinner growing cold and the cake only painful to look at. He held his phone in his hand, an unsent text open to both Aster and Hiccup, merely asking “Where are you?”

He didn't want to send it. He didn't want them to pretend like they had been busy or had forgotten, just like his parents always did. He didn't want to hear them complain or pretend to care.

Finally, Jack flopped down on the couch, the hand holding his phone hanging down from the side, and his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. He felt foolish. He felt like he should have seen this coming. They didn't really care about him, or his birthday, or anything more than how he could help them in class.

In the end, Jack didn't have any friends. Kozmotis probably didn't even want to be his friend. They all just abandoned him, just like his parents.

He lifted his phone for a moment, looking at the unsent text, and with a final sigh, he hit send.

With that out of the way, he dropped his arm and closed his eyes, letting his phone slip from his fingers and hit the ground. He felt so alone. He felt so... unwanted. He never thought his birthday could have gotten any worse.

He thought he would be angry, especially three hours after his part should have started, but he only felt remarkably empty. With his eyes closed, he felt like he could fall asleep there. He could only hope that he didn't wake back up.

He thought he was dreaming when he heard the doorbell ring, and he sighed and rolled onto his side, hiding himself against the back of the couch. If only, he thought to himself.

But then he startled upright when he heard it ring again, following by a few soft knocks. He frowned, staring at the door for a long while, then jumped to his feet when two more knocks came, along with a muffled “Jack?”

His heart pounded for a moment and he rushed to the door, fumbling with the knob until he could unlock and open it, and when he looked up, he saw Kozmotis standing there, an apologetic look on his face and a nicely wrapped gift in his hand.

“I did my best, Jack,” He tried to explain himself, but Jack only stared at him, his eyes wide, “You must understand I was... nervous about being seen...”

“You came...” Jack could only whisper, and Kozmotis swallowed thickly before he nodded.

“Horribly, horribly late, if I might add,” He mentioned, knowing there was really no excuse available for how late he was aside from his own nerves.

“But you came...” Jack said again, his voice filling with emotion, and Kozmotis' own expression softened just a bit.

“Yes,” He finally relented, giving Jack a soft smile, “I did... for you, Jack.”

Jack's previously wide eyes brimmed with tears, and before he could think about it, he grabbed Kozmotis by the wrist and tugged him inside, shutting the door behind him. He threw his arms around Kozmotis' neck, having to jump a little to reach, and he tugged the man down into a hug, burying his face against Kozmotis' neck as he let out a weak sob.

The older man stood there awkwardly as Jack held him, and after some time of having the boy cry into his shoulder, he gently asked, “Was... I the only one to come?”

He could feel Jack nodding, and that made his stomach churn. He put a hand on Jack's back, slowly rubbing, then he asked, “Even your parents...?”

Nodding again, and Kozmotis closed his eyes, feeling a strange sense of hate for the people he had never met before. He held Jack a little tighter, his gift for the boy still in his hand, but soon Jack pulled away.

“I-I made a cake!” He suddenly exclaimed, wiping at his eyes and sniffling noisily, taking Kozmotis' hand and tugging him towards the kitchen, “It's, um... just a vanilla cake, b-b-but I made it and you can have some!”

When they got to the dining room, he let go of Kozmotis' hand, and he started to cut the cake. Kozmotis was about to mention to Jack how he didn't particularly care for sweets, but when he watched Jack cut it and listen to him babble on about how proud he was of the cake and how excited he was to eat it with a friend, at which point he paused, as if to take in the weight the word 'friend' carried, Kozmotis felt like he didn't have much of a choice. If anything, eating the cake was more for Jack's sake than his own, so he accepted the dessert and he ate it with the boy, who was still wiping away tears and forcing himself to smile.

Kozmotis watched him for a bit longer as he ate his cake, and when Jack realized he was being stared at, he looked up at Kozmotis in confusion, his eyes a faint red from crying. Kozmotis continued to stare, his eyes hard, but filled with... something. Jack wasn't sure if it was a bad something or a good something, or a something in between... but whatever it was, it made him nervous. When a few more tense minutes of silence passed, Jack finally piped up, asking him a nervous, “What's the matter? Why are you staring at me?”

Kozmotis shook his head briefly, his eyes still locked on Jack, then he finally said, “You have every right to hate the world... Jack... But yet, one person is enough to make you smile so eagerly...”

Jack wasn't sure how to take Kozmotis' words, so he merely shrugged and cut himself another piece of cake, not caring that they hadn't eaten dinner. It was well past time for that, anyways. Kozmotis continued to watch him, and when he realized Jack didn't seem to understand what he was getting at, he merely continued to say, “You amaze me, Jack. To let even the smallest touch of happiness over power everything else so completely... why, if you weren't my student, I would have thought myself to be much more than admiring towards such a trait...”

Jack's eyes darted up to Kozmotis in surprise, finally catching on, and he sat up a little straighter, his cheeks a light pink. He swallowed down the cake he had in his mouth, then he licked at his lips nervously.

“Well,” He breathed, setting his plate down on the table, “I guess it's... lucky for us that I graduate this year... huh?”

Kozmotis hummed lightly, a small smile coming to his lips, then he murmured, “Yes... it is...”

“And I suppose it's even luckier that I turned sixteen today, huh?”

Kozmotis chuckled, then looked away coyly, saying, “Don't get ahead of yourself now, Jack. Our student-teacher relationship is going to stay just at that so long as you attend that school... our friendship as well. We will worry about whatever happens later on, after you graduate.”

Jack laughed a little, his heart racing, and he shrugged his shoulders and said, “Well... you said you wanted to be my secret friend... right? So... what's so wrong about going a step further?”

“Jack, I merely said--”

“Just one date.” Jack interrupted him, sitting a bit straighter, “We don't have to be anything serious. Just one little date and that's all.”

Kozmotis looked doubtful, for good reason of course. He didn't want to put his career on the line for one silly boy with a face too handsome and a brain too big for his own good... Kozmotis always knew he was into younger men, but this was just pushing the boundaries. He was practically robbing the cradle like this, but... from this day on, at least Kozmotis wouldn't be arrested at worst.

With a final sigh, he rolled his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, then finally said, “Fine, but it will be a private date at my home. I don't want anyone seeing us--”

“I know, I know,” Jack said happily, “You and your paranoia comes first.”

“It's not paranoia, it's a legitimate concern!” Kozmotis fought him, but Jack only laughed again. When they settled down, Kozmotis unable to keep the smile from his face in the boy's presence, Jack's eyes flitted down to the still wrapped gift left on the table. Kozmotis' gaze followed his, and he gestured for him to take it.

“I wasn't quite sure what to get you, honestly,” Kozmotis said with a frown, “So I hope you can at least appreciate the thought.”

Jack rose a brow curiously as he picked up the gift, feeling the weight of it in his hands, and after a few moments of thought, he began to carefully peel apart the paper, trying not to make a huge mess as he tore into his only gift.

Once the cover was shown, though, Jack's hands froze. His eyes shot right up to Kozmotis, seeing his uncertain grimace, and before the man could think Jack hated it, the teen went off into a slew of 'Thank you's, and he cradled the still half-wrapped college-level history textbook against his chest.

When Jack finally parted with the book, he and Kozmotis decided to lounge in the living room for a while, talking to each other about anything that they thought was appropriate between teacher and student, and when those conversation topics ran out, they ventured into the topics only friends might share. They gossiped about the other students and teachers, Jack highly amused to hear about his math teacher's snorting problem, and Kozmotis a bit unsettled to hear about how Jack had been bullied multiple times before.

“If there's ever a problem, Jack, you can come to me,” Kozmotis decided to tell him, getting a flustered look in response, “In fact... I think I would rather have you sitting in on all of my classes without paying attention than being out and about...”

Jack stared at him for a bit longer, a kind of thankful longing in his eyes, but then it all turned to mischief when he asked Kozmotis, “Are you sure? I mean, you might want to think about that twice before you really say things like that...”

Kozmotis narrowed his eyes at Jack, a playful smirk coming to his lips, and he asked him, “What? Do you think you'll distract me from my work, Mr. Frost?”

“I think I'll irritate you more, Mr. 'I hate it when students don't pay attention in class'! If anything, you'll get an aneurism from me being there!”

Kozmotis laughed lightly, his head tilting back for a moment before he shook his head, “Don't be ridiculous. Besides, with you there, I wouldn't have to worry about teaching the class. It's like having my own TA.”

“Only if you pay me!” Jack chuckled, giving Kozmotis a gentle kick to the thigh, getting the man to laugh with him.

“Oh, I'll pay you. I'll pay you with grades.”

“Hmm... I dunno, I think I can get good grades by myself easily enough,” Jack grinned, sitting up a little and leaning towards Kozmotis, “I think I'd rather be paid in something else...”

“Oh? And what do you have in mind?” Kozmotis questioned him, raising a brow and leaning in as well, as if challenging him. Jack looked between his eyes, that mischievous smile still on his lips, then he leaned in a bit more.

“If the date goes well... maybe... you'll pay me with a little... kiss... in the end?” He whispered, his eyes hopeful, and Kozmotis smirked a little before he leaned away again, much to Jack's obvious dismay.

“If it goes well,” He agreed, looking away from Jack for a moment as he drank in the nervous excitement that seemed to roll off the teenager. After a touch of silence, Kozmotis glanced back at him, then added, “But I wouldn't want to spring a surprise on you. Perhaps a touch of practice will do you well.”

And with that said, he took Jack by the chin and pulled him in close, amused by the way Jack's eyes widened, and the way his body language practically screamed uncertainty. Kozmotis hesitated for a moment, unsure if this would be okay in the first place, but he wasn't allowed much time to think about it when Jack leaned in the rest of the way, his lips finding Kozmotis' easily.

It was a quick little action, and they pulled apart almost immediately after, Jack's face flushed in embarrassment, and Kozmotis's eyes locked on his. He could tell from just this much that Jack was starved for this kind of attention, and he knew how bad it could be if his first relationship, no matter how short, was with someone who didn't give him enough attention. Kozmotis himself knew that he wasn't a good candidate for Jack, at least, not the Jack he had in his grip right now...

But he decided he would keep to his word. He would take Jack out, and see how it went. He could only hope that, if things got more interesting for the older man, that he could finally give the teen the attention he deserved...

Until that point, however, they pulled away. Jack's eyes were filled with wonder while Kozmotis merely looked away, and after a while longer of soft conversation, Kozmotis decided that it was getting late. Jack reluctantly agreed, and he led Kozmotis to the door.

“Thank you for coming,” Jack spoke up as Kozmotis stepped out of the house, “And thank you for the gift...”

“It was my pleasure, Jack,” Kozmotis replied kindly, smiling at the younger teen before him.

“Are you sure you wouldn't mind if I sat in on a few of your classes?” Jack asked seriously this time, looking up at the man in worry, but he smiled when Kozmotis nodded.

“I look forward to it.” He commented lightly, getting a soft laugh from the boy. He turned away, then, and called out over his shoulder, “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Pitchiner...” Jack sighed, resting his head against the door.

“I told you,” Kozmotis sighed, turning around and walking backwards for a short while, “Just call me Pitch.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack laughed softly, watching him go, “See you tomorrow... Pitch.”

 


	11. ch.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones kinda long sorry

Hiccup sat at his desk, his feet propped on top and his phone in his hand, texting a few others when Jack walked in. He noticed the boy immediately... then noticed how his shoulders tensed and how he deliberately turned his gaze elsewhere. Hiccup frowned at the reaction, and he sat up straight anyways and watched as Jack slid into his seat behind him. Jack kept his head down, though, and didn't even respond when Hiccup said hello.

The brunet watched him for a while, then turned around completely and said with a frown, “Hey? Hello? Earth to Jack?”

When he wouldn't stop pestering him, Jack finally gave in, shooting Hiccup his dirtiest glare, and he all but growled out, “What do you want?”

Hiccup had to take a moment to reel in surprise. He blinked twice, worked his mouth slowly, as if trying to form the words, then he scoffed and asked, “Are you... Are you mad at me or something?”

“ _Yes_.” Jack replied bluntly, and Hiccup gritted his teeth.

“What for?” Hiccup questioned him, as if it wasn't obvious. Jack's glare turned into one of disbelief.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Jack huffed, sitting upright, “You missed my birthday!”

“No I didn't!” Hiccup said, his face lighting up as if he suddenly remembered something, then he pulled up his bag and pulled out a present, “See? I remembered. I got you something!”

He tried handing Jack the gift, but Jack smacked his hand away, looking more than offended, “You _missed_ my _birthday!_ I don't care about the presents!”

Hiccup's eyes narrowed, and he shoved the present at Jack once more, “I didn't forget it, okay? Now take the present!”

“Leave me alone!” Jack shouted, raising his hand to smack the gift away again, but Hiccup caught it with his own free hand, squeezing tightly. Jack grunted in pain, his eyes darting up to Hiccup's in surprise. He was acting weird...

But Jack was still upset, and Hiccup acting weird wasn't any of his business.

Hiccup and Jack stared at each other, Jack's narrowing in hate, but soon they noticed the rest of the class staring at them. With a sigh, Hiccup spoke to defend himself, saying in a low voice, “I told you, I wasn't going to come if that jock friend of yours was going!”

“Yeah, well it turns out neither of you did! The only one who showed up, three hours later, was P--”

“Jack! Hamish!” The teacher suddenly yelled, startling the two out of their argument, “Settle whatever... this is on your own time. Sit down, class is starting.”

The two of them looked at each other again, Hiccup's eyes filled with apology, but Jack didn't accept an ounce of it. The class went on with a tense air between them, and when the bell rang, Hiccup tried handing Jack his gift, but the teen merely slapped it away and stomped off, leaving Hiccup in the dust without a chance to properly apologize.

Now that he had dealt with one, he had to deal with the other...

He marched into his anatomy class, fully prepared to give Aster the same passive-aggressive silent-treatment, but he was shocked to see the state he was in.

Aster had his head on the table, his hood pulled over and his scarf wrapped around his neck. His cheeks were bright red and in his hand was a thermos. He looked like hell, and Jack slid into the seat beside him.

Aster's eyes peeked open just barely, then slid shut again before he grumbled out, “Happy Birthday... Sorry...”

“Have you been sick all weekend?” Jack asked him, his brows furrowed together in concern, especially after Aster nodded, “Why didn't you text me?”

“Didn't want to puke all over the phone.” Aster replied with a shrug, peeking up at Jack once more, “I think I ate something bad...”

“No, it looks like you just have a stomach flu. You really shouldn't be here.” Jack tsked, pressing a hand against Aster's forehead, then his cheeks, then he started checking his eyes, “You're way too hot...”

“Thanks, you should see me when I don't feel like crap,” Aster joked, giving Jack a wink which made him roll his eyes, “But I can't miss a class. I'm already way too far behind, Jack... I can't risk it...”

“Oh, shut up, you're sick.” Jack rolled his eyes, “Even I know not to come if you're this sick. Come on, I'll take you to the nurse.”

Aster refused to go at first, but when Jack looped his arms around one of Aster's and tugged, the man sluggishly went with him, stumbling on his feet a bit. They collected their things slowly, Jack carrying Aster's bag for him, and they were just about to head out when the teacher walked in. With one look at the guy, though, the teacher stepped aside and said, “Hurry on, now, I don't want to get infected.”

They left soon after, and stumbled down the hallways. Aster was a heavy guy with all his muscle, and Jack wasn't the strongest kid there was in the first place. He struggled to keep the older man upright, one of his arms looped over Jack's shoulders, and his thermos still gripped tightly in his hand. They paused for a moment, Jack trying to catch his breath and Aster leaning against the lockers, his head spinning.

“How are you holding up?” Jack asked him, looking over the dizzy Aster with a frown, and he rolled his eyes when Aster shrugged.

“Come on, we're almost there.” He huffed, taking Aster's arm again and walking him down the hall. When they finally reached the nurse's office, Aster collapsed onto the crappy mattress they had tucked in the corner. Jack plopped down in a chair beside him, then tugged closer one of the trash cans just in case. Aster didn't look like he was about to vomit any time soon, but Jack would rather be safe than sorry.

A few minutes went by before the nurse finally came in, and she barely took a look at Aster before she rolled her eyes and said, “I'll call his parents.”

“Thanks,” Aster and Jack said in unison, and they were left alone once more. Aster groaned tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face, wiping away some sweat. Jack watched him for a time, then took the thermos for him and popped it open, finding some chicken broth inside.

“Eat some,” Jack urged him, filling the cap with broth and holding it out to Aster, who groaned and turned away, “Come on, you have to have something in you.”

“It'll just come back out...” Aster complained, and Jack rolled his eyes before he set the thermos and the lid down on the side table. He helped Aster sit up a bit, using his backpack to keep him propped up, then he picked up the thermos lid and wafted it under Aster's nose, and even from where he was sitting, he could hear the man's stomach rumble.

“See? You're hungry. Not vomity. Now eat.” Jack urged him again, pressing the lid to Aster's lips and getting him to take a reluctant sip.

That was all he needed, it seemed, and soon Aster was chugging the broth down like it was a life source. Jack helped him fill up the lid once more, but ordered the older man to drink it slower this time, just so he could give himself the chance to fill up.

When the nurse came back in, she had with her a pink slip, and Jack immediately knew what that meant. Before she could say anything, Jack stood up and said, “Are you kidding? He's in no condition to be walking home himself.”

“Hey, his parents are busy, it seemed. They said he could handle it.” The nurse argued, handing Aster the off-grounds slip and helping him to his feet, “There, see? He can stand just fine.”

Jack frowned at her, about to argue again when Aster smiled at him, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder, “Hey, it's okay,” He said softly, and before Jack could argue with him, he ruffled his hair and said, “I don't live that far, seriously. But I'll give you a text if I collapse, okay? Promise.”

“Jeez, you're gunna make me worry about you...” Jack sighed, his cheeks a light red at being treated like a kid, what with the hair ruffling, “If you die in a sewer I'm going to laugh.”

“Sure you will,” Aster smirked, then he picked up his thermos and, with almost no motor skills, wandered his way out of the school, headed home.

“Alright, kiddo, you should head back to class,” The nurse sighed, waving Jack away without any other comments, and Jack merely did as told, though he mentally scoffed at her dismissal. He was absolutely certain he knew more about her job than she did, and he was only sixteen. When he got back to Anatomy and sat down, the teacher thanked him for taking the 'decrepit' out of his class, and continued his lecture.

Jack took his notes diligently, paying attention much easier than usual, since Aster wasn't there to whisper jokes into his ear, and when the bell rang to let the class out, the teacher called Jack back before he could leave.

“It looks like your classmate left you something before you were able to stumble your way out of here,” He said casually, lifting up a crudely wrapped gift, with Christmas wrapping paper instead of birthday themed. Jack's brows shot up in surprise, and he took the gift carefully before he thanked the teacher.

“It's none of my business,” the man merely replied, scratching his head, “But I'd sanitize the hell out of that unless you want that flu he caught.”

Jack laughed lightly, and with another brief 'thank you' he left, heading not home, but for Pitch's classroom. He had an empty period between Jack's anatomy class and Pitch's class that he was supposed to not really attend, so he didn't feel too bad about knocking on the door and letting himself in when he heard Pitch's call.

“Hello, Mr. Pitchiner.” Jack called out pleasantly, closing the door behind him with a smile and bounding over to the closest desk to Pitch's. He slid in, tossing his bag to the ground and placing the present on top of the desk.

“Hello to you, Jack,” Pitch smirked at him, leaning back in his seat, “What's that you have?”

“A present from my friend,” Jack said with a grin, looking down at the still wrapped gift and turning it over in his hands, though when he looked back up at Pitch, he saw the man didn't seem to amused.

“One of your friends?” He clarified, and when Jack nodded he asked next, “You mean one of your friends who had decided to not show up to your birthday party?”

“Yeah, I was about to rip him a new one, but it turns out he was ill. Practically knocking on death's door, you know? He tried coming to school today, but I made him go home.” Jack explained with a shrug, and Pitch relaxed a little.

“Lucky thing, to have such a forgiving thing like you be his friend,” He smirked, and Jack chuckled lightly.

“Nah, not that forgiving... I yelled at the other guy who didn't show...”

“Not your friend?” Pitch asked, and Jack paused for a moment at the question before he shook his head.

“No, not anymore...” He muttered coldly, and Pitch's brows rose, but he didn't have anything to say about that. Who Jack made friends with and why wasn't any of Pitch's business, and he didn't plan to stick his nose in it.

Instead, he gestured for Jack to come closer, which he happily did. The teen even brought along his present, and when he was seated on Pitch's desk, he looked it over again before Pitch said, “Why don't you open it? I bet it's better than what I got you.”

“If it is, then you'll just have to one-up him, won't you,” Jack joked, getting a light chuckle from the man facing him. Jack turned the gift over in his hands a few more times, then began to pull the wrapping paper away, uncovering a medium sized canvas. Jack's breath caught in his throat at the sheer beauty of it, and he held the painting out at arms' length to take it in. Pitch looked upon it as well, his own face filling with surprise, and he said softly:

“Well... you have a talented friend, don't you.”

Jack could only nod as he looked upon his own face, though it was painted with geometric shapes, formed with sharp changes in color. Aster's signature was at the bottom, which looked like an 'A' inside of an egg, and Jack ran his fingers over it slowly before he broke out into a smile.

“It's gorgeous...” Jack sighed, and Pitch smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“I prefer the real thing.” He hummed lightly, and Jack's cheeks lit up in embarrassment. He gave Pitch a playful, shove to his shoulder, getting a laugh from the older man. Jack thought it was a little strange, how comfortable they had gotten with each other... but he didn't let it bother him. Chemistry was a good thing, after all, and even if they only turned out to be just friends, Jack realized he didn't have much of a problem with it.

They spent the rest of Pitch's free period talking about meaningless things and briefly about History, and about ten minutes before his free period ended, Jack asked a bit nervously.

“Hey, Pitch? Are you sure you want to... do that, um.. date thing with me?”

Pitch looked up at Jack with a raised brow, then smirked and said, “Yes, Jack. Are you?”

“Yeah...” Jack replied, though even he knew he didn't sound too convincing. Pitch looked at him for a bit longer.

“You can always change your mind, you know...” Pitch said softly, and Jack shook his head.

“No, I... I know I want to, but... I just don't want to embarrass myself, I guess...” Jack explained awkwardly, and Pitch smirked.

“Don't worry about that, Jack. I have a lot of fun when I'm around you. I'm sure it will be fine.” Pitch replied calmly, and Jack could only believe him. He gave him a brief nod, then sighed and got up from the desk when the bell rang.

“I'll see you tomorrow?” Jack asked, a hopeful smile on his face, and Pitch nodded.

“I'll text you tonight, though. We'll try to figure out a good time to meet.” he mentioned, and Jack smiled and nodded excitedly. He left quickly, making sure none of his classmates saw him. It wouldn't do to be mocked and bullied for not attending Pitch's class, especially if it might reveal his and Pitch's arrangement. He was just about to leave the campus when he ran directly into someone, and nearly dropped the painting Aster had given him. Both he and the person he ran into yelped, and when he looked up, he felt the happiness drain from him.

“Jack!” Hiccup said, looking surprised, and he put his hand on Jack's shoulder to keep him from running away, “Hey, come on, you can't be angry with me forever!”

“I plan to.” Jack replied coldly jerking his shoulder out of Hiccup's grip, but the punk merely grabbed his arm instead. His eyes darted down to the painting he held, his brows coming together in a frown, and he looked back up at Jack.

“What's that?” He asked him, backing Jack up against a wall to keep him from running off, “Who's it from?”

“It's none of your business.” Jack growled, struggling to get away from Hiccup, who only held onto him tighter. Jack couldn't help but think again about how strange Hiccup was acting...

“You're mad at me for missing your birthday, but you take Aster's gift just fine? How come, Jack?” Hiccup questioned him, equal parts upset and confused as to why Jack seemed to angry at him for missing it, and not Aster.

“He had his reasons.” Jack growled, and Hiccup scoffed at him, “And all you had was your jealousy! You don't care about me, Hiccup.”

“Yes, I do!” Hiccup argued, “You can't tell me what I can and can't feel! Look, just take the dam present--”

“I don't want it!” Jack yelled back, and Hiccup's grip on his arm tightened, making Jack wince in pain, his gaze go from hateful to worried.

“Why not?! Because its from me, and not Aster? Are you afraid you'll catch my germs, or are you just being stubborn, now?” Hiccup yelled furiously, making Jack shrink back against the wall, his eyes filling with panic. This was getting too tense for him, and he couldn't handle situations like these. Hiccup was being unpredictable, and Jack wasn't sure how to handle it. Hiccup didn't like it when Jack didn't reply, and he slammed a hand against the wall beside his head while he yelled, “Answer me!”

“Hiccup!” They both heard down the hall, startling the taller brunet away from the other, and Jack glanced over to see Astrid, looking shocked and upset, and he took the moment of confusion to slip away. Hiccup gasped, reaching out to grab Jack again, but Jack ducked away from him, nearly throwing himself to the ground in an effort to get away. He scrambled back to his feet and darted down the hall, not even glancing over his shoulder as he ran.

“What the hell was that?!” Astrid yelled, approaching Hiccup and shoving him back, but the brunet only turned back to see Jack running.

“ Damnit, you let him get away!” Hiccup complained, and Astrid shoved him again before he finally turned his attention to her.

“Let him get away?!” She repeated, her eyes wide with disbelief, “Do you even know how you sound right now?!”

“He's mad at me for no reason, Astrid!” Hiccup tried to explain.

“From what I saw, he had plenty of reason to be mad at you!” Astrid pointed out, gesturing to the wall where Hiccup had Jack pinned, “Jesus, Hic, I haven't seen you act like that since.... since--”

“Don't say it,” Hiccup growled, his eyes filled with hate, and Astrid took a weary step back.

“Hiccup...” She breathed, legitimately worried for her friend, and when Hiccup moved to turn away, she acted. She grabbed him by the hair and tugged him back, making him yelp in pain and scramble to try and get her to let go, but she forced him down on his knees and shoved him forward. Soon, he was kneeling with his elbows on the ground, his hair still in her tight grip, and Astrid pressed one of her knees against his spine.

“You're under house arrest,” She decided, and Hiccup tried to hit her with his arm, but couldn't lift it from the ground for too long, lest he be forced on his face.

“I'm not on anything!” He yelled, trying to hit her again, but she shoved him down and he had to brace both arms on the ground.

“Bullshit! You only get like this when you're baked!” Astrid growled, grabbing Hiccup by one of his ears and twisting, making Hiccup yelp in pain and struggle to get away from her. He considered yelling for help, pretending like he was being bullied, but before he could even open his mouth, Astrid pulled him into a headlock and began dragging him down the halls, intent on taking him home. The brunet gagged painfully, with no choice but to walk forward with her, and they struggled down the street in this weird fashion, getting stares and worried looks from anyone passing them by.

When they got to Hiccup's house, Astrid forced the man to unlock the door, then he shoved him in. Stoick, who had been watching TV, stood up in surprise to see the two of them there much earlier than they were supposed to be.

“What's going on?” He asked, and Hiccup struggled to catch his breath and answer, so Astrid did it for him.

“He's using again,” Astrid said flatly, and Hiccup swatted an arm at her.

“ 'M not!” He wheezed, but neither of them believed him.

“House arrest?” Stoick asked Astrid, who nodded firmly and crossed her arms. The man sighed in disappointment, then said, “Put him in the basement. I'll clean out his room.”

“Roger.” Astrid replied strictly, and she pulled Hiccup into another headlock so she could guide him to the basement. When she finally got him down, she turned and locked the door behind her, then sat on the steps, her arms crossed once more over her chest. Hiccup knelt on the ground before the staircase, a hand on his throat and his chest heaving to get air in, and he glared up at Astrid.

“I'm not using, and you know it!” He growled, and Astrid shook her head.

“You're a dick when you use, Hiccup. The spikes and shit are to pretend like you are all the time, but this... this is more than that.” Astrid pointed out, and Hiccup scoffed at her and dropped his head. She watched him for a while longer, then asked him, “What happened?”

“Nothing. Happened.” Hiccup enunciated clearly, as if that would prove that he wasn't spun at the moment, but Astrid didn't look convinced.

“Something happened.” she said, and Hiccup gritted his teeth and refused to answer. She waited for him patiently, letting him stew in his own thoughts, and when he finally gave in, he let out a tired sigh.

“It's been too long since I made a friend of my own...” He mumbled, and Astrid leaned in to hear him better, “When I was with... that guy, he always told me a little crystal helped break the ice.”

“God damnit, Hiccup...” Astrid sighed, dropping her head into her hands. She was disappointed in him, sure, but... she couldn't help but feel it wasn't entirely his fault. Besides, he wouldn't have been like he was today if it wasn't for his ex. After a long moment of silence, she looked back up at him, seeing his eyes darting across the ground, as if searching for what to say.

“I didn't do a lot...” He murmured, and Astrid rolled her eyes. She knew he knew it didn't change the fact that he did it, but he was trying to make up for it. But she was his friend, and he felt obligated to tell her the truth. “Not... at first...”

“How long?” Astrid asked him, and Hiccup's face twisted into one of shame. She read him like a book, though, and asked, “Since you met him, huh?”

“Just a few days after... actually...” Hiccup shrugged, sitting back on his ass and placing his feet flat on the floor, running his hands through his hair, “I didn't think I'd get hooked... I thought I'd just... get amped a few times and be good, but...” He shook his head, tugging hard on his own hair, and Astrid noticed how tired his eyes looked, and how shaky his hands were. She was disappointed in herself that she didn't realize it sooner.

“Well... we'll just have to get you down again.” Astrid decided, sitting up straighter and attracting Hiccup's attention, “We've done it before. We'll do it again.”

“And then what?” Hiccup scoffed, crossing his arms, “Wait three years for me to fuck it all up again?”

“Three years is still something.” Astrid said matter-of-factly, lifting her chin in the air, “And if we have to, we'll do it again and again until you _won't_ use again. I'm not giving up on you, Hic.”

The brunet stared at her for a bit longer, then sighed and dropped his head to his knees, nodding vaguely. Astrid sighed, leaning back against the staircase and letting the silence fill in between them. She knew she didn't need to watch Hiccup so closely down here, but she was meant to keep him from running out and hiding whatever drugs he had left. She only got up to leave when Stoick knocked on the door, announcing through the wood that he had found the stash, and adding that it wasn't as big as last time's.

“Anywhere else you want us to check?” Astrid asked Hiccup as she got to her feet, but the brunet shook his head no and got up as well, though he headed further into the basement, towards the small, iron-spring cot in the corner. Astrid took a slow breath, then turned her back on him, ascending the stairs and exiting the basement. When she was out and the door was locked behind her, she looked up at Stoick, who was already dialing the school's phone.

He turned to her while it rang, and ordered her, “Go back to school. I'll handle the rest on my end.”

“Yes, sir.” She replied softly, then hesitated before she asked, “Want me to ditch the stuff?”

“No, it's fine. I'll hand it over to the department next time I swing by.” Stoick sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose before he launched into a lighthearted 'hello!' when the principal answered. Astrid took this as her cue to leave, and she grabbed her backpack before she left, rushing back to school with intent.

When she arrived, she didn't go to class. Instead, she headed straight for the men's locker room, bursting her way in and tracking down the one man she needed to see—Dagur. She ignored the cat calls and freshmen yelps of embarrassment, and when she finally placed herself right before the redhead, who was currently only in boxers and didn't seem to mind at all that she was seeing him like that, she crossed her arms and gave him her signature pout.

Dagur rose a brow at her at first, playing innocent. Astrid didn't speak a word, but she lifted a fist at him, her lips tightening into a scowl, and when he smirked at her, she socked him right in the gut, getting a loud grunt from him.

“Behind the bleachers after class.” She growled out at him, then she turned on her heel. The boys around her flinched back in fear, their eyes wide as she stalked out of the locker room, and only once she was gone did they relax.

She waited where she ordered Dagur to be until his gym period finished, and he showed up barely a minute after, still in his gym shorts and white tee. His face was bright red and he had some sweat dripping down his neck, meaning they must have done laps. He approached her cautiously, making sure there was space between them, and when she didn't speak first, he sighed.

“So he got a little hooked. It's not my fault!” Dagur claimed, knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about, and her eyes turned feral.

“Not your fault?” She mocked him, taking three steps closer, but Dagur quickly shuffled back. He didn't want to be in arm's reach of her, “You of all people know what he gets like when he's on that stuff, and you decide it's a-fucking-okay to sell it to him?! Do you want a repeat of freshman year?”

“No!” Dagur growled, trying to pretend like he was in control of the situation, but whenever Astrid leaned closer to took a step towards him, he did all he could to stay away from her, his hands in fists and his eyes watching her arms. The last thing he wanted was an angry Astrid that could actually land a hit, “But I needed the money, and he needed dirt. It's a _business,_ Astrid!”

“Business my ass! He could have O.D.'d!” Astrid yelled, lifting an arm in preparation to throw a hit, and she reveled in the way Dagur flinched back, lifting his own arm to fend her off. When it was made obvious that she was the one in control, she slowly lowered her hand, then pointed at the ground.

“Sit.”

Dagur dropped down to his ass, his face twitching with repressed rage and embarrassment. He hated it when she treated him like a dog, but he feared her venom more.

“He's still kicking, alright? I didn't give him more than enough.” Dagur tried to defend himself, but the look in Astrid's eyes told him he was definitely not off the hook. Astrid narrowed her eyes at him, then began to pace around him, as if looking down on prey. Dagur had to swallow back his saliva, because now he knew he was deep in shit.

“I'm going to let you in on a little bit of news that I know you won't like,” Astrid said in a soft, even, and dangerous tone, still circling Dagur with eyes set on kill, “I know one of your dirty little secrets. The one that includes all those drugs you owe to that one man we tend not to talk about... all the money you lost him because of a bad deal... the guy you almost killed in that vain attempt to reassert yourself as what you'd like to pretend is the 'alpha male'....”

She could see him tensing up, and she could tell her words were striking him harder than any punch or slap could. She didn't dare stop, lest her power be all for naught.

“And I'm willing to keep your secret buried in the ground for a while longer, Dagur... I'm willing to keep it all from... certain people's knowledge. But you know... every time you do something that upsets me...” she clicked her tongue and shook her head, “I feel my lips loosen just a _smidge_.”

Dagur's eyes darted up to her, firey and hateful, but she went on anyways, knowing that she was just on the brink of winning him over, and she let that victorious energy seep through her eyes.

“I bet Hiccup would be interested to hear where his ex's money went... I bet he'll be just as eager to tell said ex about what a waste of time and resources you are to him... and I bet he'll do it just because he just doesn't like you well enough to pity you.”

She stopped pacing, facing him directly with her hands on her hips, and Dagur was practically snarling at her. She smirked, then went down on one knee in front of him, grabbing him by the chin and tugging his head up.

“Oh, don't look at me like that,” She chuckled, letting go of his chin to pat his cheek twice, lightly, “So long as you do as I say, you won't have to worry about that man coming down to pay you a personal visit.”

“I won't do you shit,” Dagur bit out, and Astrid laughed heartily at him.

“You will,” She grinned, giving him one last, hard pat, then she stood back up and said, “And you'll start with leaving Hiccup alone. I doubt he'll be coming back to school anytime soon, but if he asks for your time of day, you better shut him down.”

Dagur glared at her for a bit longer, and she crossed her arms and looked down at him smugly, before she gestured for him to leave.

“Go on, bulldog, go find your clothes. You smell like the entire football team crammed in the bus.” She commented lightly, and Dagur hated how obedient he became around her. He pushed himself to his feet, baring his teeth at her, but he did nothing else. Instead, he scampered away from her, his tail between his legs and his shoulders tucked up against his ears, and by the time he was out of sight, Astrid felt a weight lift off her chest.

But she still had one last thing to do.

 


	12. ch.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeebus this is turning into such a long fic i aint even halfway done ugh

 

Jack yelped and nearly scrambled back when his locker suddenly slammed shut on him. His eyes darted over at Astrid, who was frowning at him. His heart was racing, but he felt at least a little safe with her... but then again, he didn't really spend much time alone with her aside from the time in Hiccup's bedroom.

“Uh... hi...” He breathed, and Astrid rose a brow at him.

“We need to talk.” She said flatly, and Jack swallowed thickly before he checked his watch.

“I have a class in a few minutes, but maybe afterward, we can— _whoa, wait!”_

“Math isn't important today. Come on.” Astrid growled as she took him by the wrist and tugged him along. Jack struggled for a bit, worried, but Astrid's grip was tight.

“Come on! I don't ditch, Astrid, I'm going to graduate this year, and I don't need a suspension so late in the semester!” Jack tried to convince her, but Astrid shoved him into the girl's bathroom, which made Jack's face heat up like a fire. She shoved him into the handicap stall, then locked the door behind her before she pointed to the toilet.

“Sit.” She ordered him, and his eyes widened. He glanced at the seat, then back at her, then began to stammer, which only annoyed her more. She shoved him back against the toilet, making him yelp as he fell against the seat. He nearly shot back up to his feet, but Astrid pinned him there with a single look. Her arms crossed over her chest, and Jack swallowed hard.

“Sorry if I scared you,” She replied coldly, and Jack was certain that she really wasn't sorry, but he nodded anyways. She watched him for a bit longer, then sighed and dropped the facade. Her hard gaze turned into a worried frown, and she began to pace in the enclosure. Jack watched her, now, and when he realized she wasn't actually a threat, he relaxed a bit and sat up straighter on the toilet seat.

“Is everything okay...?” He decided to ask her, and she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

“No... No, it's not. Hiccup's... using again.” She sighed again, rubbing at her eyes tiredly, “And I came to you to explain that he hasn't been himself lately. To explain what he did yesterday wasn't him. And... maybe to ask you for help.”

Jack sat up a bit straighter, his brows furrowing together, and he asked her, “Using...? You mean he's--”

“He was. He just took a few steps backwards... that's all...” She said, mostly to convince herself, and Jack bit his lip anxiously. He watched her pace for a while longer, nervousness curling in his stomach.

“I don't know why you're telling me this...” He sighed, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees, “He's not my.... friend, anymore... This isn't my business--”

“Don't give me that bullshit, Jack,” She sighed, stopping in her tracks so she could turn to look at him, her eyes hard once more, “He was your friend just last week, okay? You can't just cut someone out like that!”

“I can, and I did,” Jack decided stubbornly, crossing his arms, “L-Look, I feel bad, but it's not my fault.”

“I know it's not, but he _is_ your friend. The least you can do is help him!” Astrid argued, taking a step towards Jack, who leaned back on the toilet seat.

“I told you, he's not my friend anymore!” Jack stayed stubborn, though he looked nervous with the way Astrid was glaring at him, “He... He doesn't care about me. He missed my birthday on purpose and he was shoving me around the other day!”

“You're mad at him because he missed your birthday?” Astrid scoffed, looking disappointed, “Really? You're going to have another one next year, Jack! It's just a birthday!”

“It's not just a birthday!” Jack yelled back, surprising both of them, but he didn't stop. He shoved his backpack to the ground and stood up, glaring at Astrid, “This was the first year I ever made friends! This was the first year I'd ever have a reason to throw a birthday party! I didn't invite them over for the presents or the spotlight, but because I was finally no longer alone, and I wanted to celebrate that! If he really cared, he would have come, but he was too busy going on strike against my friendship with Aster!”

Astrid stared at him quietly for some time, Jack no longer with words but still fuming, and when she didn't reply, Jack scoffed and picked up his bag again, saying coldly, “I'm late for class...”

“Jack, wait--” Astrid tried again, her voice soft, but Jack shoved past her and tugged the stall door open, stomping out of the girl's bathroom and into the hallway. Astrid bit down on her lip briefly, contemplating what to do, but she decided that if Jack wasn't going to be any help, she wouldn't bother.

But she wanted to try again... just once.

Jack rushed to his math class, apologizing softly as he slipped into his seat late, taking notice that Hiccup really wasn't there, but he pushed it out of his mind and focused instead. He was able to catch up to the rest of the class soon enough, and when the bell rang, he hurried out, pretending like Hiccup's absence didn't really bother him.

He rushed to his anatomy class, and was relieved to see Aster there, knowing he would distract him easily enough. He still looked like shit, but he was sitting upright and he smiled when he saw Jack. When the younger teen slid into his seat beside the other, Aster said happily, “Hey. The teacher told me he gave you the gift I left behind. Did you like it?”

“Yeah, it was gorgeous.” Jack replied kindly, giving Aster a light smile as he tucked a bit of his bangs away from his face. Aster smiled a bit more, then sniffed a few times, still obviously sick.

“So, are you still contagious?” Jack asked him, lifting a hand and feeling his head, then his cheeks, before he tugged at his eyelids to examine him further. Aster laughed softly, doing his bed not to move so Jack could examine him, and when he was done, Aster smirked.

“Better than ever,” He admitted with a shrug, sniffling again, “But, y'know... still a little sick.”

“That's okay. I would be genuinely surprised if you were back to a hundred percent in one night.” Jack smiled, patting Aster's cheek, then his shoulder, “Thank you again for the gift. It was gorgeous...”

“I'm glad you liked it. I worked hard... and I was worried you would think it was creepy.” Aster admitted shyly, getting a light laugh from Jack.

“It's fine. Not entirely too creepy, I assure you,” Jack promised him, shrugging his shoulders.

“Good,” Aster sighed, looking genuinely relieved, “Because I had to take the creepiest picture of you to get a good angle on your face.”

Jack began to laugh again, and Aster's smile widened,delighted to see him happy. A little while passed before Jack settled again, and Aster's smile dropped, just barely.

“Jack...” he spoke softly, getting the younger teen's attention, “I'm sorry about missing your birthday.”

“You were sick, you didn't have any control over it.” Jack said quickly, shaking his head, but Aster didn't let himself off so easily.

“Still, you were right. I should have texted you. I probably worried you with that whole bit with your punk friend, but... I really wanted to come.” Aster said softly, and Jack felt himself blush and he looked away.

“It was just a birthday...” Jack murmured softly, echoing Astrid's words from earlier, “I'll have another one...”

Aster looked at him for a while, then sighed and nodded, “Yeah, I guess... well... I hope you had a good party anyways.”

“Thanks.” Jack replied softly, not willing to tell Aster about how bad of a party it really was. He didn't want to make him feel any worse... Class started soon after, and they didn't bother talking about Jack's party any longer.

They did what they usually did, Jack taking notes and Aster sketching in his notebook, though he spent the better half of it sniffling and wiping his runny nose. When the bell rang, Aster stopped Jack with a gentle touch to his shoulder, and when Jack turned to face him, Aster sighed.

“Let me make it up to you,” He offered, and when Jack looked confused, he said, “For missing your party. I want to make it up to you.”

“It's fine, Aster, really. It wasn't really for the party...” Jack tried to reassure him, but Aster still shook his head.

“Why don't I take you out, huh? Nothing romantic, just a little clubbing, how does that sound?” Aster suggested, and Jack felt nervous at the idea.

“Oh... uh... well, I... I don't really like doing... things like that...” Jack admitted shyly, and Aster stood up and took his bag with him, urging Jack to walk with him so they could talk on the way to Aster's gym class.

“It'll be fun, though!” Aster promised him, bumping his elbow against Jack's shoulder, making the teen yelp.

“I dunno... I've never really done anything like that...” Jack sighed, crossing his arms, “Maybe we can do something else...”

“Well how do you know you don't like it if you don't try it, huh?” Aster prodded, smirking at him, but when Jack still didn't give in, he shrugged and said, “Alright, we'll do something a bit more solitary... how about I paint you?”

“You already painted me, Aster,” Jack laughed softly, his cheeks gaining color, and Aster grinned.

“I mean like, with you posing for me. Like a live model.” Aster explained, and Jack rose a brow at him accusingly.

“I thought you said it wasn't going to be romantic.” He taunted, and Aster snorted.

“It's not! I just want to paint you some more. You're fun to paint.” Aster tried to defend himself, and Jack laughed at him and playfully shoved him.

“Okay,I'll let you paint me, but I'm choosing the pose.” Jack bargained, and Aster rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure, but you're not going to 'flex' with those noodle arms.” Aster squeezed his bicep as if to prove his point, and Jack laughed some more before he tried shoving him away.

They reached the gym soon after, and went their separate ways, Aster heading to get dressed, and Jack to see Pitch again.

On his way, he wondered briefly if it was such a good idea to visit Pitch so often, but when he arrived and saw the kind smile on his face, he knew he didn't really care. He closed the door behind him and, instead of going to the closest desk, went right to Pitch's side, seating himself at the teacher's desk like the other day. Pitch didn't mind at all, and he leaned back in his chair to look up at Jack.

“So you're good with the day I set?” Pitch asked him, and Jack nodded eagerly, “Good. I already have dinner planned.”

“Will we do anything else?” Jack decided to ask him, and Pitch hummed in thought.

“I suppose that depends on you. I already know you want me to kiss you, but anything else... well, you'll have to tell me.” Pitch said slowly, and Jack could feel his heart race with all the ideas that leaked into his mind. Pitch watched his face for a moment, then reminded Jack, “But I won't do anything with you past a certain point until you graduate.”

“Your paranoia again?” Jack teased lightly, and Pitch chuckled, nodding.

“Yes, you could call it that I suppose. Of course, it is the only thing you like to call it.” Pitch grinned, getting an apologetic smile from the teen.

“Well, either way, I look forward to it.” Jack said happily, and Pitch smirked and patted his knee, then left his hand there as he looked up at him.

“I am as well,” He said softly, his fingers squeezing Jack's knee gently, and Jack couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. They locked eyes for a moment, then Pitch glanced at the door before he stood, placing both hands on either side of Jack's hips. Even though Jack was elevated from the ground, Pitch still towered over him. Jack could feel his lungs freeze up as Pitch stared down at him, and his stomach fluttered even more when he realized Pitch was leaning into him. Jack's eyes slipped shut, his head tilting up, and he nearly shuddered when he felt lips on his.

They startled away from each other when they heard knocking on the door, and Jack stepped down from Pitch's desk with his cheeks bright red. He slipped into one of the desks instead while Pitch called out for whoever it was to enter, and when the door opened, Jack's eyes widened.

“Seriously? Are you just following me, now?” He sighed, glaring at Astrid as she closed the door behind her. Kozmotis crooked a brow, not familiar with the girl since she hadn't been in his class, so he merely stepped back and watched over them, making sure nothing too bad happened.

“Jack, look, Hiccup needs to apologize to you, I get that, but you have to give him the chance!” Astrid claimed, getting a scoff from the younger teen, and a curious gaze from Pitch.

“I told you, it's not my business. I don't care, Astrid,” Jack said again, trying to convince Astrid mostly, but himself as well.

“You have to care. You can't blame him for how he's been acting, he's been--” She paused, suddenly, her eyes darting up to Pitch, as if just realizing he was there, then looked back at Jack and continued, “He's been... not himself lately. You have to understand at least that much!”

Jack clenched his jaw, staring stubbornly at Astrid, who looked just as stubborn as him. Pitch glanced between the both of them, knowing exactly what they were talking about, despite Astrid's attempt to skirt around the actual issue, though he could only guess who they were talking about.

He looked at Jack with a frown, then said softly, “Jack... perhaps you should listen to her.”

“You too?” Jack huffed, frowning at Pitch who merely shrugged his shoulders.

“If she's talking about that individual who hadn't shown up at your party, and that's the only reason why you refuse to help... then I must take her side. He is in trouble, currently... and his friend is trying to apologize for him.”

Jack clenched his jaw again, his eyes hard, and he looked back at Astrid before he huffed and looked at Astrid.

“Look... the best way to get him to stop is dropping him down in increments, so that the withdrawals aren't too hard.” Jack gave in, getting a pleased look from Pitch and a relieved one from Astrid.

“Thank you...” She whispered, relaxing a bit, “Will you come see him?”

Jack sighed, looking away from her, then he muttered, “We'll see...”

Figuring that was the best she'd get from him, Astrid nodded and thanked him again, then turned to leave. With her gone, Pitch looked back at Jack and approached him carefully, running his fingers against his cheek.

“Even when you try to be unforgiving, you are too kind,” Pitch said to him softly, and Jack scoffed and pushed his hand away.

“Your the one who told me to be.” Jack pointed out, and Pitch couldn't help but chuckle.

“Yes, well... I prefer to see you smiling.” Pitch remarked lightly, finally getting a smile from the teen. They both looked at the time, then Pitch asked, “I'll see you tomorrow night, then?”

“Yes...” Jack replied nervously, his anxiety coming back to him when he remembered their date, “I'll be there at seven.”

“Good. Don't keep me waiting, Frost.” Pitch smirked at him, and with that, Jack left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my heart happy


	13. ch.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drug use and sex mentioned (not descriptive) so yknow beware

Dating Kozmotis turned out to be a fairly easy thing to do for Jack. They ate dinner together often, nearly every week in fact, and when they began to get even more comfortable with each other, Kozmotis would let Jack sleep over, albeit, Jack would sleep on the couch. They shared their kisses and had a few rather hot make out sessions, but like Pitch promised, he didn't allow anything else to happen, aside from some awkward throat clearing and shifting after Jack would get to excited.

Jack had always thought that being in a relationship would distract him from his schoolwork, but in reality, having Kozmotis as a kind-of boyfriend made him study more. Since Jack was ahead of the rest of the class, Kozmotis merely gave him his tests earlier, sometimes when he slept over.

He technically finished Kozmotis' course before January. He still came around just to be with Pitch, though.

He made sure he hung around Aster, too. He was, after all, his only friend. Aster painted him a few more times, but Jack vehemently refused to pose nude for him.

“It's for the art, mate,” Aster claimed as he added a few finishing touches to the third painting of Jack he was doing, “The beauty of the artwork. Inspiration! Not anything sexual.”

Still, Jack refused, and after a time, Aster stopped pushing. He continued to paint the teen, and after a while, Jack joined in. His fern-like, nonsensical patterns were incomparable to Aster's portraits, though, and Jack doubted he would ever be as good as the older man. This didn't bother Jack too much, though. He wasn't aiming to be an art major, anyways.

He pretended that Hiccup's absence didn't bother him. He had sort of expected the other to return to classes only a month after his fallback, but every day, he was proven wrong. Astrid didn't bother him about seeing Jack anymore, much to his relief, but every time they passed by one another or met each other's gazes, she gave him a meaningful look, one that filled Jack with guilt.

He wasn't sure whether or not he should see Hiccup, though. He was determined to stay mad at him, but his worries made his stomach churn painfully. He considered getting a second opinion, and soon found himself on Kozmotis' couch, snuggled up against his side. He asked him about his predicament, and Kozmotis merely hummed.

“He sounds like he needs support... or a friend to lean on. Perhaps you can be that friend.” Kozmotis suggested, but it only made Jack feel more confused.

He pondered on what he should do for months, partially hoping that he wouldn't come to a conclusion until after he graduated and subsequently moved on to continue his studies as a medical student... but late one night, his conscience finally hit him.

Knowing his parents could care less, Jack left his home at two in the morning and walked down the empty streets alone, his blue hoodie pulled over his head and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He reached Hiccup's home within the hour, and stood on his porch, considering if he should knock or text Hiccup.

He really should have considered the time.

He pulled out his phone, deciding that dealing with Hiccup alone would be easier than dealing with Hiccup's terrifying father, and he quickly called the brunet. Within the second ring, Hiccup answered, sounding just as surprised as Jack was when he realized what he had to do.

“Is... Is everything okay?” Hiccup asked him, sounding exhausted, but happy, and Jack made a negative noise.

“Look... I'm, um... I'm outside. Just let me in?” Jack stammered anxiously, feeling unused to talking to the brunet when the other's words seemed to flow so freely.

“Outside?” Hiccup repeated, then he sucked at his teeth, “I'd love to, but I'm under house arrest right now, courtesy of Astrid. In other words... I'm locked in the basement.” Hiccup explained sheepishly, and Jack felt his stomach flop when he realized he would have to wake up Stoick in the end. His fears were banished, however, when Hiccup gasped out a sharp, “Oh! But there's a spare key in the fake rock by the porch step. The one painted red?”

Jack turned around, the phone still against his ear, and he looked down at the three hand-painted rocks on the porch, all varying in colours. He flipped over the red one, and just as promised, a key was hidden inside the cavity of the rock.

“Got it. I'll be there in a minute.” Jack said, putting the rock back down and getting back up to unlock the door. He did it as quietly as he could, barely even breathing as he slipped inside the dark house. Closing the door took an entire minute, but it shut without a sound, and he locked it once more just to be safe. Jack peered around in the darkness for a moment, then fumbled with his phone until he got the light to turn on, and he used it to maneuver his way around the unfamiliar house. He opened a few doors while he looked for the basement, one of them only being a closet, and the other leading into what seemed like a guest's room, but the third door he unlocked and opened led to a set of descending stairs, and inside was a dim yellow light.

“Jack?” He heard a whisper, and he felt himself hold his breath. He felt frozen, nervous to go down, but not wanting to turn tail and run, either. After a few more moments of silence, Jack forced in another breath, closed his eyes for a second, then opened them back up and went down the stairs, grimacing when the fourth step creaked loudly. He closed the door behind him, unable to lock it from the inside, and continued down until he was standing on cold concrete.

In the corner was a cot, where Hiccup sat, and in the adjacent corner was a small desk, overflowing with papers. Hiccup looked like a mess, his hair a bit longer than before and shaggy, and his chin covered in stubble. His eyes were sunken and he was even skinnier than before, but he smiled brightly when he saw the younger teen. Jack let out a slow breath, taking a few steps away from the staircase.

“Astrid told me you were the one who mentioned the whole 'increments' thing,” Hiccup decided to say, rubbing his hands together anxiously, and Jack nodded quietly.

“Are you.... did you... um...” Jack stammered, looking everywhere but Hiccup's face, and the brunet laughed weakly.

“No, I... I haven't had any all day. I'm down to one hit a week, and it's so little... it's so little...” Hiccup spoke quickly, and he started picking at his nails, where the skin was beginning to split.

“Did you get like this when you cut it cold turkey?” Jack asked next, taking a few steps closer to Hiccup, who nodded furiously, rubbing instead at his nose.

“But I was so much worse, I think... dry heaving and shaking so hard I thought I was having a seizure...” Hiccup explained softly, tilting his head this way and that to try and meet Jack's eye, but Jack adamantly refused to look at him.

“What were you on?” Jack continued interrogating him, and Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, rubbing at his nose some more.

“Nothing too hard...” He murmured, and Jack pressed his lips into a line.

“Weed?” He guessed, and Hiccup actually laughed, though it was breathy and weak.

“No, no... no.” He shook his head, still looking up at Jack's face.

“Um... Whippits?” Jack guessed next, and Hiccup's smile widened.

“Not that, either...” Hiccup answered, and when all he got from Jack was a confused crease of the brow, he bit his lip, then murmured, “Crystal...”

“Meth?!” Jack all but yelled, his eyes finally shooting to Hiccup's, wide with shock. The two of them flinched, then, and looked upwards when they heard a sharp snore, but when they didn't hear any footsteps, they looked back at each other.

“ _Meth?!_ ” Jack whispered this time, though it was more hissing that anything, “Are you freaking crazy?! Do you know how bad that stuff is?!”

“Yes.” Hiccup replied flatly, his eyebrows twitching down, “That's... why I'm down here.”

Jack had to take a moment to realize how stupid his question was.

“How did it... start?” Jack asked next, crossing his arms over himself, and Hiccup studied him for a minute in silence, as if he didn't hear his question.

“Are you cold?” He asked him, scooting over on his cot and patting the mattress. Jack's brows rose at the offer, and he felt his nerves begin to buzz all over again. He didn't really know what kind of state Hiccup was in at the moment, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to test it... but his legs hurt from walking there, and sitting down did sound nice.

With a nervous glare, Jack shuffled over to the cot, and he sat down at the very edge, making sure there was distance between them. Hiccup seemed to notice this uncomfortable air between them, and scooted a bit further back, just to give Jack more space.

“Are you going to tell me?” Jack asked him softly, and Hiccup's eyes dropped down to his lap. He resumed rubbing his hands together, considering it all, and when Jack thought that he was just going to stay silent, he took in a shallow breath and started, his words rushed and fumbling.

“I-I was fourteen when I met him. I have a thing for motorcycles, and he rode the biggest and the loudest a-and... It was love at first sight, I guess. He had this kind of controlling air around him, like no matter what he demanded, those around him would fulfill his wishes to the 't', and I wanted that. I wanted to be listened to like that. I wanted to be like him.

“I thought I was just going to be his friend or his right hand man, but when I turned fifteen, our interests turned... in a different direction. I was just exploring my sexuality and I guess he was beginning his business... and he figured, y'know, who better to sell his drugs than teenagers in high school. I worked for him for a bit, and he paid me with a percentage of money, drugs, and sex. The sex was... was my idea. I was kind of pissed at being a virgin and I figured, y'know, giant dominating man on a bike? Perfect first fuck material.

“'Course, I was just being used, but... I was too dumb to see that. I thought I was in love with him, but I only got hooked on him because he gave me smokes. I started on weed, you know. I thought it was the hardest shit, but after a while, it just didn't hit me right. He offered coke next, and I tried it a few times, but I still needed something stronger...

“Eventually I asked to take whatever he took, and he let me smoke some crystal with him. It was... the best night of my life, probably.” He sighed longingly, and Jack clenched his jaw tightly, seeing Hiccup starting to get lost in his memories.

Jack scooted closer to him, slowly lifting a hand, and with a bite to his lip, he carefully placed it on Hiccup's knee, snapping him out of his thoughts faster than if he were to have slapped him. Their eyes met, then Hiccup smiled at him.

“I'm kidding.” He said, but they both knew he was lying.

“How did you quit the first time?” Jack asked him, hoping that talking about his recovery would get him out of his reverie.

“Oh, I got so hooked on crank I O.D.'d.” Hiccup said with a shrug, “Nearly died, they said, but they were able to keep me kicking. After that, I didn't see Drago anymore--”

“Drago?” Jack repeated, tilting his head a bit and keeping his hand on Hiccup's knee.

“Yeah, he's my ex. The, um... the guy with the bike. The one who got me hooked.” Hiccup rambled, looking down at Jack's hand, but not touching him, “I stopped seeing him 'cause Astrid and my Dad locked me up down here. It was either that or I go to jail, and they knew that my 'bad-ass-ness' was only an act, and that I couldn't hold my own. I guess I appreciate that...”

He scratched at his chin, still staring at Jack's hand, then continued to tell his story, “They locked me down here for nearly a year... I guess they're trying for the same thing this time, too. They only let me go out when both of them were available, so I didn't really do much. Whenever they did take me out, I was often so starved of sunlight that I just laid in the park and stared at clouds, but they said I was still really out of it that year.

“I never went looking for Drago. Astrid threatened to throw me in jail herself if I tried tracking him down. My Dad threatened to throw away the key. He didn't come looking for me, either. He probably thinks I'm dead, actually...”

“Didn't he bring you to the hospital, though? When you O.D.'d?” Jack asked, moving a little closer to Hiccup, who looked up at him with a strange gaze. He smirked at the question, and shook his head.

“And risk getting in trouble for banging the kid who almost killed himself with _his_ drugs? Hell no...” Hiccup scoffed, and Jack's concerned look only grew.

“Then who--?”

“Dagur.” Hiccup answered quickly, looking away from Jack to reminisce once more, “He got into the whole drug-selling business, too, with my help. He still sells... it's where I got my most recent stash. He didn't really tell me much about the whole ordeal, but whenever I pushed for answers after I was out of house arrest, he got this kind of scared look in his eye and would do whatever he could to avoid the question. Eventually, he went back to outright bullying me, but I think he still feels guilty about it.”

“Why would he feel guilty?” Jack asked, tilting his head a bit. He had to admit, he was actually pretty interested in all of this, despite having furiously denied their friendship before.

“He's the one who urged me to take more than I needed. Said he wanted to know how much I could handle.” Hiccup explained without much care, “But we were just kids. I mean, he did take me to the hospital in the end, so I can't hate him for that.”

Jack hummed softly, showing he had been listening, but now he was just out of things to say. And what could he, anyways? He didn't know any of this before he came here. He only knew Hiccup had a drug problem...

He was brought out of his thoughts when Hiccup leaned in to him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Jack's eyes went wide at the gesture, and he quickly leaned away, but Hiccup didn't follow. He merely looked at the other, and when no answer to the unasked question was given, Jack bit down on his bottom lip and stood up, taking a few steps away from the cot and crossing his arms. Hiccup watched him still, and Jack could even feel his eyes on his back.

“I started using again because I thought it would help me.” Hiccup decided to say, but Jack didn't turn around, “I've only made friends through friends... I never tried to make any on my own. Whenever I did, it always turned out bad, so... I stopped. But then I met you and--”

“You taking drugs isn't my fault!” Jack was quick to mention, and Hiccup hesitated before he shook his head.

“No, it's not. And I'm not trying to blame you, I just... I meant to say, trying to be your friend made me so nervous that... that I thought you would like me better when I was amped. It worked for a while, and I didn't think I got hooked again, so I just kept using but...” Hiccup took a slow breath, looking down at his lap, and he muttered, “But then I saw you with Aster and everything just went downhill from there. Whenever I saw you two I got so pissed off and... I know it was just the meth talking but I kept taking it, thinking the more I had the more you'd like me...

Jack turned to look at him, seeing Hiccup trembling at what he was saying. Even he knew now how strange his thought process had been, how destructive it was... but Jack couldn't blame him. He was dependent on drugs, he didn't need any other excuse.

“And my birthday?” He asked, and Hiccup shook his head.

“Spent it getting high and waiting for you to tell me Aster didn't show up. I was... hoping to come console you... but the text never came. When you asked where I was, I figured Aster arrived after all, so...” He shrugged again, scratching at his jawline. Jack watched him for a bit longer, then sighed dramatically and dropped his arms to his hips instead.

“I guess I'll just... have to let it go, then.” Jack grumbled, and Hiccup perked up a little.

“Huh?”

“I mean... I'll just _have_ to forgive you, I guess.” Jack continued on, walking over to Hiccup again and frowning down at him, “Not that I _want_ to... I just _have_ to...”

Hiccup stared at him silently for a time, his eyes wide and sparkling with hope, and when he saw Jack's lips twitch from the strain of not smiling, he broke out into his own wide grin and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him right into his lap, then rolling them over so Jack was laying on the cot. Hiccup buried his face against Jack's shoulder, whispering “Thank you”s so quickly they began to merge together into one noise, and Jack laughed lightly, awkwardly wrapping his own arms around Hiccup's body.

“I'll make it up to you one day... I promise...” Hiccup whispered to him, pulling away from his neck and instead resting his forehead on Jack's, filling the younger teen with butterflies that he hadn't felt away from Pitch, “When I'm all better I'll do something for you...”

“Sure...” Jack whispered back with half a smile, trying to internally stomp the butterflies out, thinking himself ridiculous for that impulsive reaction, “Just... try to get better first, okay?”

“Yeah, okay...” Hiccup agreed happily, looking into Jack's eyes, then bringing a hand up to cradle his cheek. They stared at each other in silence for a while, Jack's heart still pounding, and he was sure he could feel Hiccup's too.

“Hey...” Hiccup whispered, and when he was sure Jack's attention was all on his words, he continued on, “You're sixteen now, huh?”

“Yeah...” Jack whispered back, his brows furrowing in confusion, but Hiccup chuckled.

“Well... I remember something past you said to past me...” Hiccup mentioned, and Jack felt his blood turn to ice at the memory. Hiccup didn't realize how stock-still the other became, though, and his eyes slid shut before he whispered, “I like you a lot, Jack... maybe... we could...”

Almost magically, Jack managed to slip his way out of Hiccup's grip, leaving the brunet—who had been leaning in to kiss the younger teen—to faceplant into the cot. When Jack was on his feet, he laughed anxiously and ran his fingers through his hair, stammering out, “Y-y-yeah well... that was a while ago, wasn't it?”

Hiccup sat upright once more, looking at Jack with a confused frown, and the younger teen swallowed thickly before he continued to fumble out, “I mean... Things have happened between then and now, you know? Like... I might have met another... person... and...”

“You're already dating someone?” Hiccup asked him, equal parts shocked and upset, and Jack could only nod mutely, his throat feeling tight.

“I'm.... I'm sorry...” Jack whimpered, though he wasn't sure if apologizing was the right thing to do. He was happy with Pitch, and he wouldn't just dump the man to go with Hiccup. Besides, Jack still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the other teen, and doubted he was stable enough for a healthy relationship in the first place.

“No, it's... understandable,” Hiccup murmured back, his eyes dropping from Jack to the ground, then he shifted on the cot and cleared his throat, forcing a smile, “I mean... I'm... I'm happy for you. Um... so who's the lucky guy?”

“Oh... uh...” Jack cleared his throat as well, though it was more of a dry cough than anything, and his eyes searched the room in an attempt to keep from making eye contact with the brunet, and he laughed out, “Just... Just some guy you probably don't know... I dunno... he's just.... just a guy...”

“Ah... right...” Hiccup pressed his lips into a line, trying to stay positive for the other, when he himself felt like he had just lost something close to him. Amid the awkwardness, Hiccup found himself asking, “Is it... Y'know...”

He made a vague gesture, and Jack's eyes widened, his cheeks turning bright red, and he couldn't help but let out a sharp laugh.

“No! No, it's not Bunny, I promise.” He said, and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. Well, at least he didn't have to feel too bad about missing out on having a relationship with Jack. Though he felt like he was being unfair, Hiccup was sort of happy that Aster wasn't the one to be Jack's first boyfriend. With this settled, a little bit of the awkwardness dissipated.

“Well... I'm happy for you, really.” Hiccup said again, giving him an easier smile, “I hope he, um... I hope he makes you happy.”

“Thanks, Hiccup...” Jack replied softly, shifting on his feet shyly, “He does...”

They fell into another silence, broken only when Jack let out a tired yawn.

“Maybe you should go home and get some sleep. It's a school night, isn't it?” Hiccup suggested, getting a sleepy nod from the younger teen.

“Yeah... That's probably a good idea...” He sighed, then looked up at Hiccup again and said, “But... text me sometime? If you need anyone to talk to, I'll... just be a few buttons away.”

Hiccup nodded, giving him a kind smile, and said, “Sure. I'll remember to do that.”

“Okay... Good.” Jack murmured, giving Hiccup a brief thumbs up, then he bit his lip and sheepishly murmured, “Bye... Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” he echoed, and after a few moments of awkward shuffling and half-smiles, Jack ascended the stairs and locked the door behind him. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and made his way through the darkness and back outside, being just as quiet leaving as he was entering. When he was on his way down the street, his phone buzzed and he checked it, seeing a text from Hiccup already.

_'Thanks, Jack. It really means a lot that you came.'_

For the sake of not embarrassing himself any more that night, Jack decided not to reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me blushuu (UnwnU)


	14. ch.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackIce porn. Stop reading when they get to his house if you don't want any.

“Pitch!” Jack yelled as he burst into the classroom, startling his sort-of boyfriend, who had just been eating a sandwich, “Pitch, Pitch, Pitch!”

“What? What is it?” Pitch asked, getting to his feet and holding out his hands to try and detain the bouncing young man before him, but Jack wouldn't stop moving around, waving a thick packet in his hand like it was a trophy.

“Pitch!” Jack said one more time, forcing himself to stay on the ground for more than three seconds in order to hold up the package he had in his hands, which had four words printed on the front.

“ _Congratulations from Northwind Uni_ —Oh my-- Jack, this is fantastic!” Pitch exclaimed, scooping Jack up in a hug and lifting him from the ground in a brief spin, and when he placed the teen back down, they shared a deep kiss. Jack broke it off, first, though, his smile contagious, and he quickly opened the package.

“I'm st-starting this fall, actually! They said my age didn't matter and that all the college-level courses I took over the summer would be counted as well!” Jack rushed to explain, unable to quell his excitement, but Pitch wouldn't want him to. He loved seeing the other like this.

“And you're pursuing your major? As a medical student?” Pitch asked him, getting an excited nod from the other, and Pitch congratulated him with another kiss, “I'm so excited for you, Jack! This will be such a great experience for you!”

“I know! I'm so excited, I-I... Oh, but...” Jack's smile died a little, and he ran a hand through his hair before he explained, “I'll be dorming there... at Northwind, so... um...”

“So it will be some distance between us.” Pitch finished for him with a shrug, giving him a smile, “It is nothing we can't handle. I'll just have to drive up to see you.”

Jack's smile was back in seconds, and he hugged him tight, hiding his face against Pitch's chest before he whispered, “Thank you....”

“So, you must be anxious to graduate now, huh?” Pitch chuckled, and Jack's smile faltered a little.

“Oh... uh... yeah.” He murmured, suddenly looking nervous. Pitch rose a brow at the sudden change, and he put his hands on Jack's shoulders to ground him.

“Jack...? Is something wrong?” He asked him, and when Jack shook his head no, he merely gave him a disbelieving look, “Tell me what it is.”

“It's nothing, it's just...” Jack began, but when he looked up at the other's disapproving gaze, he let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders, “My... my parents don't even know I'm graduating. Even if they did, I doubt they would come... I figure I'll just skip the Walk and take my diploma after--”

“But Jack, the Walk is a big moment in everyone's life.” Pitch insisted with a frown, “It's practically a rite of passage...”

“But no one will be there for me, Pitch,” Jack sighed, shrugging his hands off of his shoulders and stepping away from him, “My own parents don't even know I got accepted to N.U.... Aster would be there, but he's graduating too! Hiccup's still locked away in his basement and you're _required_ to be there!”

“That doesn't mean I won't be cheering you on, Jack.” Pitch reminded him gently, letting Jack set the distance between them, and when the teen stopped walking, he clasped his hands behind his back and paced around him in a circle, until he was standing in front of him, though he kept their distance, “I might be required, but I will definitely be there for you. And so will Aster, and I'm sure Hiccup would have loved to be there as well...”

Jack looked up at Pitch with a frown, his eyes filled with doubt, so Pitch did his best to banish it with a smile.

“Jack... come here,” He said, extending an arm, and when the teen stepped up to him, he placed his hand at the small on Jack's back, pulling him closer. He brought his other hand to Jack's cheek, brushing against his skin sweetly, and he said in a soft voice, “I cherish you deeply, Jack... and seeing you walk up to your diploma will fill me with such pride that I would have held for no one but my own daughter until now... Though I am required to be there, you must realize that I would have gone regardless, just for you. I am sure the same would go for Aster and Hiccup, and if your parents presence there really means that much to you... then I will talk to them. I will call them right now and force them to attend. I will do what I can to make them come, just for you....”

Jack's eyes were watering, but he refused to let them fall, and Pitch kissed his forehead softly before he whispered, “I care for you, Jack. I don't want you to miss out on such a big moment in your life. Especially when you worked so hard to earn it. So please... attend the Walk?”

Jack's eyes slipped shut, and he let Pitch hold him for a few more seconds before he nodded, sliding his arms around Pitch's neck to hug him, and he brought him down for a few soft, emotional kisses. Pitch's hands went to the teen's hips, keeping him close, but he pulled away soon after and smiled at Jack.

“I don't want you to cry when we kiss, Jack. Come, let's clean you up,” Pitch said softly, taking Jack's hands and leading him to his desk, pulling out a few tissues to clean Jack's teary eyes up. The teen sniffled lightly, thanking him under his breath, and when he was done, he smiled up at his sort-of boyfriend.

“So... Will you cheer for me?” Jack asked hopefully, and Pitch chuckled.

“I will be the loudest one there.” He promised him, “And I will not stop until I have successfully embarrassed myself.”

Jack laughed at that, then asked him, “And what will you get me?”

“Get you?”

“You know, for a graduation gift! What will you get me?” Jack pressed, getting a sly smirk from the older man.

“Like I would tell you.” Kozmotis grinned, and Jack gave him a playful shove to try and urge it out of him, but Kozmotis' lips were sealed, “But I will let you know... You'll be sleeping over at my place that night. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

And from that point on Jack was practically begging for Graduation Day to come faster. He marked down the days on his calender as they came and went, and soon enough he was putting on his robes with the rest of the graduating students. He fumbled with his hat anxiously, trying to keep it balanced on his head, then yelped when he felt a second set of hands on him.

“Here, it's all crooked,” He heard Aster say from behind him, and his racing heart settled.

“Jeez, you scared me,” Jack grumbled, and Aster chuckled softly before he slipped a bobby pin into Jack's hair to keep his academic cap on. When it stayed, Aster stepped around to face Jack head on, and he smiled at him.

“Sorry, mate. I saw you struggling so, y'know.” Aster shrugged, and Jack smiled at him regardless.

“Well, thanks.” Jack replied softly, smiling up at him. He straightened out his robes a bit more, anxious, then he asked, “So, um... are you excited?”

“Nah, more like nervous,” Aster admitted with a shrug, rubbing at his neck, “I mean... I don't really know what I'm going to do after this.”

“Are you going to go to a college?” Jack asked him, and Aster shrugged.

“I'm not really one for the whole 'school' thing... but I might try to get a degree in art, just for resumes and stuff.” Aster explained, getting a soft chuckle from Jack, “What? You think that's funny, punk?”

“No, just,” Jack chuckled again, getting a smile from the older man, “It's a lot like you.”

Aster smirked, and he shrugged his shoulders, “Well what about you, brainiac? Any plans?”

“Yeah, actually. I might have already got accepted...” Jack said with a coy smile, and when Aster pushed for which college, he eagerly whispered, “Northwind University!”

Aster's eyes went wide. He himself knew how prestigious that school was, and only the best of the best were ever accepted there. “That's amazing, Jack!” Aster cheered for him, slamming a hand down on his shoulder and shaking him a little, “So are you going to be a doctor?”

“Something like that!” Jack chuckled, rocking back and forth on his feet, and Aster congratulated him one more time before they were all called to line up like they practiced. The Walk was starting soon, and row by row, they began to walk out to where it was all being held. They lined up by last names, so Jack was somewhat in the front, with Aster two rows ahead of him. They walked out quietly, Jack's heart racing, and when they got out to the football field, which was decked out with a collapsible platform and covered with fold-able chairs that they all sat down in, and when the last of the seats were full, the principal and the students selected to make speeches began, but Jack couldn't pay attention. He was scanning the crowds in the bleachers surrounding him, wondering if his parents had gotten Kozmotis' messages and his own notes around the house. He spent a good ten minutes looking, but he didn't see either one of them.

 _Typical_ , he thought to himself, slouching back in his seat. He stared down at his lap, feeling his excitement die out. No matter what he and Pitch did, they still weren't able to get Jack's parents to care...

He flinched when something hit the side of his head, and he looked up, startled, and furrowed his brow when he saw Aster looking at him. He gestured to the paper that had hit Jack in the face, and with a sigh, Jack unfolded the paper and looked down at it, seeing Aster had scribbled out a brief: “Jeez tell them to get on with it, I wanna graduate already.”

Jack couldn't help but smirk, and when he looked up at Aster, he saw the man slouched over himself, his hands at his mouth, covering something. Jack's smile died and he leaned forward a little, but then he noticed three other students doing the same thing. It wasn't until he realized that their robes were inflated did he realize what was going on.

In the middle of the Valedictorian's speech, a beach ball was thrown into the air. The graduating students all gasped, a few of them cheering for the distraction, and they immediately began tossing it between each other, smacking it over the crowd. Two more beach balls went into the air, then Aster threw his own up, eliciting laughter as they passed the ball around. Jack eagerly hopped up to pass the ball along, giggling himself, but their fun was short lived. A few of the teachers monitoring the ceremony had caught three of the balls and tore them apart. The fourth ball was caught by Kozmotis, who had also been keeping them all in line, and while most students marked him as the grumpy old man who did nothing but shout and scold, he was the only one who didn't tear the ball apart. He 'dropped' it back into the crowd of students, and they eagerly passed it along for a few more minutes before a different teacher caught and ruined it.

Jack's eyes met with Kozmotis for a minute, and the man smiled at him and gave him a brief wink. Jack felt his stomach flutter in delight, and he relaxed a bit.

So what if his parents weren't there. He was still cared for.

When the diplomas finally came, they were called up name by name, each of them making their way onto the platform, shaking hands of the principal and a few members of the school district, then taking their diploma along with a flower, and ascending from the platform to return to their seats. It was a simple process, but when Jack's name was called, he felt the blood rush to his head. He took the steps slowly, feeling dizzy and nervous, as if once he got there, the principal would only yell 'syke!' and burn his diploma, or something equally as ridiculous. When he reached the center of the platform, they announced his name once more, and a sudden wave of excited hollering came from the benches. He flinched at the noise, and when he turned to see who was joking around with him, he felt his heart drop at what he saw.

Aster somehow convinced the entire football team and cheer leading squad to cheer with him, and they all stood as they did it. Along with their cheers, Kozmotis did as promised and roared along with them, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. Then off to the right stood two others in the bleachers, and Jack couldn't believe he had missed them before. He had seen Hiccup a few more times from when he forgave him to today, but seeing him in public again, looking much healthier than he had in months, and cheering along with his father made Jack's heart soar.

He hesitated for a while longer, smiling down at everyone who was cheering for him, and when he was handed his diploma and urged to hurry up, Jack apologized and hurried down, rushing back to his seat, but not before he gave Aster a decisive punch to the shoulder as thank you for the mess he made. The man laughed at him, reaching out to pat him on his back, and when Jack found his seat again, the cheering died down.

Jack was practically in seventh heaven for the rest of the ceremony, and when they were released from their seats, and those in the bleachers allowed down to greet their graduating friends and family members The first to find him was Aster, and he all but tackled Jack to the ground in a hug.

“Free! We're finally free!” He shouted happily, picking himself and Jack back up, hugging him to his chest and spinning around in circles, “No more school! No more school!”

Jack was reduced to surprised laughter as he was spun around, and when he was finally set down, he saw Aster freeze up and he turned around to see Hiccup and Stoick.

“Hey,” Hiccup said happily, ignoring Aster for now to pull Jack into a hug, “Good job... We're proud of you, Jack.”

“Yeah, well... I am too.” Jack replied with a grin, putting his hands on Hiccup's arms when they pulled away. “But what about you? You'll have to repeat your senior year, won't you?”

“Nah, my dad convinced the school board to let me do my work at home. As far as they know, I've been locked away at home for social problems, not drug ones.” He chuckled slyly, and Stoick crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

“He'll be getting his diploma over the summer, when he completes the courses.” Stoick answered, and Jack smiled.

“Well, I'm glad you won't be too far behind...” Jack said softly, squeezing Hiccup's arm gently, then he smirked and said, “I mean, compared to me, you'll always be pretty far behind, but--”

“Oh, ha, ha, shove it up your--” Hiccup was about to respond, but he was cut short when Jack's name was called by yet another person. Jack perked up immediately, and he broke out into a wide grin when Kozmotis went to his side.

“Does your voice hurt?” Jack laughed out, leaving Hiccup and Aster's sides to greet Kozmotis with a hug. The man chuckled and nodded, patting Jack's back only kindly, not showing him the kind of affection he would give him when they were alone.

“We will leave whenever you are ready,” Kozmotis said to him, and Jack nodded obediently, giving him one last fleeting hug before he turned back to his friends, who looked at him in slight confusion.

“So, any graduation parties?” Hiccup asked shyly, and Aster broke out with a grin and nodded.

“Actually, I'm throwing one at my place if you guys wanted to come! The whole team will be there, along with a ton of their friends. The apartment's gunna be packed!” Aster chuckled, and Hiccup made a half-interested noise.

“I doubt I'd be allowed to,” Hiccup grumbled, glancing at Stoick, who merely rose a brow at him, “But have fun with that. Are you going, Jack?”

Jack hummed and looked at Pitch, who rose a brow in curiosity. He wouldn't dare tell Jack what he could or couldn't do, but Jack was looking forward to whatever Pitch had planned for them that night. With his decision made, he shook his head no and said, “I have some other plans, actually... sorry Aster.”

“No worries. We'll meet up sometime before you leave.” Aster said with a smile, but Hiccup's delightful look was wiped off his face.

“Leave?” He asked, looking to Jack, who nodded with a grin.

“I got accepted to Northwind University. I'll be moving into the dorms towards the end of summer so I can attend.” Jack explained, and Hiccup forced a smile at the news.

“Oh... Well that's... good!” He forced, hoping he didn't sound too upset for Jack's sake, “I bet you're already halfway done by now, huh?”

Jack laughed softly and shrugged, blushing at the little joke, and he said, “We should hang out before I go, too. I don't want to lose you guys because of school...”

“Please, like we would stop bothering you,” Aster said with a grin, and Hiccup smirked.

“Yeah, you're our nerd. We have to pick on you,” Hiccup added playfully, giving Jack a gentle shove, which he returned with his own push.

Astrid broke them up with a sharp yell of Hiccup's name, and the brunet flinched before he smiled at Jack.

“Milady beckons me. I must heed to her call.” He said with a brief bow, then he added, “Text me so we can figure out when we can meet up, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack agreed, and Hiccup and Stoick left them. Aster sighed and pulled Jack into one more hug.

“I should get going too,” Aster mentioned, “I have to clean up before everyone comes.”

He took off soon after, leaving Jack with a wave of his hand, and when they were technically alone, Jack turned to look at Kozmotis with a curious brow raised.

“So,” He said with a grin, straightening out his graduation robes and fixing his cap, “What are our plans, Mr. Pitchiner?”

“Just a quaint, quiet dinner with just the two of us,” He hummed out with a classy smile, and he put his hand on Jack's back to guide him away from the crowds and towards his car. Jack frowned a little at Pitch's plans, briefly wondering if it was too late to join Aster for his graduation party, and when Pitch saw the look on his little boyfriend's face, he chuckled.

“Oh don't be so put out by it. I'm absolutely positive you would be glad you didn't ditch me for your friends.” Pitch promised him, opening the car door for him and letting him slide inside before he went around to the driver's seat, “And I assure you, by the end of the night, you'll be absolutely... euphoric.”

“You're not about to take me on a drug trip, are you?” Jack questioned him with a smirk, “Sorry, Pitch, but I'm not one for LSD.”

“Oh, no worries. It will be a totally unrelated high.” Pitch chuckled, and when all he got was confused looks from the younger teen, he merely rolled his eyes and said, “You'll see.”

But Jack still sat there in confusion, even throughout dinner, though Kozmotis acted completely normal himself. He drank his wine with his usual amount of grace, and he held up his end of the conversation much better than Jack did, though Jack's constant stammers and sudden lack of attention seemed cute to Kozmotis, and he commented on it often enough. Jack's face was bright red by the end of dinner, and Kozmotis picked up the plates from the table and began to wash them. Jack sat at the dining room table for a bit longer, his face still red, and when he finally came back to his senses, he got up and went to Kozmotis' side to help.

Usually when the dishes were done, that meant either Jack would go home or they would sit in the lounge for some time, and when Kozmotis began pouring himself a glass of brandy, he knew they would be sitting in the lounge. He quickly went to the linens closet as Kozmotis prepared his drink, and he dug out the fuzziest blanket the older man had before he went to Kozmotis' armchair and spread out across it. When Pitch finally walked in, he chuckled at seeing Jack taking up his usual spot, and he went to him and gave him a gentle kiss. Jack hummed softly, leaning into his kiss, and then he grinned when he felt Kozmotis scoop him up. They twisted around so Kozmotis could sit with Jack spread across his lap, the blanket covering both of them, and they shared a few more kisses like this until Kozmotis reached for his drink.

Quietly, Jack leaned his head against Kozmotis' shoulder, watching his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed. His eyes fell half-lidded as he watched him, and when Kozmotis lowered the glass, Jack leaned him, unable to keep himself from pressing his lips to the man's neck, finding his pulse and suckling at his skin, leaving tiny marks on his tan skin.

“Jack...” Pitch breathed, a small smirk on his lips, and Jack whined a little before he sat up a bit straighter, nosing at Pitch's chin until his head tilted back, giving Jack more space to nip and kiss at his throat. He could feel Pitch gulp, could feel his pulse quicken under his lips, and could taste that salty-sweetness that came from him. He loved necking Pitch, mostly because of the soft noises he would get from the man. This was the most he could get from him, usually, and if he ever tried to go further, Pitch would usually stop him with a hard touch and a brief refusal.

But just when Jack was about to pull away, he felt one of Pitch's hands slide to the back of his neck, and when his eyes darted up to meet with the man's, Pitch merely smirked at him and whispered, “It's okay.”

Jack stared at him for a few more seconds just to make sure it was truly okay, and when he was sure Pitch wouldn't stop him this time, he sat up even more and pressed his lips hard against the older man's, moaning when Kozmotis willingly parted his lips for him. They kissed roughly while Jack moved around on Kozmotis' lap, straddling him instead, and the blanket slipped down to rest around their hips. Kozmotis' hands went to Jack's hips, his thumbs rubbing circles as they kissed.

Jack broke away with a yelp when Kozmotis suddenly rocked his hips against him, and his hands went from Kozmotis' shoulders to the back of the armchair, his eyes widening in surprise. Kozmotis would never condone this kind of behavior...

When he looked at the man in question, he merely got a smirk in return, and Jack stammered out, “B-but didn't you say you wouldn't--”

“Not until you graduated,” Kozmotis grinned, and Jack's body heated up when he realized that he was no longer Pitch's student. Jack bit down on his lip, his eyes wide and anxious, but the way he pressed himself closer to Pitch, and the way his hands squeezed the chair, Pitch knew he was excited.

“So will you... Are you gunna... with me?” Jack asked awkwardly, getting another chuckle from the older man, and Pitch slowly slid his hands up and down Jack's thighs before his hands went to Jack's ass, squeezing him tightly and winning a soft gasp from the teen.

“Yes...” Pitch all but growled, getting a hard shudder from Jack, and he could already feel his hard cock press against his stomach. He waited until Jack's eyes flickered up to his face, and when they locked gazes, Pitch grinned and added, “But I have a few rules.”

“Anything.” Jack was quick to agree, putting his arms around Pitch's neck instead, leaning in to kiss at him, though Pitch pulled away as much as he could to speak.

“You will do as I say... or else I will stop. If you want something, you must tell me clearly. And lastly, you will stay the night here.” Kozmotis spoke, doing his best to ignore the way Jack was kissing up and down his neck, or the way his hands were already beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Yes, okay,” Jack whispered hotly, already eager now that he knew Pitch was really offering to give him everything.

Pitch smirked a little, then, deciding to see if Jack would actually obey, he whispered, “Jack... Stop.”

Almost immediately, Jack froze up, his hands still on the next button on Pitch's shirt, but he didn't make a move. His eyes darted up to Pitch's face, wide and begging, and Pitch only smirked at him.

“Good boy...” Pitch whispered to him, and he could feel Jack shudder at the praise, “Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on.”

Jack swallowed thickly, and he looped his arms around him like told, and a few seconds later, Pitch scooped him up and turned them around, sitting Jack down in the armchair, then he went down to his knees in front of the chair. Jack watched him, his hands on Pitch's shoulders now, and his face lit up when Pitch began to undo his pants.

“Pitch...?” Jack whispered, getting the man's attention, and he saw the anxious look on Jack's face. He gave the teen a reassuring smile, and he squeezed Jack's thighs.

“Don't worry. You'll like it.” Pitch promised him, and Jack swallowed thickly before he nodded. Pitch watched him for a few more moments, then resumed undoing his pants, tugging them down his legs along with his boxers, baring his hard cock. Jack watched him closely, his breath shallow and his eyes still wide, but Pitch continued.

They met eyes once more, then Pitch leaned in and kissed at Jack's thighs, taking his time with each one, then without much warning, he wrapped his hand around Jack's dick and slipped his lips over him. He sank down a third of the way without any trouble, and Jack's only reaction was a loud gasp that turn into a whimper. He gripped Pitch's shoulders tightly, his eyes sliding shut, and he tilted his head back to let out another whimper when Pitch sucked tightly, and began to move back up until he popped off Jack's cock.

“Open your eyes, Jack,” Pitch ordered him, and Jack whined as he shook his head.

“I c-can't...” He whimpered, and Pitch clicked his tongue and squeezed the base of Jack's cock, earning a surprised moan from him.

“If you don't, I won't continue.” Pitch warned him, and Jack sucked in a shuddering breath. Pitch waited patiently, and after nearly a minute, Jack finally opened his eyes, much to Pitch's pleasure.

“Now look here.” Pitch ordered him, and Jack's eyes dropped down to where Pitch was, and he could feel Jack's cock throb almost immediately.

“P-Pitch, I can't--” Jack whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut again, and Pitch couldn't help but laugh.

“Your imagination is too wild, huh?” Pitch said softly, deciding that Jack didn't need to look right now, “Fine, keep your eyes closed... but if you open them without my permission, I'll stop.”

Jack bit down on his lip and he nodded, anticipating the feeling of Pitch's lips on his cock, and when it came, he let out a relieved moan. Pitch sank down halfway this time, and Jack tilted his head back again, his heart pounding. Pitch watched Jack's face as best as he could, slowly bobbing his head and taking his time to run his tongue along the underside of his cock.

Pitch moaned softly against his cock, and was about to really start getting into it when he felt a familiar warm-wetness fill his mouth, accompanied by a rather pitiful whimpering. Pitch pulled away a few seconds later, utterly surprised, and he swallowed down Jack's seed before he looked up at the teen, who looked absolutely embarrassed.

“I'm sorry...” Jack whimpered, his cock already falling limp, and he covered his face with his hands, knocking his glasses askew, “I-I don't... I didn't mean--”

“Jack, calm down,” Pitch sighed, not daring to mention that he really was a bit disappointed in favor for comforting the teen, “It was your first time doing anything, wasn't it? Of course you would get too excited.”

Jack peeked at Pitch from through his fingers, not entirely convinced, and Pitch gave him a smile before he reached up, taking Jack's hands from him and bringing them to his lips, kissing the backs of his fingers, “We'll just have to keep doing it to get you more used to it... that's all...”

And just like that, Jack's face was bright red once more, and he looked only slightly less embarrassed. Pitch smirked at him from behind Jack's fingertips, then he focused on his hands and let go of one of them. He opened up Jack's right hand, exposing Jack's palm down him, and he placed a light kiss at the center of it. Jack's eyes fluttered, wondering what Pitch might do to him, if he was going to do anything to him, but his thoughts ran dry when Pitch ran his lips slowly up Jack's hand and to his wrist, leaving another light kiss there. Jack's face twitched between enraptured and confused, and he only stammered out a brief, “What are you doing?” when Pitch's lips reached the crook of his arm.

“I'm enjoying you,” Pitch replied casually, giving him another kiss before he paused and said, “Now take off your shirt.”

Jack let out a soft whine, embarrassed by the order, but he did so obediently. When his chest was bare, Pitch resumed his trail, sitting up on his knees to reach Jack's collarbone, and the more he kissed him, the harder Jack began to breath. He took a detour to Jack's neck, mouthing at his skin and lightly grazing his teeth against his vein, then went back down to where his collarbone met, and he gave him one more kiss. Jack's chest was practically heaving by now, and his breath rattled with each exhale.

“Do you like it?” Pitch whispered softly, looking up to see Jack's eyes half lidded and his lips just barely parted. He nodded weakly, and Pitch smiled before he continued, moving further down Jack's chest to kiss and occasionally lick along the lines of his body. He skirted around Jack's nipples, not wanting to stimulate him too quickly in fear of what happened before to repeat itself, and he continued down, letting his breath ghost over the faint hint of abs Jack had, and his stomach trembled and flexed from the feeling of it. Pitch's lips sealed back onto his skin right above his naval, then he let his tongue sweep around it, urging another tremor from the teen, though this one was accompanied with a soft giggle.

“Ticklish?” Pitch asked with a light in his eyes, and Jack moved his hand to cover his stomach, nodding, “I'll keep that in mind.”

“Please, don't!” Jack giggled delightedly, and Pitch smirked at him secretively before he continued his kisses. He gave Jack's hand a kiss, since it rested on his stomach, then continued down to kiss his pubic bone, right where the hair was beginning to thicken.

“Do you shave?” He decided to ask, using the conversation to distract Jack from him removing his pants. Jack swallowed thickly, the distraction not working in the least, and shrugged his shoulders.

“Once... I mean... I don't really grow a lot of hair.” He breathed out, one hand still on his stomach, and Pitch hummed in mild interest, tossing Jack's pants and boxers aside.

Now that Jack was bare, he felt a new wave of embarrassment and vulnerability wash over him, but Pitch didn't let him attempt to cover himself. He went right to Jack's hip, kissing him and making his way down the opposite side of Jack's body from where he started, kissing his way down the top of his thigh and reaching his knee, pausing there for a bit of a long kiss before he moved on.

“A-are you even enjoying this?” Jack asked breathily, unable to explain why he felt so into it when all Pitch was doing was kissing him. Pitch smirked against his skin, kissing his calf, then the top of his foot before he looked up at him.

“Yes, actually.” Pitch replied, and his eyes darted down to Jack's reawakened hard-on before adding, “And you are too. So don't pretend like you aren't.”

Jack swallowed at the observation, and he shifted around in the seat, as if he could hide himself from Pitch.

“Let's try this again, shall we?” Pitch suggested lightly, running his hands up and down Jack's thighs once more before he leaned in, kissing Jack's pubic bone once more.

“W-why?” Jack whined, his breath coming even faster, “J-Just to make me... embarrass myself again?”

Pitch hesitated at that, then shook his head and said, “So that I can actually give you pleasure, Jack. You might be embarrassed because it ended so soon, but... I plan to drag this out for as long as I possibly can.”

Jack felt his stomach flip, and he wasn't entirely sure if that was a promise or a threat.

“So?” Pitch whispered, his hand lightly curling around Jack's dick once more, “Will you let me?”

“You're the one down there...” Jack mentioned, and Pitch shook his head.

“But I don't control you.” Pitch replied, and they stared at each other for a long moment before Pitch grinned and added, “Unless you want me to? But even then, it would be something we would have to work up to...”

“J-Just go ahead.” Jack stammered shyly, unable to handle the idea of Pitch dominating him entirely, claiming him as merely a sex toy, and not a lover, and how much the idea of that made him tremble. “Hurry up b-before I change my mind!”

“Yes, sir,” Pitch retorted with a grin, mocking Jack with two simple words before he went down on him again, sucking him back into his mouth. He stopped at the tip, though, and Jack let out a brief whimper of impatience, but Pitch didn't go further. He stayed where he was and lapped at the head like it was the sweetest lollipop he had. Jack's eyes slipped shut once more, and he let out a gentle moan as he was worked. With every pass of Pitch's tongue, Jack could feel a tremble run up his body and down to his toes, and he did his best to keep his voice down for the sake of not embarrassing himself, but he couldn't help the meek moans and gasps that fell from his lips. Pitch, on the other hand, was doing all he could with the little he had given himself to drag more noises from him.

He still didn't go further down, but soon enough Jack was whispering for more, and Pitch figured he was at least ready for that. He glanced up at Jack, his chest heaving still and his head tilted back against the chair. His hand that had been on his stomach was slowly sliding up, though it paused at the center of his chest, not sure what to do. Pitch smirked and slid off of Jack's dick, making him grumble out a brief “no.”

“Touch yourself.” Pitch ordered him, and Jack let out an uncertain huff before his hands began to travel towards his cock. “No,” Pitch stopped him, and his hands stilled suddenly, his eyes opening just a bit to look at the older man in confusion, “Touch yourself anywhere but there.”

“B-but... That's where it feels good...” Jack stammered, and Pitch rose a brow at him.

“Have you never masturbated before?” He asked, and Jack sputtered in surprise at the question.

“O-Of course I... I did!” He stuttered, his eyes wide, but darting, “I-I mean... whenever I n-needed... a break from schoolwork or something I-I would just...” and he made the vague gesture indicating jerking off, and Pitch began to laugh at him.

“But have you ever _really_ masturbated? Have you ever really did your best to make yourself feel good? Not just for stress relief?” Pitch clarified, and when Jack didn't respond as quickly as the first time, Pitch shook his head.

“Touch your nipples.” Pitch ordered him, and Jack blinked in surprise, his hand going back up to the center of his chest.

“M-my... nipples?” Jack echoed him, and Pitch only nodded. Jack stared at him like he was crazy for a moment, but did as he was told, though he didn't seem to completely understand. He sort of blatantly placed his hand over his nipple, still staring at Pitch, as if asking if this is what he's supposed to be doing. Pitch laughed again, and he dropped his head to Jack's knee as he did. When he finally seemed calm again, he lifted his head once more and shook his head.

“Let me show you.” Pitch said softly, taking Jack's hand and pulling it away from his chest, and replacing it with his own hand. He slid his fingers against the soft tissue of Jack's chest, right around his nipple, and Jack made an uncertain face.

“I'm not a girl, Pitch...” Jack murmured, and Pitch shook his head.

“Men can like the same things women like.” He replied, and he skirted his fingertips right around Jack's areola, and Jack shuddered from the feeling, his lips parting once more. His eyes filled with confusion, but was quickly wiped clean when Pitch did it a second time, only with a bit more pressure.

“H-how--?” Jack began to ask, but Pitch silenced him by squeezing his nipple between his thumb and his forefinger lightly, rolling it back and forth, then pulling it up, and all the gasps and whines that fell from Jack's lips made him grin.

“Now you know how it feels,” Pitch said softly, letting go of Jack's chest, and Jack's hand immediately went up to his nipple, shaking as he tried to mimic what Pitch did, “So experiment with it while I do this.”

“Mkay...” Jack replied in a soft voice, his eyes slipping shut again and his brow furrowing in concentration to try and figure out what felt right to him. He only relaxed again when Pitch licked from base to tip, and his hand seemed to start working a bit more naturally. Pitch brought him back into his mouth, going a bit further down to really start sucking and licking, and he was rewarded with a mouthful of moans and gasps of his name. He felt one of Jack's hands shyly crawl to his head, and he only paused when Jack grasped his hair. He popped off of him to click his tongue.

“No hair grabbing, Jack.” He scolded, and Jack whined and let go of him, lifting his hand to grasp the back of the armchair tightly instead. Pitch smiled at his obedience, then went back down on him as a reward, giving a soft groan as he took more into his mouth.

He was halfway down Jack's cock now, and the boy was panting and moaning up a storm. His hand was really working his chest, massaging the skin around his chest, squeezing and pinching his nipple, and when that one was pert and a cute red, he moved on to the other one, giving it just as much attention as the last. He wasn't so much breathing as he was gasping, but Pitch wanted to bring him further.

He took Jack all the way, fitting him easily in his mouth since he wasn't exactly big, but Pitch didn't care for size too much. He slurped at him eagerly, working his tongue and jaw to act as though he were milking him for all he had. His hand, which had been previously holding his cock in place, went to Jack's sack instead, fondling him and rolling his palm against him, only squeezing gently, as to not make him cum.

Jack was a trembling mess by the time Pitch began to pull back up, slurping as he went, and when he popped of, Jack immediately began to beg for more.

“C-c'mon, you can't just stop there...” He panted, his eyes opening once more, staring at Pitch with such need that it made the older man's cock throb.

“I can, and I did.” Pitch remarked almost cruelly, and Jack had half a mind to grab Pitch by the head and force him back down. He nearly acted upon that idea, but Pitch stood up before he could, and said, “But I plan to do more.”

He grabbed Jack by the ankles and tugged at them, dragging him down the chair, so his bottom was hanging off the edge of the seat. Jack's eyes widened at the suddenness of it all, his breath catching in his throat, and he only yelped when Pitch hooked Jack's legs around his body, fitting himself right between them almost perfectly. Jack's hands gripped the armrests tightly, and he watched Pitch anxiously as the man undid his own pants, letting his hard cock hang out.

“A-are you... going to p-put that in me?” Jack breathed, looking a bit too nervous for Pitch's liking. They looked at each other for a little, then Pitch sighed.

“Do you want me to?” He asked him, and Jack bit his lip as he thought about it. When he saw the doubt in the other's eyes, Pitch smirked and said, “Then I won't. But don't worry, I still have an idea. And I promise you, it won't hurt in the slightest.”

Jack's eyes were doubtful, and Pitch could understand. The most Jack would know, it seemed, would be about penetration. Pitch doubted Jack would be the type to look up pornos, especially since he hadn't properly masturbated before. But he didn't feel like explaining it to Jack. He wanted to have him experience it for himself.

He was well prepared for tonight, and in the drawer in the side table was a small packet of lube. He easily fished it out and tore it open, getting another nervous look from Jack, but he smiled at him and spread the lube between his hands.

“Pitch, I-I don't--”

“Nothing is going inside of you, Jack. Not tonight, at least. You needn't worry about that.” Pitch said softly, and Jack let out a soft breath before he nodded. When Pitch raised a brow, silently asking for permission, Jack nodded again, and Pitch gently took the both of them in one hand, squeezing them together. Jack's back arched at the touch, his eyes sliding shut and his mouth forming a silent 'ah', and Pitch leaned in to taste him. They kissed hotly, their breaths mingling as Pitch began to stroke them. His touch was slow, gentle, and Jack appreciated it, knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle anything too fast if he wanted to last.

Pitch's mouth worked at Jack's almost longingly, his tongue delving it to play with Jack's, and his lips fitting perfectly against his. Though their teeth clacked every once-in-a-while, Jack enjoyed it. His body was filled with wave after wave of pleasure, and he rolled his hips along with it, sliding in Pitch's grip naturally, the lube relieving any painful friction. His skin tingled when he heard Pitch give out a brief moan, and he broke away from the kiss to whisper, “Do that more...”

“Do what?” Pitch panted, pressing his forehead against Jack's while he pumped them, pressing his first two fingers against their heads and swirling them around, making the both of them moan.

“ _That..._ ” Jack panted, his legs tightening around Pitch's body, “Make that _noise_ more...”

“You want me to moan more?” Pitch asked him, his hips twitching forward, but he didn't want to overstimulate his little boyfriend. Jack nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck and digging his nails into his skin, working his own hips with Pitch's slow movements.

“It's... It's hot... I want to hear you more...” Jack explained shyly, getting a soft chuckle from the older man, who twisted his hand this time on the upstroke. When Jack's mouth fell open and another moan came from him, Pitch joined in with his own noise, and Jack bit down on his lip and nodded.

So Jack wanted to know Pitch was enjoying himself, Pitch realized, and he didn't mind it. He never really was a vocal person, but he figured that it would make Jack's first experience better, so he put a little bit more into his gasps and pants, urging noises to come from his own throat, and Jack reacted to each one positively. He himself was a moaning, panting mess, but when Kozmotis started making more noises, Jack's hips began to work faster with Kozmotis' movements, and his nails dragged down Pitch's back. His eyes were half-open, but distant, and Pitch knew he was drowning in the sensations.

“P-Pitch, I-I--” Jack stammered out, his hands going to Pitch's shoulders instead, grasping at him desperately for something to ground him. His mind was blank and his body was trembling almost violently, and he knew he was going to cum—he had felt like this before when he was 'relieving stress'--but he never knew it could feel _this_ intense. Pitch merely grinned down at him, pumping his hand a bit faster and giving out a few more light moans before he decided to give his next order.

“When you cum... I want you to look at me... I want you to moan my name...” He growled out, pumping him faster, watching as his stomach shuddered in pleasure.

“ _Pitch_ \--” Jack whined, unsure if he would be able to fulfill such a request, but he cut himself off with another string of moans, and he knew it was now or never. He struggled to make eye contact with him, but when he did, he felt another wave of pleasure rush through him. Pitch looked so intense, staring at him like this. His eyes were practically feral and lust-filled, and the way the few beads of sweat ran down his forehead only made him that much hotter for the younger teen. Jack could feel his insides burn, and his fingers dug into his shoulders as he reached his climax. He grunted at first, his cum splashing against his own stomach, but he gasped Pitch's name when he spurted a second time.

He was shaking by the time he was done, and he was dirty and became aware of the sweat on his body, but what he was more focused on was Kozmotis, who had let go of Jack's softening cock to work himself to completion, and he pumped himself quickly, still bent over Jack's body, completely poised to empty himself on Jack's stomach. Jack felt his heart race at the idea, and he shakily moved his hands from Pitch's shoulders, wrapping them around Pitch's cock instead. The man's hands stilled, his eyes darting up to Jack's face, and when the teen smiled, Pitch let go of himself and smiled as well. Jack began to pump him, the lube on Pitch's cock enough to cause enough of a slide, and Pitch's smile turned into a brief sneer, and his eyes slid shut once more as Jack's hands worked him.

Jack bit his lip as he stroked Pitch, hoping he was doing it properly, and a brief idea came to mind. He smirked a little, then said in a steady voice, “Pitch... When you cum... I want you to kiss me.”

Pitch's eyes flickered open at the demand, then he smiled at Jack and panted out, “Of course.” before he let out another grunt. He was getting closer, and he knew he was going to cum in a few more strokes. He kept the order in mind, not wanting to disappoint his little boyfriend, and he pressed his forehead against Jack's again as he let pleasure take him over.

“Jack...” He groaned, more as a warning than anything, and Jack pumped him even faster, eager to get him to cum.

“Kiss me,” Jack reminded him, sounding eager, “Kiss me...”

“F—fuck,” Pitch gasped, and Jack laughed softly, thinking it strange to hear Kozmotis curse even once. His laughter was cut short, though, when Pitch slammed his lips against Jack's. Jack grunted in surprise, but he smiled against Pitch's lips when he felt more cum spray onto his stomach and chest, and he slowed his stroking to a stop, though he still kissed Kozmotis.

They mingled for a bit longer, enjoying each other's tastes and swallowing each other's panting breaths, and when they finally pulled away, Jack smiled up at Kozmotis in delight.

“I... love you...” Jack whispered, and he saw Kozmotis' eyes open up completely at the declaration. Jack barely felt embarrassed for his words, though. He knew them to be true, and he said it again just to show Kozmotis that he knew what he was talking about, “I love you.”

Kozmotis hummed in thought, bringing a hand up and brushing his thumb against Jack's forehead, then brushing down his cheek gently. Jack was smiling at him, looking as he did when Kozmotis told him he had finished his course early, which was absolutely filled with pride and happiness.

“I think I love you as well... Jack...” Pitch whispered in return, and Jack's smile practically doubled. They shared another kiss, still tangled together as they were, with Jack naked and Pitch disheveled, and when they finally decided to settle down for sleep, Pitch invited Jack into his bedroom.

They laid together in Pitch's rather grandiose bed, Jack feeling more comfortable than he had in ages, and Jack cuddled up to Pitch's side, resting his head on his chest and trailing nonsensical patterns along his skin with his fingers, feeling absolutely filled with joy. He felt cared for, and protected, and loved.... and he thought to himself that this was a feeling that could last forever.

 


	15. ch.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bennefrost mention. Sorry Blackice fans :(
> 
> Nerdyfrostbite please read notes at the end <3

Forever was over.

Well, that's what Jack realized as he looked at the text he had received, and honestly, it didn't hurt as much as he had expected it to. He sat back in the wooden chair, his laptop open on the round table in front of him and music playing in one ear. The people in the coffee shop were going on with their own lives, and Jack didn't bother them more than a heavy sigh. He placed his phone back down on the table, screen facing down, and went back to his essay.

He was in his third year of University, already working towards his Master's. He had gotten his Bachelor's not long after he joined Northwind U, mostly through their 'accelerated' program, for students who were more efficient than others. Jack was well ahead of the game, and he preferred it that way. He was only nineteen now but by the time he was twenty five, he would already be in the business, if not as a Surgeon or a specialist, then as a generic doctor, which was Jack's main goal. Lately, though, he had been considering dumping the surgeon/doctor path and going on to medical scientist. He felt as though he might be able to help more people out that way....

But he still had time to decide, and it wasn't all that important compared to the current situation, waiting for him on his phone. He finished two more paragraphs before he picked up his phone again and looked down at the message on it, considering it once more, until he finally typed out an answer to the question.

“Yes.”

He hesitated after sending it, pressing his lips into a line, and he rapped his fingertips against the table top considerably before he typed out another message.

“But not like I used to...”

He set his phone down, biting at his pinkie nail anxiously as he waited for Kozmotis' reply. They had been on the brink of breaking up for a month now, and though they were both actually okay with the idea, they still tried to hang on.

There was nothing wrong with the relationship. They met up when they could, and the sex was great, and Jack cared for Pitch and Pitch for Jack... but they just didn't share the same connection that they had when Jack was younger.

Jack wanted to blame it on University, on living away from Kozmotis in the dorms and focusing too much on his studies, but Kozmotis told him that wasn't the reason. Jack knew that, but he didn't want to admit it. His phone buzzed softly, and Jack sighed as he picked up the phone once more, looking at the screen.

 _“I feel the same.”_ was Kozmotis' reply, and Jack sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, before bringing the phone up again so he can reply.

“Then what comes next seems natural.”

He held the phone as he waited for a reply this time, and when he got it, it was a simple, _“Yes. It would be for the best.”_

Jack tilted his head back and placed his phone down, deciding that that was enough conversation with Kozmotis for today. He removed his glasses so he could rub at his tired eyes, and he placed them back with a heavy sigh. He leaned forward in his seat once more, taking another deep drink, then he set his phone back on the table and went back to work on his essay.

He stared at the screen for a time, but eventually decided that he no longer wanted to be in a crowded coffee shop, and he shut his laptop and quickly gathered his things. He headed out a bit too quickly, and the barista who had begun to get comfortable seeing him around frowned and leaned against the counter, calling out, “Sir? Is everything alright?”

Jack only waved over his shoulder and left, not caring enough to give the young man a valid answer. He made the short walk from the shop to his campus dorms in ten minutes, and when he was safe in his single-room dorm, which he had earned through campus work and various scholarships, he put his laptop down on the desk in the corner and flopped down on his tiny twin mattress. His phone was in his hand, but he didn't know who to talk to, or if he wanted to talk to anyone. He wasn't upset, that much he knew, but he felt... loss.

And he didn't like the feeling.

But what could he do? What he and Pitch had was great for a time, but it wasn't anymore. Still, Jack couldn't help but feel as if he were being left behind by yet another person who had claimed to love him.

That's unfair, Jack thought to himself, rolling onto his side and pulling his pillow into his arms, hugging it like he would Pitch. He knew Pitch loved him, and he knew that the man would treat him much better than his own parents would if Jack needed him to, but Jack had never really needed him to. He had realized not long before they began to drift apart that, despite Jack's sexual urges for the man, he saw him more as an older brother, or even a father at times. He wasn't sure what Pitch saw Jack as, but he knew he no longer saw him as the young teenager who he intimately loved.

He wished he had a second Pitch to comfort him at that moment, but he didn't allow himself to rely on petty daydreams.

His phone buzzed in his hand and Jack sighed, silently hoping it wasn't Pitch, but when he checked, he found himself to be wrong. He considered not opening it, or just deleting it outright, but he knew he wouldn't be that spiteful towards the man. He opened it regretfully, and when he read what was inside, he felt himself relax.

_'I will leave you to yourself for a while. I think it will be best if we cut off communication so we can move on properly.'_

Still, Pitch knew Jack so much better than Jack did himself. Bringing the phone to his lips like he had done many times in their relationship, Jack kissed the screen and closed his eyes, mentally sending the appreciation behind it to Pitch via his cellphone signal.

He pulled away from the device to type out a brief, “Thank you. I appreciate it.” to him, then decided it was time to move on to something else, in order to keep him from thinking in circles.

He had a lot to do, in fact. He had been doing so well in school that a few of his professors suggested he take a second job in tutoring students at the nearby community college, and he was starting that afternoon. Of course, while he needed the money, it took some time out of his studies, but Jack wasn't too worried about that. He had straight A's across the board, and he knew they wouldn't be dropping down any time soon.

When it was about time, Jack bundled together his things and got down to the bus stop. The wait wasn't long, but the ride was bumpy, and by the time he got to the community college, he was already pretty tired. But he stuck through with it, and he went to the school's library, intent on doing his job.

The way these study sessions were set up was that Jack would be randomly paired with a student depending on what they needed help with, and if the set up was good, then the student would pay to keep them until the semester ended. Jack doubted he would have much trouble getting a buyer. He knew pretty much everything about everything, and if he didn't know it, he could easily learn it.

But he was pleasantly surprised when he walked into the private 'study room' he was assigned, and found out who, exactly, his customer would be.

“Aster?” Jack asked in surprise, and Aster looked up with wide eyes before he turned a bright red.

“Jack!” He said, only half-excited, “Wow, it's... strange to see you here!”

“I could say the same for you,” Jack said with a small smile, his brows furrowing as he stepped further into the room, “I thought school wasn't your thing, Mr. Artist?”

“Yeah, well, I'd rather have cheap lessons and suffer through a few science classes than have to pay a thousand just to learn the primaries.”Aster remarked, and Jack laughed softly and slid into the seat in front of him.

“But you have to at least pass your science classes, huh?” Jack asked, setting his bag on the table in front of himself, “And I guess that's why I'm hear.”

“You know me so well,” Aster smirked, and Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head before he pulled out various text books.

“Alright, now tell me, what do you need help with?” He asked, and Aster sighed as he looked the books over before he pulled one towards himself, flipping it open.

“This one,” He said, stopping at the chapter they were on and handing it back to Jack, who hummed as he looked over it. He recalled the material easily, and immediately launched into a brief lecture, explaining the chapter as best ass he could. With the way Aster was holding on to his every word, Jack knew he was actually paying attention this time, and by the time he was done, he pushed an empty notebook towards Aster and said, “Now do the exercises here, so that you can practice what you have learned.”

“What? I thought you were just going to do my homework for me,” Aster joked, pulling the notebook closer to him and starting on the questions. Jack laughed softly, leaning back in his seat and watching, giving advice and help whenever Aster got stuck.

By the end of it, Aster said with little to no sarcasm, “You teach better than my teacher teaches...”

“Thanks,” Jack replied pleasantly, bundling up his stuff in his backpack once more, preparing to leave, “Maybe you'd like to purchase the semester pack. I'll be able to help you out the entire time.”

“Aw, there aren't any friend discounts, are there?” Aster whined, crossing his arms and pouting at Jack, who laughed.

“I have to make a living, Aster,” Jack replied softly, shrugging his shoulders, “But I'll tell you what. Buy the semester pack and I'll even give you my number.” and he winked at him jokingly, getting a loud guffaw from his friend.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll buy your time.” He promised, and Jack smiled thankfully at him before he turned to leave. When the door opened, Aster stood up a bit quickly and called out to stop him.

“Hey, Jack. Wait a minute...” He said, and Jack froze in the middle of the doorway and looked back at him, his brows raised. “It's been a while since we hung out, you know... Maybe we can go out and get some coffee or something?”

Jack hesitated for a moment, thinking about his schedule and when he had free time, then he pulled a face and sighed, “Sorry... I have a few essays due next week and a test tomorrow, so--”

“Then come over to my apartment. You can study there, right? I don't mind if we don't talk much, I just want to... hang out.” Aster quickly said, and Jack looked at him again before he gave him a smile.

“Okay...” He said, resting his head against the doorway, looking at Aster with a smile, “This Saturday?”

“Sounds perfect. I'll even brew you some coffee myself.” Aster replied happily, and Jack laughed before nodding.

“I'll see you then. Don't forget to ask for me to be your tutor.” Jack reminded him, and he left soon after.

Aster sat back down in his seat, running a hand through his hair and sighing. It had been so long since he talked to Jack face to face... and he didn't realize until today how much he missed him. He was excited to see him again that Saturday, and when it did finally roll by, Aster cleaned up his apartment, the same one he's hand since high school, and brewed a fresh pot of coffee, pouring two cups and leaving them black for now, just in case Jack had specific preferences.

He waited on his couch for a while, and when Jack did show up, Aster was quick to let him in. Just like he said he could, Jack had with him his backpack, filled with his laptop and a text book. He set it down beside the couch and looked around Aster's apartment for a second, then came back to himself when Aster handed him his mug of coffee.

“Oh, um... thank you.” He said with a smile, taking the glass from him and sniffing it, relishing in the scent.

“There's some sugar and milk on the coffee table if you wanted some,” Aster said, gesturing towards the living room part of the apartment, and Jack smiled at him again and nodded, going over to sit on the couch so he could touch up his coffee. While he added sugar, Aster sat down beside him and turned on the TV, sipping his coffee as it was and asking, “So how's your school going? Still going to be a Doctor?”

Jack hummed, mixing his coffee slowly, “I'm not sure... I'm still taking my classes, of course, but I'm considering switching majors.”

“Oh yeah?” Aster hummed, adjusting himself on the couch so he could watch Jack as he blew lightly on the coffee, and only then sipping on it, though the way he flinched back meant it was still too hot for him.

“I was considering being a medical scientist. You know, the guys who help make the medicine and figure out the cure... I thought I might be a bit more useful like that.” Jack explained with a shrug, and Aster shrugged his shoulders.

“That's true... but I guess it just matters whether or not you want to help a lot people, or see the people you help.” Aster pointed out, getting a low hum from Jack, “But it doesn't really matter if you change majors or not. Either way, you're going to end up where you're happy, I bet.”

“Sometimes I wonder...” Jack sighed, holding the mug in both hands and blowing on it absently, staring towards the windows instead of the TV. Aster watched him for a little, a frown on his face, then he sat up a little.

“Is something the matter?” He asked him, and Jack's eyelids fluttered for a moment before he looked down at his coffee, shaking his head.

“Sorry, I just... um... me and my last boyfriend broke up last week and I guess it's still getting to me.” Jack explained, bring a hand up to his forehead and rubbing. Aster rose his brows at this, leaning towards Jack and putting his hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Hey, it's alright....” Aster reassured him softly, sliding up right next to him and moving his hand to Jack's back instead, “Did you want to talk about it?”

Jack ran his fingers along the rim of the coffee cup, considering it, and after a while of silence, he nodded, turning to face Aster head-on, “That might.... be nice, actually.”

Aster nodded, turning off the TV and setting his coffee down, and he face Jack again before he put a hand on Jack's shoulder, urging him to begin. They made eye contact for a moment, then Jack looked down at his coffee again, watching the steam curl up from the surface gracefully.

“I was dating him since senior year, actually. It's been such a long relationship that I... I thought it would just keep on going, you know? And I... I loved him so much, and I know he loved me, but we just... fell out, you know?” Jack quickly explained, looking up and being surprised that Aster was listening closely, his eyes hard and concentrated. Aster hummed at the information, thinking about it for some time.

“So I guess you just... miss being in love, huh?” Aster asked, and Jack's eyes widened, finally finding an explanation for it.

“Yeah,” He said, looking up at Aster, relieved that someone understood him, “Yeah, that's... that's exactly it.”

Aster smiled a little, happy that he was able to help out a little, and he shook his head and said, “You know, maybe the single life will be better. I mean, you never really got to experience it, huh? You're, what... nineteen? And the entire time since you became legal you've been taken. Now you can get out there. Have some fun. Get to know some people.”

“Know people?” Jack repeated, feeling his face heat up at what Aster was suggesting, “A-Aster, I'm not some party boy. I only ever go out to the coffee shop, and I don't think people go there for hook-ups.”

“Then go out.” Aster suggested to him, “Set aside a day to do it. One night isn't going to kill you, you know. Plus, it'll help get your mind off of your ex much faster.”

“I don't know,” Jack sighed, leaning towards the coffee table and setting the cup down, “I'm not... good at things like that.”

“Aw, don't tell me my little science nerd has a little bit of social anxiety!” Aster joked, pushing Jack playfully, making the younger teen yelp and laugh as he tried to push back, but he wasn't strong like Aster was. Eventually, Aster let up on him, the two of them still laughing, and Aster leaned back and said, “But seriously. Let me take you out, huh? I can get you real drunk, you can fuck some lucky bastard in the club, and you'll feel better in the morning.”

Jack still looked skeptical, though, and Aster rolled his eyes and pulled Jack a little closer, saying in a soft vice, “Look, I'm not going force you into it, but I'm serious. Getting out is going to make you feel better. Getting _laid_ is going to make you feel better. It's science.”

“You just put all scientists with Ph.D's to shame,” Jack laughed, crossing his arms, “Besides, I... I don't really know if... sleeping with strangers is going to make me feel better or make me feel used. I don't like people I don't know, Aster. And screwing them sounds even worse...”

Aster sighed as he thought about another solution, his eyes roaming his carpet until one came to mind. Aster's eyes widened at the thought, his face turning pink, and Jack's eyes squinted for a moment before he asked, “Aster...? What are you thinking?”

“No, it's stupid,” Aster said quickly, shaking his head, “Trust me, you'll laugh at me if I tell you.”

Jack pursed his lips, thinking about it, and when he guessed what Aster was thinking, his own face turned pink. His questioning look turned into an amused one, and he began to chuckle. Aster's eyes darted to him, wide, and he knew Jack knew, and Jack only clarified it by saying, “Oh my God... You want to fuck me, don't you?”

“No!” Aster quickly refused, but Jack only laughed more, pushing Aster on the shoulder.

“You do! You so do!” Jack continued to taunt him, poking at Aster's sides to piss him off more, and it worked. Soon enough, Aster struggled against him and grabbed his wrists, throwing him back against the couch and pinning him down. Jack gasped when he was thrown back, but when he saw Aster looming over him and felt his wrists held tight against the armrest, he couldn't help but think how nice it felt to be like this. He looked up at where Aster held him down, then he grinned and looked back at the man's face, seeing his eyes wide in realization with their position.

“I think we missed step one,” Jack mentioned, confusing Aster a bit, and he laughed before he explained, “You know, getting me drunk? We totally missed that step. Talk about bad science.”

Aster's face was bright red now, even with his complexion, and he let go of Jack in a hurry, throwing himself backwards, then pushing himself off the couch completely. Jack laughed a bit more, sitting back up and watching Aster.

“I don't mind,” He decided to say, and Aster shook his head quickly, “I mean it... You can fuck me if you want.”

“No, shut up,” Aster growled, beginning to pace beside the couch, “You don't mean it. You're upset, Jack. The whole 'sleeping with someone to get over someone else' only works if it's a stranger. Someone you won't get attached to. Someone who you won't see again. The only reason why you're up for fucking me is because I'm right here.”

Jack's confident little grin melted away when Aster said this, and Aster slowly stopped pacing and looked to the teen, a frown on his face.

“Look, just... let me take you out tonight. We'll get to the bar and you'll find a _lot_ of guys more suitable to fuck than me, okay?”

Jack sighed, his shoulders slumping and his eyes darting down, and Aster felt a curl of guilt run through him. He went over to Jack, sitting down in front of him again and putting one of his hands on Jack's shoulder, then his cheek, “Look... We're... We're good friends. And I'll admit, I might have had one or two daydreams about taking you to bed, but I don't want to ruin what we have. I'd rather be your friend than a one-night stand, okay?”

Jack looked up at him shyly, then away, and he asked in a soft murmur, “Was I... Was I any good in your daydreams?”

“So good.” Aster said with a smile, thinking it ridiculous that he was saying this to comfort him, “And I'm sure those guys in the club would be absolutely blessed to be fucked by you.”

And somehow, that was enough to bring Jack's self confidence back up. He smiled up at Aster, sighed a little and rolled his eyes, then said softly, “Fine... but you're buying all my drinks.”

“You got it. But if you don't get laid, we'll keep going until you do.” Aster spoke up, and Jack laughed a bit before shaking his head.

“Only if I have the time! Finals is coming, you know!” Jack said, getting up from the couch and leaving Aster sitting there, scoffing.

“School started literally a week ago!” He pointed out, but that didn't seem to stop Jack. Still, Aster got what he wanted in the end. Barely two hours later and they were stepping into a gay club, Jack looking just as nervous as he felt, and Aster immediately ordering them a shot to calm him down. He shot it back without flinching, but Jack had a bit more trouble, coughing a bit as his throat burned.

“Do you do this often?” Jack grimaced, wiping at his lips, “Because I cannot believe anyone could while going to school.”

Aster shrugged his shoulders, ordering another round of shots and kicking that one back as well, though Jack merely held onto his and looked around the club, unable to really look at anyone through the flashing lights.

“How do you even pick people up, here?” Jack complained, looking up at Aster, who was sitting on one of the bar stools and watching the crowd dance, “Like do you just walk up to them like, Hey, I'm so-and-so, why don't we go back to mine?”

“Well, I mean, you would want a little more finesse,” Aster grinned, looking at Jack coyly, then he leaned in and said, “Get to know them, first. See what they do in their spare time. Get them to laugh a little. Next thing you know, you'll be bumping uglies in their car.”

“That's disgusting, Aster.” Jack sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair, “God, I didn't even bring any condoms...”

“Don't worry about that, I have some on me you can use.” Aster scoffed, patting Jack's back, then turning him around to face the crowd, “Look, you don't have to do anything. Sit here, arch your back a little, nod to the music, and you'll have men flocking to you.”

“Are you sure?” Jack asked him, sitting down on one of the stools and glancing around once more.

“Pretty sure.” Aster said with a grin, and Jack rolled his eyes and slouched a little, making Aster click his tongue and push at his shoulders until his back was straight once more, “Look, you'll be fine! I'm gunna go dance for a little, or else people are gunna thing we're already a thing. I promise you, you'll be fine.”

“Aster...” Jack whined, but the man didn't hear any of it and bought Jack one last shot, even though he still didn't drink the one in his hand.

“I'll come back in a few songs, okay? Just to check on you.” and he ruffled Jack's hair before he took off, joining the mob on the dance floor.

Jack sighed, pointedly slouching, as if that would make Aster come back and scold him some more, then he turned away from the crowd and knocked back the two shots. He knew he was a lightweight, and those three hits were already making him dizzy, so he bought himself a soda and sipped at that instead.

He didn't expect anyone to come up to him, but lo and behold, three minutes later and the stool beside him was filled.

“This seat taken?” A man asked, making Jack flinch and look up at him. He was an alright-looking guy, so the teen merely sighed and shrugged.

“Regrettably,” He muttered bitterly, and only then realized how cruel he sounded. He let out another sigh and rubbed his forehead, quickly apologizing, “Sorry, I just--”

“No worries, I understand. First time out, huh?” He guessed, and Jack scoffed and nodded, peeking at the man again from the side, “Yeah, I saw your buddy ditch you earlier. It happens to all of us our first time....”

Jack shook his head a little, sitting up a bit more and sipping his soda, and they guy asked him, “No alcohol tonight or are you expecting a drink?”

“Oh, no, I just didn't want to get too sloshed,” Jack tried to explain, and the guy took that as reason enough to buy Jack a drink from the list of mixed beverages he had no idea about. When it came, Jack laughed a little and said, “Wow. First time out and I'm getting free drinks. I'm a natural.”

The guy beside him laughed as well, watching Jack drink the new drink, and he hummed in delight at the taste, “Like it?” he asked, and Jack nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, it's really nice.” Jack said, sitting up even more and smiling at the guy, “Um... thanks.”

“No problem. What are you doing up here anyways? Visiting colleges?” He asked, and Jack laughed lightly before he shook his head.

“Nah, I'm a full-time students at N.U., actually.” He explained, and the guy's eyes widened in surprise.

“Are you kidding? That was, like, my dream college!” He complained, and Jack laughed a bit more and nodded.

“Yeah, I got a scholarship and everything. It's nice there, but man, all the professors are so boring. They drone on and on...”

The guy laughed in delight, leaning against the bar and nodding, “Yeah, I think it's just a prerequisite for all professors. The ones down at the community college do the same. But still, only the best of the best go to N.U.!”

“Then I guess I'm one of them.” Jack said with a wink, and he was startled to see that familiar sparkle of lust in this guy's eyes that he often only noticed in Kozmotis. It made him feel a bit more nervous, but excited as well.

“I wonder what else you're the best of the best at...” The guy flirted, and Jack blushed and cleared his throat.

“Well,” He said, trying to use his most seductive voice that he could muster, and he leaned a bit closer to this stranger. He slowly walked his fingers up his thigh, all while whispering, “I've been told I'm quite good with my mouth...”

“Yeah...?” The guy whispered back, and Jack could practically hear him getting turned on.

“Oh yeah...” Jack grinned, and, while he held back laughter, he dropped the bomb by saying in a completely neutral voice, “My friend says I'm way better at teaching that his own professors, and I must say, I am quite the lecturer.”

The guy stared at him for a long moment, Jack biting his lip while he laughed, trying not to make too much of a scene, and when Jack was beginning to suspect the guy was going to leave, he began to laugh too, dropping his head down and shaking it.

“God damnit,” He muttered humorously, and Jack only laughed more, “You seriously had me going, there.”

“I know! I'm sorry, but it was just so funny!” Jack laughed more, almost crying by now, and the guy bought him another drink.

“What's your name, Chuckles?” the guy asked, smiling brightly and looking even more interested in Jack now, though he thought that joke would have killed his social reputation—no matter how little of it there was.

“Jack,” He replied, calming himself down long enough to take a sip of his new drink—the same as the last--, “And yours?”

“Jamie. Jamie Bennett.” The guy replied, and Jack smiled a little more and put his glass down.

“Well, Mr. Bennett... I regret to inform you that I'm strictly looking for one night stands tonight.” Jack decided to be honest, blushing a bit, “So don't go asking for--”

“That's fine, actually,” Jamie interrupted with a shrug, “We can go back to my dorm if you want. Or maybe you can take me to N.U.?”

Jack stammered to a halt, his eyes wide. Had that... really worked? He swallowed thickly, casting a glance out to the crowd to see Aster grinning at him, giving him a brief thumbs up. He sent his attention back to Jamie, who was smiling patiently at him, and he just nodded, “Y-yeah.. Um... my place it is!” But no stealing anything, okay?”

“Roger.” Jamie replied with a chuckle, and just like that, Jack was going home with someone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, um, Nerdyfrostbite, if you like Bennefrost I can write a little bit about them in this chapter too, but if not I can leave it out uwu


	16. ch.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vague mentions of bennefrost and hijack
> 
> Songs borrowed from Deftones in order:  
> Diamond Eyes  
> Royalty  
> You've Seen the Butcher.

Turns out, Jamie was a pretty cool kid. He had a freakish obsession with fairy tales and lore, and when Jack challenged him, Jamie stopped mid-coitus just to tell Jack entirely about gnomes. Jack couldn't help himself from laughing to the point of tears, and even after they were finished, he knew that would be a night he wouldn't forget, just for the sheer hilarity.

After everything was over and done with, Jack had to admit that he really was feeling better. He didn't care so much about Pitch and him breaking up, but he knew that it was mostly just do to the post-sex high. Jamie chilled with him in his dorm room, and they chatted about various things until Jamie finally brought up Jack's ex.

“So you just got dumped, didn't you?” Jamie asked, getting a surprised look from Jack, which only made him chuckle, “It's obvious. People like you don't come to clubs like that unless someone dragged them along because they were heart-broken.”

“I wasn't heart-broken,” Jack huffed, kicking at Jamie, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed from him, “He was my first boyfriend, okay? And it only happened last week...”

“Why did you guys break it off?” Jamie asked next, glancing around for his shirt, and when he found it he tugged it back on, getting cold from sitting up in the winter topless.

“We just sort of... grew apart.” Jack admitted with a shrug, “We've been together for three years. I guess we were only meant to last that long.”

“That's pretty sad,” Jamie sighed, looking over Jack with a frown, “But it's life, I guess. But you know... Life would be pretty boring in the first place if you found your 'one and only' on the first try.”

Jack wasn't sure what to say about that, but he knew it sounded reasonable enough. He leaned back against the wall and rested his head on it, looking at Jamie still, then said, “Yeah... I guess you're right.”

“Damn right I'm right,” Jamie replied with a grin, then he got up and sat on his knees, “So how are you feeling? Are you over your ex completely now?”

Jack hummed in thought, a small frown coming to his face, and he said, “No... no entirely...”

“Good!” Jamie declared, getting a surprised look from Jack as the brunet hopped off the bed, tugging his pants back up and zipping them, “Cause I have a concert I want to take you to! It'll definitely help the rest of the way.”

“Um... Jamie?” Jack said, watching as Jamie tried to smooth out his hair in the mirror, “I told you, this... thing is only a one-night stand... I didn't want a real relationship--”

“No, don't get me wrong, it's not a date or anything,” Jamie was quick to correct him, glancing at Jack with a smile, “I just figure, you know, a good concert will help get the rest of your heartache out.”

“I'm not heartbroken!” Jack huffed again, but Jamie merely laughed at him.

“Five o'clock, tomorrow night, at the huge abandoned theater down the road,” Jamie told him, looking at Jack once more when he finally got his hair to settle, “Will you make it?”

Jack looked skeptical, but when Jamie gave him a huge pout, he sighed and muttered, “Fine. I'll go.”

“Good! Wear something you won't mind losing.” Jamie said, getting an incredulous look from the other, but then he was gone, and Jack couldn't ask him what he meant.

He didn't have to wait long, though. The next day, he dressed himself in some faded jeans and a tank top, hidden under a loose steel blue sweater. He showed up at the theater, and immediately regretted it.

Everywhere he looked, there were punks. He stuck out like a sore thumb, but that wasn't what was bothering him the most. What was was the fact that Jamie spotted Jack and went right up to him, announcing that his friend had arrived. And like everyone else, he was head-to-toe in metal spikes and tattered black clothes. He looked pretty cute like this, Jack had to admit, but he wouldn't consider making Jamie anything more than his friend.

“I was worried you wouldn't show!” Jamie said with a grin, and Jack blinked a few times before shrugging.

“Of course I would... but look at you. You're a little social butterfly, aren't you?” Jack teased, and Jamie scoffed and looked over himself.

“Just fitting in with the crowd. One of my friends brings me here every year, so I got used to the style. I swear, it's not a permanent thing. Look--” Jamie reached up to where his septum hung and tugged it off, showing it off to Jack with a grin, “Clip on.”

Jack laughed briefly, then shook his head and said, “Okay, that's actually pretty impressive.”

“I know, right?” Jamie grinned, then he hooked his arm around Jack's and tugged him further into the crowd, “C'mon, you gotta meet my friend. Hey! Monty!”

He had caught the attention of a skinny, short blond teen, with eyes lined with black and a thick trenchcoat covering his bony frame. He smiled tiredly at Jamie, but looked nervous when he set his eyes on Jack.

“O-oh, um... who's this?” Monty stammered, sounding every bit of nerd Jack was, and the older teen immediately felt his heart go out to this psuedo-punk. Jack immediately jutted out his hand to introduce himself.

“Jack,” He said with a smile, “It's nice to meet you, Monty.”

“Y-yeah, you too,” Monty replied, taking Jack's hand in his own and shaking it weakly, “Jamie, didn't tell you how to dress, did he?”

“No, he didn't,” Jack said, giving Jamie a joking glare, and the three of them laughed lightly, “Well, it doesn't matter. I've gone by my whole life being mocked for how I dress, so I guess one more night won't kill me.”

“You and me both,” Monty half-laughed, and Jack knew he would like this kid, almost as much as he already liked Jamie. The doors to the theater were pushed open, then, and Monty all but startled, then turned to them, “They're starting! C'mon, I want to get a good look!”

“So... what is this, anyways?” Jack decided to ask Jamie as Monty ran ahead, pushing meekly through the crowd, who looked just as pumped.

“Kind of like a battle of the bands gig,” Jamie explained with a shrug, walking casually inside beside Jack, “Local bands come here to duke it out. Only one will be the victor.” and he wiggled his fingers while he made an 'ooo'ing noise, getting another laugh from Jack.

“I hope they're good,” Jack said with a smile, “I wouldn't be able to tell, though, I don't usually listen to music.”

“What? Are you kidding? Why not?” Jamie looked at him, appalled, but Jack only shook his head.

“It isn't good to listen to music while you study. If there's going to be silence in the classroom, there shall be silence when you study.” Jack declared, and Jamie scoffed at him and rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Well then, you're lucky I'm taking you out tonight! You're really missing out on your typical dose of tunes!” Jamie grinned, hooking his arm with Jack's once more and tugging him faster into the theater.

Inside was a lobby at first, where a few people set up drink and food stands, selling them for ridiculous prices, but it worked anyways. Jamie stepped right past them, and entered the theater. The seats had been torn out to make room for a standing crowd, and the stage before them was fixed up with tattered curtains and music equipment. There were only tech guys on the stage at the moment, making sure everything was connected, but only twenty minutes passed before the first band came out, and both Jamie and Monty launched into shouts and yells.

“Know them?” Jack asked the younger teen, getting an excited nod, “Yeah, the friend I was telling you about! She's in her own band and everything, and she's definitely the best!”

Onstage walked out a mousy girl, with a bob haircut and black-and-pink make-up. She was a small size, but she still rocked the black camisole and leather skirt mix, and her thigh-highs had skull-kittens printed on them. She went straight up to the mic, a smile on her face, and she waited for the rest of her band to set up before she yelled into the mic:

“We're _Pippa's Long-Stockings_ and we're going to rock your fucking brains out!”

And just like that, they burst into song, and everyone around Jack went crazy. He yelped when the crowd around him began to jump and headbanging, Jamie included, but when Jack realized the people around him were giving him space, as to not headbang right into his face, he relaxed a little, and, like a few other people, focused solely on the music.

They were good, Jack had to admit, and even though she went a little incomprehensible when she screamed, their music was on point. Between their second and third song, Jack looked to Jamie and asked, “Do they write their own stuff?”

“Yeah, but this concert's strictly covers only. It's so the newer bands can join in, even if they haven't written a piece yet.” Jamie explained quickly, having to shout over the starting guitar riff for the next song. This time, Jack looked around at the throbbing crowd and decided to try and be a part of it, though he didn't know where to begin. They were all sort of doing their own thing, a portion of them moshing, another jumping and pumping their fists, and yet another recording on their phone.

When Jamie noticed Jack looking around, he settled for a moment and shouted over the music, “Hey! Just rock to the beat! Do whatever feels good!”

“Think you said something like that yesterday, too,” Jack shouted back, getting a coy grin from the brunet before he went back to what he was doing. Jack took in a deep breath, gave the crowd one last look over, then he began to do what Jamie suggested, and he began to nod his head to the beat. Nodding made way to light bouncing, and by their fourth song, he was jumping with the rest of them, throwing up his fist when he thought it reasonable

After their fourth song, Pippa, as Jamie and Monty had called her, thanked them all for coming out and left the stage, and the lights slowly came back on while the next band prepared.

“Man, she was awesome!” Monty said excitedly, going up to Jamie and grabbing him by the forearms, shaking him back and forth. He was sweating at the brow, and so what Jamie, but Jack felt like this was only the start.

“How many more bands are playing?” Jack asked, and they both hummed in thought.

“Two more I believe,” Monty said with a brief nod, “And one of them is the reigning champion!”

“No way!” Jamie gaped, his eyes widening like crazy, “You're telling me _The Hooligans_ are here?! Right now?”

“The Hooligans? Seriously?” Jack murmured in disinterest, but both Jamie and Monty looked at him like he was crazy.

“Don't bag on 'em till you hear them, Jack! They're the hottest up-and-coming band around!” Jamie explained excitedly, bouncing on his feet, “I bet you anything they'll be the final band! Oh man, Pippa's screwed going up against them!”

“Don't say that! You don't know, she might have just wiped the floor with them!” Monty huffed, his cheeks tinting a light pink, and Jamie rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Sorry, Monty. I just get so excited—you know.” Jamie apologized, and Jack cut in with a loud sigh.

“Well, these Hooligans better be good, with all the talk you're doing.” Jack smirked, and Jamie grinned and nodded.

“You won't be disappointed. Promise.” Jamie assured him, and the lights began to flicker, indicating the next band was ready to come on.

They weren't at good as Pippa and her band, Jack thought to himself, but the crowd around him only seemed to care about the fast-paced riffs the lead guitar was busting out, and even if the words were just a jumble of screams and groans, the crowd still rocked.

A mosh pit formed near the center, and Jamie immediately tugged Jack back, shouting to him, “Careful! You'll get swept up in one of those if you're not paying attention!”

“Thanks!” Jack shouted back, and Jamie shot him a smile before he darted right into the pit, hollering as he flailed along with the rest of them. Jack watched in shock and slight horror when he realized they were all pretty much beating each other up, but when Jamie came back out two songs later, he looked more than happy, and even sweatier.

“Had fun?” Jack shouted to him, getting a delighted grin from the soon-to-be-bruised teen.

When that band left the stage, the lights came back on and Jamie, Monty, and Jack regrouped, the two younger teens sweating through their shirt now, and Jack still only slightly rumpled.

“They're next!” Jamie all but squealed, hopping in his place excitedly, “I can't believe we'll get to see them live!”

“I swear, if they ever let backstage visitors, you would be the first in line,” Monty joked, and Jamie only squealed more.

“Monty, you have to promise me, when I die, let them sign my corpse!” Jamie said in a serious tone, and Monty grimaced.

“No way, that's disgusting!” He complained, getting a laugh from Jack. The lights began to flicker again, and Jamie was practically vibrating with excitement. Jack thought him silly, but when he looked around, he realized everyone was pressing forward, eager to see the next band. It seemed they really were something to look forward to... but the stage lights haven't come on just yet.

In the darkness, Jack could see people moving around, and he noticed the band members standing where they were supposed to, but he still couldn't see their faces or make out any detail on them.

The lead singer tugged the mic from its stand, but didn't speak into it. Instead, they stood there, the mic by his hip, and their band tested out their instruments for a few moments before it began.

The lights were in tune with their first riffs, but they stayed aimed at the back wall, and not the band members, leaving them darkly shadowed. The lead singer brought the mic back to his lips, and sung.

_To the edge_

_Till we all get off_

Jack's eyes bulged in realization, and if he had a drink, he would have dropped it upon this realization. The lights still kept them in shadows, so he couldn't be a hundred percent but...

_I will take_

_You away with me_

_Once and for all!_

The lights lifted, and just as Jack suspected, Hiccup stood there, the mic at his lips and his voice reverberating through his body, making the ground vibrate beneath him and his lungs feel like he was choking on water. He couldn't tear his eyes from the man, thinking to himself how amazing he looked up there, and how amazing he sounded.... but then his stomach filled with a slight guilt. He hadn't talked to him in so long--

_Time will see us realign_

_Diamonds reign across the sky_

_Shower me into the same_

_Realm_

Oh God, Jack thought to himself, absolutely frozen while the crowd around him cheered and jumped around. He had forgotten how hot Hiccup was... and maybe it was just the adrenaline rush from the last two bands talking, but Jack began to feel his heart pound.

He didn't think he could get Hiccup's attention, though, so he didn't try. He merely stood there, staring, while lights flashed over all of them and Hiccup paced around the stage, singing his cover.

When that song petered into silence, Hiccup barely left a second before his band burst into the next one, and he launched into the lyrics.

_Complex, priestess come down_

_Contact, reach us, go wild_

_I've chased your name,_

_I've sailed all through space to watch this..._

Hiccup threw his head from side-to-side, flinging his hair out of his face, and throwing with it beads of sweat that were beginning to come. The crowd around Jack caught up in his frenzy, some of them shouting lyrics with him, and Hiccup closed his eyes to enjoy the spotlight, though he still sang out the words.

_Come down, teach us the ropes..._

_Your_

_Concept it keeps us provoked._

_Now remove_

_Your veil and let me light you up,_

_I'm on_

_Your team..._

Jack finally began to jump along with the rest of them, really getting into it, much to Jamie's delight, who shouted gleefully and slapped a hand against his back.

“Hey! Want to go crowd surfing?!” Jamie shouted to Jack, and when he only gave him a confused look, the rest of the crowd around him picked him up and threw him on top of the crowd. Jack shouted, mostly in fear, but those beneath him kept him above their heads, passing him around. Even though their hands pressed against private parts on his body, Jack soon realized he was having a great time, and he let out a shout of laughter.

He looked up, then, and somehow locked eyes with Hiccup, who looked shocked and... happy. Jack smiled at him, giving him a brief wave, but then yelped once more when he was tossed off of the crowd and onto the stage. Crowd control immediately began to head towards him, but Hiccup stopped them by holding up a hand, and even though he was still singing, he bent down beside Jack and helped him up.

Jack struggled to his feet, but when he was balanced, he looked out to the crowd, the flickering lights only letting him briefly see their faces. He felt an arm hook around his neck, and he turned to see Hiccup right beside him, singing loud into the microphone. The song ended with a final burst from the guitars, and Hiccup threw his head back and tossed his arm into the air, panting hard and sweating fast.

“Nice to see you again,” Hiccup said softly, looking at Jack with a smirk, “Haven't heard from you in a while.”

“Sorry,” Jack smiled weakly, “School... y'know.” And Hiccup could only nod. He still looked happy to see Jack again, and he pulled him into a tight hug before he pulled away and looked to the rest of his band.

“Hey, let's do _You've Seen the Butcher_ instead,” He said, and when he got a nod from the other three, one of them Jack recognized to be Astrid behind the guitar, Hiccup turned back to Jack and grinned, “Singing this one for you, okay?”

“I'll be sure to listen,” Jack promised him, and Hiccup chuckled before he helped him off the stage. Jack hurried back to where Jamie and Monty stood, the both of them absolutely shocked, and when Jack gave them a curious look, Jamie gave him a punch in the shoulder.

“You loser! You totally just talked to the lead singer!” Jamie whined, looking absolutely envious, but he was still smiling, “What did he say?”

“Oh, nothing,” Jack said with a shrug, smiling coyly, “Just... catching up.”

Jamie's face contorted to one of confusion and doubt, but he didn't have time to question him before the guitar began. The lights flashed along with the rhythm, the rest of them shutting off for the time being, and Hiccup hooked the mic back onto its stand. He bobbed his head with the guitar, eyes closed, and the rest of the lights flickered on when the drums joined in.

Hiccup stood silent for a few more bars, then he came in nice and close to the mic, his hands curling around the stand almost seductively, and his voice made Jack tremble.

_Don't wanna take it slow_

_I wanna take you home_

_And watch the world explode_

_From underneath your glow_

 

_Yeah, I wanna watch the way--!_

_You creep across my skull--!_

 

Hiccup pulled the mic stand against him, tearing the mic from it again, but he kept the stand against his body, grinding against it as he practically groaned the next set of lyrics out.

_You slowly enter_

_Cause you know my room_

_And then crawl your knees off_

_Before you shake my tomb_

 

_I wanna watch you close_

_I need to see for sure_

_And then the tape is on_

_Who do you think we can show?_

The crowd rocked along with the casual tempo, the flickering lights and pounding drums making their nerves tingle, but Jack was certain he was the only one truly reacting like this. His imagination was beginning to run away with him, something that had been a huge embarrassment before, and soon he found himself picturing those calloused fingers wrapping around his body instead of the mic stand, and those hips gyrating against Jack's. Hiccup's lips would be mouthing the lyrics against Jack's neck, then down his chest, and those bright green eyes would dart up to him--

_You slowly enter_

_Cause you know my room_

_And then you crawl your knees off_

_Before you shake my tomb_

 

_You enter slowly_

_You know my room_

_You crawl your knees off_

_And then you shake my tomb.._

The lights flickered again with the last few riffs of the guitar, and once the song was over with, they cut out completely, and Jack was absolutely certain that he was sweating through his clothes now. He was way more than hot, and when he saw that sly smile on Hiccup's face, he knew the bastard had meant to do it.

Even though it was only their third song, Hiccup shouted his thanks to the crowd and asked them all to buy their and the other band's merch, and they left soon after. The lights came back on, and Jame and Monty both rounded on Jack, who desperately tugged his sweater further down.

“Do you know him?” Jamie asked first, his eyes wide and excited

“What did he say to you on stage?” Monty asked next.

“Do you think you can introduce us?” They both asked in unison, and Jack felt crowded. He took a panicked step away and shook his head, his face bright red.

“Guys, come on, settle down, he's just an old friend from high school!” Jack tried to explain, but he didn't get any further before one of the crowd control guys appeared behind them, tapping Jack on the shoulder.

“Jack Overland?” The man asked, and Jack swallowed thickly before he nodded, “Hiccup wants to see you.” The man paused and looked at the other two with Jack, then said, “ _only_ you. Come on, follow me.”

Jack felt his face flush at the idea of ditching Jamie and Monty, but when he looked back at them in uncertainty, they merely urged him on, practically yelling at him to go see Hiccup.

Jack followed the man through a door towards the back, then up a flight of stairs and into a hallway. Two of them were dedicated to the first two bands that played, and the last four rooms were separated between the members of Hiccup's band. When they got to what must have been Hiccup's room, the man knocked on the door and opened it, calling out, “I've got Jack for you.”

“Thanks, Man,” Hiccup called back, lounging on his couch with a bottle of beer in his hand. The door shut behind Jack, and just like that, they were alone.

“So?” Hiccup spoke up with a grin, his eyes glued on Jack, “Did you like the show?”

“Y-yeah, it was... pretty good.” Jack stammered, still fumbling with his sweater to cover the hard-on he was sporting. God he hated his own brain.

“Pretty good?” Hiccup repeated with a skeptical tone, “Is that all?”

“It was.... um...” A sexual experience? A real heart-stopper? Something that Jack would go back to his dorm room and masturbate to? His words jumbled as they fell from his mouth, his face getting hotter and hotter, and soon enough, Hiccup was grinning at him.

“We both know why you're back here...” Hiccup mentioned coyly, and Jack swallowed thickly, his mind running at a mile a minute.

“You're not.... on anything, right?” Jack stammered anxiously, and Hiccup's cocky grin turned into a genuine smile, and he shook his head.

“No, I'm not. This is a hundred percent me. Promise.” He said proudly, then hesitated and said, “Well, twenty percent booze, as well.”

The two of them laughed a bit, then Hiccup's eyes blatantly ran over Jack's body, and Jack shifted around shyly as he was looked at.

“We have a lot of... catching up to do,” Hiccup said softly, and Jack smirked a little.

“I don't think you'd call it catching up...” He mentioned offhandedly, and Hiccup's eyes twinkled in mischief.

“Single?” He asked, and Jack nodded stiffly. “Me too.”

“Good.” Jack huffed, crossing the room in three quick steps and sliding right onto Hiccup's lap.

 


	17. ch.16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have this finished before my semester ends but.... I don't think I will lol

Jack wasn't entirely sure what happened to him. One moment, he was having fun with Jamie and his friend Monty, and the next, he was digging his fingertips into the back of a couch, bouncing desperately on Hiccup's dick and moaning his name. He wasn't slipped anything or drunk, but that didn't stop him from tugging his pants down and sliding the other's cock into him. It was almost as if he hadn't gotten laid in years, and he was desperate to make it up now.

Jack knew he wasn't going to feel good about this the next day, but his lust was in charge, and he forced down the already building anxiousness with a vigor. Hiccup on the other hand, was just enjoying himself at the moment. He rocked his hips up against Jack's almost violently, his hands on Jack's hips and his nails digging into his skin. His breath was coming rapidly, and he often tugged Jack down to bite down on his shoulder or neck, leaving mark after mark until Jack was sure he would look like he had been in the mosh pit himself.

Jack started to beg for Hiccup to fuck him deeper, and in response, Hiccup slid his hands underneath Jack's ass, then he lifted the other and spun them around, throwing Jack back against the couch. The younger teen grunted when he was moved, but he took to their new position easily and wrapped his legs around the other, holding onto him by his shirt and hair as Hiccup began to ram into him. The whole couch was shaking from the sheer force, and while Jack had never really been one into rough sex, having Hiccup shove him down and push hard into him really fit the moment, and he enjoyed it for now. He was practically bouncing up and down the couch, and he was sure he was going to have burns on his back from the friction between his skin and his shirt, which was riding up now.

Hiccup leaned down and caught Jack's bottom lip with his teeth, drawing an almost animalistic cry from the younger teen beneath him, and he only let him go when Jack's mouth opened, inviting Hiccup further inside. They kissed sloppily, and it was admittedly more teeth and tongue than lips. Jack could feel drool running down the side of his face, but it all seemed to just make it that much hotter, and before he knew it, he was on the edge.

Hiccup lifted Jack's hips awkwardly and continued his brutal fucking, his fingers digging into the thickest part of Jack's ass, and a few seconds later, Jack was crying out his name as he dirtied his stomach, his entire body rocking with tremors from the intensity. Hiccup groaned into the air, thrusting into him a few more times, then he tugged out of him and jerked himself off, dumping his load over Jack's pelvis and thighs, panting hard as he did.

When the two of them were empty and trying to catch their breaths, they slumped down where they were, Jack laying like a rag doll on the couch and Hiccup leaning against the backrest of it. Jack's eyes slipped shut for a while, and when he opened them again, he saw Hiccup staring at him, unnerving him a little. He shut his mouth, breathing hard through his nose instead then cleared his throat awkwardly before he asked, “D-do you have any... tissues?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup replied, tearing his eyes away from Jack and leaning towards the coffee table, picking up the box of tissues and handing it to Jack, who immediately began to clean himself up. He took a few tissues himself and helped clean Jack up, but it only made the younger teen feel that much more embarrassed.

When the two of them were relatively clean and no longer hanging out of their pants, they sat on the far ends of the couch, Jack anxious and Hiccup confused. He kept glancing at Jack, wondering why the other was acting so uncertain, but he gave him his space. Still, he couldn't help himself from asking, “So... was it that bad?”

“Huh?” Jack looked up at him, as if Hiccup had snapped him out of his own thoughts, but then he blushed and looked away again, fidgeting where he sat, “N-no, it was... it was really good.”

“So...” Hiccup said again, patting his hands against his knees as he built up the courage, “Why aren't we cuddling then?”

“What?” Jack looked at him again, his face still a light pink, and this time Hiccup looked away and shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean, if you're not into post-sex cuddles then, y'know, fine, but... I was hoping--” He didn't get to finish, being stupefied into silence when he felt Jack suddenly right beside him, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

“Sorry,” Jack apologized sincerely, “I just... can't believe we actually did that...”

“Do you regret it?” Hiccup asked with a frown, looking at Jack and meeting his eye, but the other quickly looked away.

“I'm not sure yet...” Jack admitted, and Hiccup felt himself deflate a little. He was silent for a while, considering what he should say or do, then he huffed and looked down at his lap.

“Well, it _was_ extremely rushed...” and Jack glanced up at him, a curious look in his eyes, “I mean, I don't regret it, but there wasn't really that much foreplay. I mean, you could probably get a better lay from anyone else, y'know?”

Jack was smiling soon enough, and Hiccup felt a little relieved, then the younger teen gently placed his hand on Hiccup's chest, letting it slide up his collarbone and to his neck, and he pulled him in to a slow, soft kiss. Hiccup's eyes fell shut, and he gratefully parted his lips when he felt Jack asking for permission, and soon they were making out lazily, taking their time to taste each other.

When they pulled away, Hiccup's eyes stayed shut, and Jack gave out a little laugh, his thumb rubbing circles into the skin of Hiccup's neck.

“I don't think I'll regret too much,” Jack whispered, and Hiccup's eyes fluttered halfway open, looking at Jack.

“Good,” He smiled, “But seriously, if we... do this again, we need to focus on some foreplay.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” Jack grinned, and Hiccup felt his heart skip at the thought of Jack having sex with him, not just using him as a quick fuck. They stared at each other for a bit longer, neither one sure what to say at this point, but they pulled apart from each other when a knock came from the door.

“Hiccup?” Astrid called out, and Hiccup cleared his throat before he called her in. She opened the door moments later, her eyes darting to Jack for a moment, then up towards the sky before she settled on Hiccup, a semi-disappointed look on her face, “You know, it's great and all that you found your little high school sweetheart again, but you still have a bunch of equipment to pack away.”

Hiccup blanched a little, and he glanced at Jack—who was smirking at him—before he stammered, “I-I'll be down in a minute! Jeez, you're so embarrassing...”

“I only tell the truth,” Astrid huffed, and she turned and left the room, though she left he door open, in hopes to deter them from getting hot and heavy once more. Jack sighed before he looked at Hiccup, and the brunet shrugged before he smiled at him.

“So, you're not seeing anyone?” He recalled lightly, and now Jack smiled, looking almost bashful with the way he turned his head down. He shook his head, still smiling, and Hiccup scooted closer to him and said, “We should hang out sometime, then...”

“Just hang out?” Jack asked him coyly, his eyes darting up to the brunet almost challengingly, and Hiccup chuckled.

“Well, I'd like to call it a date,” Hiccup admitted, and Jack smiled wider before he nodded.

“Okay.” Jack agreed, and Hiccup's smile faltered a little, his eyes filling with disbelief.

“O... okay?” He repeated, and Jack nodded. Hiccup swallowed thickly, still staring at him, then he nodded himself and muttered, “Okay...”

“When?” Jack decided to ask, realizing Hiccup wasn't about to just tell him a date and time. It was kind of cute seeing him surprised like this. Jack wanted to kiss him again, but he feared it would only disorient him further.

“Oh,” Hiccup vocalized, his brows shooting up, then furrowing as he thought, “Thursday? Six o' clock?”

“What will we do?” Jack asked next, and Hiccup licked his lips briefly before he came up with an idea.

“We'll order in and watch shitty movies.” He suggested, and Jack laughed softly and nodded.

“Alright. Sounds good.” He agreed, and Hiccup smiled wide once more, looking excited that he was going to have a night with Jack. They looked at each other for a bit longer, then Jack sighed and gave in, leaning in to give him one last kiss before he stood up. It took a second for him to keep his balance, his legs wobbling rather harshly, but he stayed upright and bid Hiccup goodbye.

Hiccup stayed where he sat, his eyes wide and a half-smile on his face, and he waved bye to Jack as the teen left.

Jack felt as if he were walking on clouds, and he was actually pretty surprised that he didn't feel as guilty about sleeping with Hiccup as he thought he should. He was still smiling by the time he exited the theater, only to be approached by Jamie, Monty, and Pippa.

“Jeez, you spent forever in there!” Jamie complained, and Jack's face went red.

“Were you guys waiting for me?” He asked, surprised and embarrassed, and when they all nodded, he slumped over and muttered, “Oh... sorry.”

“It's no biggie,” Jamie replied with a shrug, “What were you doing in there, anyways?”

“Oh... um... s-stuff?” Jack stammered, and was only able to give them an uncertain shrug in response. Both Monty and Pippa's faces contorted in slight discomfort when they seemed to catch Jack's drift, but Jamie only looked awestruck and... jealous?

But before he could start asking questions about Hiccup in bed, Monty spoke up, his voice meek despite how loud he was trying to be, and he suggested, “Why don't we get something to eat? I haven't eaten since noon...”

“There's a donut shop still open down the street,” Pippa said, thumbing towards the direction it was in. Monty's face brightened, and Jamie sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Alright, fine...”

“You guys go ahead,” Jack decided to say, “I have some studying to do, actually.”

“Jeez, what are you studying for? You're already in N.U., you don't need to work that hard!” Jamie mocked him, giving him a friendly punch to the shoulder. Jack flinched, laughing weakly and rubbing his arm.

“Well, I'm sort of trying to get into a career, you know,” He reminded the other, and Jamie rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways.

“Alright, fine, but we're all going out for donuts again when you're free, okay?” He said, and when Jack nodded, Jamie smiled and waved goodbye to him, “See you later, Jack.”

“Bye. Eat some donuts for me.” Jack called out to them as they began to walk away. When they were well on their way to the shop, Jack began to head back to his dorm, but stopped halfway when he got a text from Aster.

_'Tried calling you earlier. Fall asleep on your textbooks? You missed our tutor session (=v-v=)'_

Jack winced when he remembered that, and he chewed at his bottom lip, checking the time before shooting a message back, “Sorta got swept up in something. I can come over rn if you want?”

He meandered where he was until he got a reply, simply stating ' _sure_ ', and he headed towards Aster's apartment. Usually he would take a bus there, but since it was getting late, the buses weren't running anymore. It was only a twenty minute walk, though, and he arrived only slightly sweatier than before.

He knocked on the apartment door twice before it opened, presenting Jack with a sleepy Aster who held two mugs in his hands, dressed in a black tank and a pair of sweatpants.

“Good afternoon, sleepy,” Jack said with a small smile, taking one of the mugs when it was offered to him and seeing it was filled with hot chocolate.

“I should say that to you,” Aster smirked, letting him in and going straight to the couch, “What kept you busy?”

“That guy from the club I went home with,” Jack said dismissively, “He wanted to take me out tonight to 'get the rest of my heartache out', or something like that.”

Aster laughed lightly at that, pulling the textbook from the coffee table onto his lap and opening it to the chapter they were on before he handed it to Jack, “Oh? And did it work out?”

“Well,” Jack smirked into his mug, looking down at the book almost shyly, “I'm not sure if it worked like he intended, but... I may have... “met up” with someone else while I was there?”

“Yeah?” Aster rose a brow, suddenly curious, and Jack laughed secretively as he nodded. When Jack didn't immediately divulge the info, Aster narrowed his eyes and poked at his legs, “Come on, spit it out.”

“Oh fine, you jerk!” Jack huffed, slapping Aster's hands away before they crept up to his sides to tickle him, “... Remember Hiccup--?”

Aster burst out into laughter once Jack mentioned the name, then his face went flat and he said in an empty tone, “Very funny. You didn't fuck Hiccup.”

“I'm serious!” Jack frowned, and Aster rolled his eyes at him, “Like... not even an hour ago!”

“You and I both know you wouldn't fuck Hiccup,” Aster said to him, and Jack couldn't help but raise a brow questioningly at him.

“Oh really?” He scoffed, setting his hot chocolate down because this was not a conversation that could be sated with warm sweet drinks, “And why is that?”

“You value yourself too highly to stoop so low to be able to fuck a guy like that.” Aster explained, and Jack couldn't believe it. He paused for a moment, registering what he heard to be true, and when he was sure he wasn't making it up, he let out a dry laugh.

“Hold on, what do you think he is? Trash? He's a friend from high school, Aster!”

“He's a junkie, Jack! He's probably... riddled with disease and high on crack or something! He's scum, and he doesn't deserve the attention from a guy like you.” Aster tried to explain, but Jack kept shaking his head at him, shocked and appalled that he was saying these things.

“He's not on anything, Aster! He's clean now! And what's it to you who I sleep with, anyways?” Jack questioned him, sitting upright on the couch and glaring at the man, who didn't look like he was about to back down.

“Because I'm your friend, too, and I don't like it when you go around sleeping with junkie shit-stains like Hiccup!” Aster growled, and Jack scoffed at him once more.

“You might be my friend, but that doesn't mean you can dictate my sex life without my permission! You're not my boyfriend, and you're definitely not my dad, so you don't get a say!” Jack all but yelled, getting to his feet and throwing the textbook onto the couch beside him. Aster clenched his jaw, then stood too, just as heated by this argument.

“Maybe not, but I can tell you when you're being a complete dumbass! He didn't even go to your birthday party and you call him your friend!” Aster argued, and Jack's eyes widened in rage.

“Neither did you!” He shouted, shoving his hands against Aster's chest, “I forgave both of you, so don't act so freaking blessed!”

Aster threw his arms into the air in defeat, turning away from Jack and shouting, “You just keep making excuses for him!”

“I'm not doing shit! You're the one who's telling me who I should and shouldn't sleep with! What happened to 'get laid, Jack!' and 'You'll feel better once you screw someone, Jack!' huh?”

“I specifically told you _not_ to sleep with someone you knew!” Aster defended himself, turning back to face Jack, “If that wasn't the rule, I would have--”

“What? Taken advantage of me? Let me do something with you that you knew I would regret?” Jack finished for him, and Aster froze to a silence, looking uncomfortable now. He glanced away from him, then closed his eyes.

“You don't know that--” He said in a tight voice, only to be interrupted again.

“You don't either.” He growled, and Aster opened his eyes once more and looked at him. They stared at each other in silence, more anger in the room than was necessary, and finally, Aster gave up.

“I just... don't like knowing you were with someone who doesn't even appreciate you. At least, not in the same way you appreciate them. With a stranger, it doesn't matter, but... Hiccup? Really?”

“You can't be jealous. You know I offered to myself to you before I even knew Hiccup was nearby. You turned me down.” Jack huffed, and Aster frowned at him.

“Do you wish I hadn't?” He asked, and now Jack fell quiet, though his face was still filled with anger. A minute passed like this, until Jack let out a sigh, deflating a little.

“I don't know.” He admitted, but he didn't allow silence to overwhelm them again, “It was embarrassing, you know... I don't like having sex with people I haven't met before. Jamie was nice, but it barely made me feel any better, at least, not anymore. But with Hiccup--”

“There was a connection?” Aster guessed, and Jack looked up at him briefly before he nodded. The older man sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, then said, “Look, I... I turned you down because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and... and I didn't want to realize that... you'd never like me the same way I like you.”

Jack scoffed at him, getting an incredulous look from the other, but he quickly asked, “Do you really think I wouldn't like you like that? I offered to sleep with you, Bunny--”

“But you had just broken up with your, what, three year boyfriend? Mr. Mystery who you were so head-over-heels with? I don't want to be a fallback boyfriend, Jack...” Aster interrupted with a point, and Jack shrugged his shoulders a little.

“Well... You can't be my fallback now... right?” Jack mentioned lightly, and Aster pressed his lips into a line before he shook his head.

“No... not really...”He agreed, and Jack smiled a little more before he shrugged his shoulders.

“I have a date with Hiccup on Thursday,” Jack mentioned, and Aster's eyes darted down to the floor, but Jack took a step closer to him and slid his hand onto his shoulder, getting his attention once more, “We'll see how it goes... okay? I can't promise anything, but... who knows, right? Maybe you're right about him being junkie trash.”

“I better be.” Aster huffed, crossing his arms, but then his expression turned tender and he looked between Jack's eyes for a moment before he asked, “But if it goes well... you'll go for him, won't you?”

Jack didn't respond immediately, moving his hand down to Aster's chest, flattening out the cloth of his tank, “We'll see,” He said again, looking back up at him, “But, look, let's just put it all aside right now, okay? You still have to study.”

“Yeah.... fine...” Aster sighed, and slowly, uncomfortably, they settled down on the couch once more, the textbook open and Jack lecturing. Aster listened as best as he could, but he couldn't help but wonder if they would really be fine after this... but the thought of having Jack to himself for once was tantalizing. So much, in fact, that he had began to wonder how he could sabotage his date with Hiccup.... not that he would, actually.

Well, not that he likely would...

He was really starting to consider it.

 


	18. ch.17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we're about halfway to two thirds of the way done with this fic! :0

“Ah... crud.”

Jack leaned in a bit more, two fingers grabbing at his bottom lip and tugging it down, revealing the source of his pain that morning.

He had a sore.

He pouted a bit more, seeing it already turning red around the injury, and he let go of his lip to rustle around in his medicine cabinet, searching for something to help. All he found was numbing medication, though, and he used it quickly, hissing to himself as it settled.

He had hoped it would have gone away by now, but alas, it was still there, stinging whenever it grazed against his teeth, and making him wince out of nowhere in pain.

Well, Jack figured that's what he deserved for making out with two different people almost in a row. And with all the stress school was putting on him... it was inevitable.

He groaned, the medicine finally beginning to work, and his entire bottom lip started to feel numb. He licked at it a few times, then huffed and stood up straight, focusing on the rest of himself.

He looked scholarly, or at least, he liked to think so. His hair was still a mess, like always, but he figured it just made him a bit more identifiable.

He straightened out his sweater and left the bathroom, grabbing his bag from his bed, then heading for class. He had just settled down in his seat when he felt his phone buzz, and he opened up the new text message with a bit of a smile.

' _Our date still on?'_ Hiccup had texted him, and Jack replied a bit quickly:

“Yeah. Six, right?” and he didn't even put his phone down as he waited for Hiccup to reply. Instead, he went through his email, making sure he didn't miss anything important, and only perked up when his phone buzzed again.

 _'Yep. How's Chinese sounding? I'll bring it on my way over.”_ He replied, and Jack bit his lip, though he still felt nothing.

“Sounds perfect. I'll supply the Netflix.” He sent, and he merely got a brief ' _lol, mk'_ back, but it was enough to make his heart flutter. He was excited, to say the least. He really hoped that this date went well... or at least, not bad.

He was brought back to himself when he saw the professor enter, and he shifted in his seat until he was comfortable, completely prepared to begin taking notes. He set his phone to the corner of his desk and took out his pen, and halfway through the lecture, his screen lit up and a light buzzing came from it.

The professor glanced at him, so Jack smiled meekly and quickly pushed the phone onto his lap, just so the buzzing wasn't as loud, and he went back to his notes, finishing off his sentence before he set the pen down.

He looked down to his phone, then, knowing the professor wasn't looking his way, and he opened up the new message from Aster.

_'Don't forget our study session this time. (=0n0=)'_

Jack frowned a little, and sent a quick message back, “It isn't tonight, is it? I thought it was Friday...”

 _'I have a test Friday. Thought I told you?'_ Aster replied quickly, and Jack huffed a bit and thought about it. He would feel terrible if he didn't assist Aster with his studies the night before his test, but he didn't want to call off his date with Hiccup...

There were two solutions he could think of. Either he could postpone the date, or ask Aster to join them... but he figured the second option would only be strange for the three of them. Still, he didn't just want to kick Hiccup out after one movie.... and studying too late might make some of the material harder to retain due to fatigue...

He chewed at his lip, then flinched when he realized the medicine was beginning to wear off. It looked like today was going to be busy...

When class ended, Jack quickly gathered his things and shoved them into his bag, then got up and began his trek to his next class while writing a message to Hiccup.

“Hey, looks like I might have something I need to do today....” He wrote, but hesitated on sending it. That sounded like he was about to call off their date... and he didn't really want to do that. He sighed to himself, struggling with what to do, and soon he found himself in front of his next class, just about to go inside.

He hesitated. If he didn't write this message now, he would have to explain himself later to Hiccup and Aster, when he did decide on what to do. If he went inside, he knew he would only procrastinate writing it...

He hung back, stepping out of the way of the other students, and he looked back at his phone, sending the first message he wrote.

“But,” he added, “I'm not canceling. We just might not have as much time together as we thought.”

He waited outside for Hiccup to reply, staring rather intently at his screen, and when the message did pop up, he read it quickly.

_'Aw boo. What's taking you?'_

Jack let out a semi-relieved sigh. It didn't seem like Hiccup was too upset with him, and that much was good. He wouldn't want to mess up even before their first legitimate date.

“Just some tutoring stuff I forgot about.” He replied, deciding it was safe to go inside the class now that he didn't have anything urgent pressing at him. He slipped into his seat and wrote out, “We'll watch a movie, then see how much time I have left, okay?”

_'Sounds good. But you owe me the second half of our date, okay?'_

Jack smiled a little, laughing under his breath, then wrote back, “k :)”

He wrote one more message before class begin, simply asking Aster if it was fine if they pushed their study session back to eight thirty. He couldn't check for Aster's reply before his class began, and he tucked his phone away, knowing that this professor was a bit more strict on phones. He could feel it buzz with two new messages, and towards the end of class, he began to itch to answer them, but he kept himself busy with notes and refused to embarrass himself when he got caught, because he knew he would.

He only pulled his phone out when the professor dismissed them, and he had barely begun to put his stuff away when he read the two new messages

_'You did forget. (=0_ д _ 0=)' _

_ 'Sure. But you better bring me coffee, jerk.' _

“Oh my god, you and your emoticons” Jack wrote back with a slight smirk, “Yeah yeah I'll bring you coffee.”

Jack packed his stuff away, and decided to grab a quick snack from one of the vending machines before he headed back to his dorm. It was already four o'clock, and Hiccup would be arriving with dinner, so he didn't really want to eat anything too heavy... but those powdered donuts were calling his name.

Donuts in hand, he walked back to his dorm room and plopped down on his bed, popping another donut into his mouth as he checked his phone, seeing a cutesy '<3' from Aster in his inbox, and he smiled a bit more. He set his phone aside for now, and rolled onto his side, munching on yet another donut, and he dug under his bed until he found one of his textbooks. He decided to waste some time, and he tugged it onto his lap, flipping open to where it was last bookmarked, and resumed reading.

He nearly got four chapters further when he heard a knock on his door.

“It's open!” He called out, and he slipped his bookmark back in place and sat up just in time for Hiccup to walk in, a plastic bag of take out in his hand and a curious look on his face. He paused after closing the door, then smirked and Jack and said, “Well, pass it around.”

“Huh?” Jack asked, getting up from his bed and placing his textbook on his desk, and Hiccup chuckled softly before he pointed at his face. Jack brought a hand up, and when he felt the left over powder from the donuts, he went bright red and rubbed it off quickly. Hiccup began to laugh aloud, and Jack glared at him.

“I was hungry!” He complained, going to his bathroom to make sure he got it all off, and when he was satisfied, he poked his head back out and said, “And I'm still hungry, so hurry up and open those containers!”

“Yes, sir.” Hiccup replied, looking around for a moment before he sat on Jack's bed, and he put the bag down so he could pull out the separate packages. “I got some chicken fried rice, some broccoli beef, orange chicken—aaaah,” He opened up the container with the chicken and took a big whiff, looking like he had just entered heaven, “Deep fried goodness.”

“You're a dork,” Jack laughed at him, sitting beside him and pulling his laptop up, “What should we watch?”

“It would only be appropriate in situations like this,” He gestured to the Chinese food set precariously across Jack's bed, “to watch a horribly dubbed, terribly edited, and cheesy kung-fu fighting movie.”

“Kung Fu Hustle it is!” Jack declared, getting a brief 'yes!' from Hiccup beside him, and he quickly opened up the movie before he glanced around at them on his little twin mattress.

“Okay, so.... how are we gunna do this?” He decided to ask, looking at Hiccup who was beginning to realize their predicament. He looked them over once more, then picked up the take-out boxes and set them on the floor, then he kicked off his boots and pushed himself further back on the bed, so he was laying down, pressed mostly against the wall. He patted the small space beside him, and Jack scooted right next to him, laying down as well and getting comfortable. Hiccup spread out one of his arms, letting Jack rest his head on his shoulder, and Jack placed the laptop on their lap, balancing it so they could both see.

“Chicken me.” Hiccup requested, getting a brief snort from Jack as he reached down to the take out boxes, picking up the orange chicken and passing it to Hiccup. He accepted the box eagerly, tugging a single chopstick from the box and spearing a piece of chicken, totally prepared to eat it like that when Jack sat up. 

“What are you doing?” He questioned the other, who had his mouth wide open. They stared at each other for a minute, then Hiccup quickly chomped down on the chicken, a smirk on his face.

“You can't stop me!” Hiccup claimed, sitting up as he speared another chicken, and Jack snorted.

“Oh my God, don't tell me you don't know how to eat with chopsticks!” Jack claimed, and Hiccup stuck his tongue out at him before he popped another speared chicken past his lips.

“So I'm a little fork-dependent!” He admitted, and Jack rolled his eyes, “It gets food in my mouth, okay?”

“Not okay!” Jack laughed, shoving Hiccup in the shoulder, “Jeez, talk about huge turn off.”

“What, are you sexually attracted to chopsticks now?” Hiccup scoffed, shoving him back, then picking up the second chopstick and handing them to Jack, “You try, punk.”

“Fine, nerd.” Jack quipped, shaking his head a bit at the ridiculousness, and he took the take-out carton from his as well. Spinning the chopsticks around dextrously, Jack examined the food for an easy piece to pick, and he dove for it with absolute confidence.

“A-ha!” He cheered, lifting up the piece of chicken caught expertly between two sticks... then subsequently throwing it at Hiccup from the force. The brunet yelped and ducked, and the chicken slammed right into the white wall, leaving behind a bright orange splat as it tumbled to the bed.

The two of them sat there for a shocked moment, then Hiccup burst into laughter and Jack's cheeks turned bright red.

“At least I grabbed it!” Jack defended himself, and Hiccup merely continued to laugh.

“Yeah, and you even made it fly! Very impressive, Jack!” Hiccup taunted, and Jack stuck his tongue out at the other, reaching forward with the chopsticks and snapping them at the other. Hiccup laughed a bit more, grabbing Jack's wrist and tugging it away from his face, then he sat up a bit and picked up the stray chicken, holding it up to Jack, who reluctantly took it between his teeth.

“Jerk.” He huffed through a semi-full mouth, and Hiccup chuckled himself, looking at Jack with a strange look in his eyes.

“You're adorable, you know that?” Hiccup mentioned, and Jack rose a brow at him and rolled his eyes.

“Well,  _ obviously _ . I mean, if the powder all over my face when you came in was any indicator--” Jack began to mock him, and Hiccup scoffed and shoved him lightly.

“I mean it. You're just... really...” And suddenly, Hiccup was leaning in close to him. His eyes were half-lidded and his cheeks were a light pink, and he had every intention of kissing Jack right on the lips. Jack could tell that much already, and he felt his own heart rate pick up at the thought, so he leaned in as well, up until he remembered the rather embarrassing sore in the inside of his lip.

“Whoa--” Jack yelped, slapping a hand over Hiccup's mouth to stop him, getting a surprised look from the other. Jack laughed nervously, his cheeks flushing even more, and he stammered, “C'mon, Hiccup, we haven't even started the movie...”

“So what?” Hiccup huffed, pushing Jack's hand away, “I want to kiss you.”

“Yeah, well... I want to watch the movie.” Jack decided to say, a bit too embarrassed to tell the other about the sore on his lip, “Come on, you promised me cuddles and crappy take-out.”

Hiccup pouted a little, but when he realized Jack wasn't changing his mind, he sighed, feeling a little disappointed, but he laid back and said, “Fine, fine. Start the movie.”

Jack huffed in relief, then pulled the laptop a bit closer and started the film, then he leaned back and brought with him the box of broccoli beef, and another set of chopsticks. They shifted around until they were comfortable, and soon settled on eating and watching the movie. Jack fit nicely against Hiccup's frame, and even if they were both on the ridiculously thin side, he still felt comfortable with him.

Besides, Jack mused to himself, the both of them being small meant they could share a twin size.

He snickered to himself, getting a curious gaze from Hiccup, and he shrugged his shoulders and meekly explained, “Just thinking how we're both really tiny.”

“Excuse you, I'm pretty sure I'm close to six feet tall.” Hiccup mentioned, reaching over to pinch Jack's nose, “A whole foot taller than you, right?”

“I'm five foot six, jerk!” Jack huffed, squirming against him, and getting a playful laugh from the other, who pushed the laptop aside and rolled on top of him. Jack laughed a bit, squirming and trying to shove him off, but Hiccup caught his wrists and pinned him down, grinning at Jack when he couldn't squirm anymore.

“Hmmm....” Jack vocalized, smirking at Hiccup, “Why do I feel like you're just trying to make out with me today?”

“Probably because I am.” Hiccup said with a shrug, “Come on, you said we were pressed for time... and what we did last time we saw each other left me with quite a few daydreams.”

“Yeah?” Jack blushed, relaxing in Hiccup's grip, “I've been dealing with the same issue. It's so annoying.”

“Annoying?” Hiccup inquired, tilting his head a bit as he looked over Jack, “Well, I can think of two ways that we can get rid of that.”

“Is one of them fucking?”

“One of them is fucking.”

Jack laughed and tilted his head away, hiding against his own arm, which was being held against the mattress by Hiccup.

“What's the other?” He decided to ask, more curious than anything, and Hiccup grinned wider.

“Making out. And then fucking.” Hiccup replied, and Jack snorted again and hid even more. He would have rolled over, but Hiccup's grip was surprisingly strong.

“Well gee, you make a hard bargain.” Jack replied, and Hiccup rose a brow.

“So is that a yes?” He asked, lowering his head to kiss at Jack's neck, getting a delighted sigh from the other.

“Thinkin' about it...” Jack murmured, and Hiccup chuckled against his skin. He kissed him a bit more, then found a spot to suckle on, earning a few more sighs from the other.

“Think faster.” Hiccup urged him, pulling away from the light bruise he left and going up to Jack's jaw instead, and Jack shivered a little.

“You're... making a good argument here...” Jack mentioned, and Hiccup grinned again and started kissing down his neck again, but this time, he continued down, letting go of Jack's arms and pushing up his shirt, kissing his stomach next.

“I can make a better one,” He said, glancing up at Jack, who turned bright red when he realized where Hiccup was headed. He felt his heart pound, and he bit down on his lip, completely prepared to shove Hiccup down faster and tell him to get on with it, but then he felt a twinge of pain, and he couldn't help but flinch.

He brought a hand up to his mouth, once again remembering the sore, and he panicked. If Hiccup did this, he would expect some kind of return, but Jack didn't want to admit to having an embarrassing sore, nor did he want to inflict it on Hiccup.

“Hiccup, wait--” He whimpered, and Hiccup's eyes darted up at him, surprised. They turned away, then, embarrassed, and he sat up a little before looking at him once more.

“Is it okay?” He asked him, and Jack blushed and shook his head.

“Look, I just... I can't do this today, okay?” Jack tried to explain, keeping his hand over his mouth now that he was self-conscious about the wound, and Hiccup's brow furrowed.

“Why not? Did I do something?” He asked, genuinely confused now, and Jack sighed and shook his head.

“No, you're fine, it's just--”

“Then what?” Hiccup pressed, and Jack was starting to get annoyed.

“Look, I said I don't want to, okay?” He huffed, shooting Hiccup a brief glare, and the other blinked in surprise.

“Nothing's changed since Sunday, has it?” Hiccup asked, and Jack huffed and got up from the bed, straightening out his shirt and crossing the room to put distance between them, “You didn't... find someone again?”

“No--! Ugh, look, it's just...” Jack struggled to spit it out, and he ran a hand through his hair before he deflated and whined out, “I have a cold sore and it isn't the sexiest thing, Hic...”

“A cold sore?” Hiccup echoed, and when he saw the look of absolute embarrassment on the other's face, he burst out into laughter and said, “So you don't want to fuck me because you have a little case of mouth herpes?”

“Don't call it that!” Jack whined, embarrassed, and Hiccup held up his hands defensively.

“Sorry, sorry! I guess I just find it funny.” He admitted, and Jack crossed his arms and pouted, looking away from Hiccup. Said brunet cooed and got up from the bed, slowly walking up to Jack.

“Aw, don't be like that, I was just teasing a little.” he tried, but Jack merely huffed and turned further away, so Hiccup put a hand at his back and pulled him closer, “Seriously, Jack. I'm sorry. Forgive me?”

Jack peeked back at him, then rolled his eyes and sighed out, “I guess...” and Hiccup smiled wider at him, wrapping both arms around him now.

“Now where'd you get that sore from, huh? What were you putting your mouth on?” Hiccup decided to taunt, and Jack gave him a playful smirk before he lightly hit his chest.

“I should be asking you that, since I got this the day after your little concert.” He huffed, his cheeks tinting red, “'Course, I guess I could've gotten it from the other guy...”

“Other guy?” Hiccup inquired, raising a brow, “Jeez, how many dudes did you kiss at that concert?”

“Just one, jerk, you!” Jack blushed, then he shook his head and stepped out of Hiccup's grip, “But I mean... the night before I was at a club--”

“You? Seriously?” Jack scoffed, and Jack gave him a flat, blanched look.

“I was forced, I swear. Aster took me, thinking I'd--”

“Whoa, wait a minute, Aster? You mean, the guy from high school? That bulky football jock?” Hiccup clarified, and Jack rose a brow before he nodded.

“Yeah, the one and only.” Jack said, putting his hands on his hips, “Got an issue with that?”

“Yeah, sorta.” Hiccup huffed, his smile finally dropping, and he shook his head, “What was Aster doing taking you to a club? I thought you said you weren't seeing anyone.”

“I'm not.” Jack stated with a shake of his head, “He took me out because I just broke up with someone. He wanted me to catch a rebound, so we went drinking.”

“And let me guess, your rebound was him?” Hiccup finished, and Jack rolled his eyes.

“No, I ended up sleeping with some other guy.” Jack said, thinking that wouldn't make it sound worse, but in all honesty, it did. He saw Hiccup's face twist in distaste, and Jack rushed to say, “I was tipsy! And it wasn't even a proper rebound, either.”

“And this was the night before you came to my concert?” Hiccup asked, and Jack nodded firmly, “The night before you fucked me?”

Again, Jack nodded, but he was a little less certain this time, wondering where Hiccup was going with this. When he saw the confused and somewhat betrayed look on the other's face, he knew it was down the wrong path.

“So you're saying  _ I'm _ the rebound?” He asked, and Jack's eyes widened.

“What? No!” He huffed, and Hiccup crossed his arms.

“Well, what are you saying, then? First guy wasn't good enough, so you might as well fuck another, huh? I bet you even went to Aster a few times, didn't you? That oversized jock--! He probably shrunk from all the freaking 'roids!”

“You're being an ass!” Jack huffed, snapping Hiccup out of his rage, “Look, sleeping with you backstage wasn't my crowning achievement, and neither was sleeping with some guy I picked up at a bar, but that doesn't make me any different than who I was before you knew that! You'd think you'd be able to tell which guy I fucked over the weekend I care about more since you're the one on a date with me!”

Hiccup stared at him for a bit, put off, but he knew Jack had a point. He rubbed his hands together anxiously, then murmured, “I'm... sorry.”

“You and Aster are so much alike.” Jack huffed, shaking his head, “Why do you guys hate each other so much? You act like being my friend—or being my  _ anything— _ is a huge competition!”

“Jack, look--” Hiccup tried to explain, but Jack merely huffed and turned away from him, too ticked off to really talk rationally.

“Nevermind.... just go.” He muttered, and Hiccup hesitated for a bit before sighing.

“Fine... Um... text me?” Hiccup said, collecting his boots before he headed to the door. With it open, he paused in the doorway and looked back at Jack, staring at him for a bit, then he said, “I guess I'm no good to you when I'm sober, huh...?”

Jack clicked his tongue and his shoulders drooped, and he huffed out, “Oh, Hiccup... This isn't about that...”

“Isn't it?” he asked, and Jack turned to look at him, a tired expression on his face.

“I'm just... tired, Hiccup. Tired of you and Aster deciding my social life for me. Can't I sleep with someone without feeling like a freaking criminal?” He explained, and Hiccup hesitated for a moment before shrugging.

“We get jealous, Jack. It probably goes for Aster, too, but... when I'm trying to get your attention and you're sleeping with other people, I feel like... you don't want that kind of relationship with me.” Hiccup tried to explain, and Jack pouted a bit before he added, “And I don't mean to say you owe me your attention, I just mean... I'd prefer to know what you want outright. Whether or not you want to date me... please?”

Jack stared at him for a bit, then sighed and rubbing at his temple, shaking his head slowly, “I... don't know what I want...”

Hiccup sighed, then shrugged his shoulders and said, “Then I'll gladly mess around with you until you do know, but... until then... can we at least keep this a 'friends-with-benefits' kind of thing? I don't want to assume you want something more when you don't...”

Jack pressed his lips into a line, then shrugged his shoulders and said, “Alright... No more dates, then?”

“No more dates.” Hiccup affirmed, “Just friends.”

“Does that mean you won't get mad if I get another cold sore?” Jack joked lightly, and Hiccup chuckled and shook his head.

“I won't care who you sleep with or who gives you that sore.” He promised, and Jack smiled a bit more before he nodded.

“Thanks, Hiccup...” He murmured, and the brunet shrugged.

“Eat the rest of that Chinese food for me, okay?” Hiccup said, tugging his boots on awkwardly, “And text me whenever.”

“Will do,” Jack replied with a smile, and they said their final goodbyes before Hiccup slipped away, and Jack closed the door after him.

With a sigh, Jack went back to his bed and flopped down, glancing at the movie to see they had only gotten halfway through. He laid there for a minute, the smell of orange chicken making his stomach grumble, then he rolled onto his side and grabbed his phone, tugging it open and writing a quick message.

“So... that date sort of bombed... :\”

He waited for Aster's reply, and it came soon enough with what Jack could imagine was a sarcastic tone.

' _ Wow. Never would've guessed. _ ' He replied, and Jack rolled his eyes before sending him a rude emoticon, feeling only slightly vindicated when Aster replied with '0-0J'

Jack rolled onto his back once more, staring at the ceiling and contemplating his horrible dating skills, when his phone buzzed with another text.

' _ So are we still studying tonight or are you too busy stewing in your failures? _ '

“Ouch, bunny.” Jack replied with a grimace, but he thought about it. He really didn't want to go over that night, and stewing in his social misery sounded mighty pleasant, but he recalled Aster saying he had a test the next day, and he wasn't about to give up on him.

“No, I'll come over in a little. I just need to clean up around here.” He sent, and Aster merely replied with 'k' before Jack set into motion.

He had a minifridge he stored the left-over food in, and with it tucked away, the room already looked fine. He did his best to wipe the orange off of the wall, but it was stuck with a vengeance, so eventually he gave up.

When his dorm was as clean as Jack felt it could get with his state of mind, he grabbed his notebook and pen, then made his way to Aster's apartment. He didn't bother to send the other a text telling him he was on his way, deciding to focus more on his walk there. The night air was cold and brisk, and it filled Jack's lungs up until he felt lighter than before. His nose had turned a little red on his way over, and he had began to shiver, but he didn't really mind it. The cold seemed to help freeze up his insecurities and his shame, and when he finally arrived at Aster's, he had to admit, he felt a bit better.

He knocked on the door twice, then waited, hearing Aster shuffling around in the room behind it. After a few seconds, the door swung open, and Aster rose a brow.

“Coffee?” He inquired, and Jack's smile dropped.

“Oh, man,” He groaned, bringing a hand up to his forehead and closing his eyes, “I totally forgot...”

Chuckling at him, Aster shook his head and let him in anyways, saying, “Don't worry about it. Come on in, I was just watching the news.”

Jack stepped inside, dropping his hands to his sides, and he plopped down on the couch with a huff, turning his attention to the news broadcast for a moment before he shut it off.

“Still talking about impending war, are they?” Jack decided to say, and Aster chuckled and came in soon after with two mugs, one with coffee, the other with hot chocolate.

“Yeah, you know how it is.” He murmured, sitting on the couch and handing Jack the chocolate, which he took gratefully, “Tensions rising. About to send in the troops. So on, so forth.”

Jack hummed in agreement, and that was as far as their conversation went. Aster took out his textbook and opened it to a particular chapter, and he handed it to Jack, who quickly skimmed over it to recall the information.

“Do you know what your test will be like? Multiple choice?” Jack guessed, and Aster nodded his head.

“But the teacher said something about definitions, so--”

“Okay, we'll start with those.” Jack decided, and he pulled the textbook closer to himself so he could begin testing Aster.

They studied for about an hour before Jack allowed them to take a break, and Aster got up to refill their drinks. When he sat back down, they drank in silence, Jack looking down at the textbook and Aster looking at him.

“So how did it go?” Aster asked him, getting Jack's attention, “Truthfully.”

“What?” Jack frowned, “The date?”

When Aster nodded, Jack only sighed and leaned back against the couch, holding his mug of cocoa closer to himself. He thought about it for a little, then said, “Truthfully... It wasn't that bad...”

Aster made an inquisitive noise in the back of his throat, and Jack looked up towards the ceiling, frowning, “He wanted to do stuff but... I said no. He got a little mad when I told him I had slept with someone the night before I slept with him... said some stuff about not wanting to be led on or anything—which is reasonable, I just...”

“Just... what?” Aster prompted, raising a brow, and Jack finally looked at him with a frown.

“...I don't know.” He murmured, shrugging his shoulders a bit, “All of this relationship stuff was easier when I didn't have to think about it. Breaking up and dealing with rebounds or fall-backs or whatever... it's all just too time consuming.”

Aster laughed into his cup of coffee, shaking his head a little as he looked at Jack, and he rolled his eyes when Jack pouted at him.

“It is time consuming,” He agreed with him, bobbing his head, “And it's annoying as hell, but... I mean, if it all works out, you'll end up spending the rest of your life with someone, right? And isn't that worth something?”

Jack continued to pout, and he shrugged his shoulders again before he hid himself in his cocoa, sipping at it so he didn't have to reply. Still, he let out a soft, “I guess...” pass from his lips, and Aster sat up a bit more, leaning towards the other.

“Think of it this way... You're studying to get a Ph.D or a Doctorate or whichever is better, right?” When Jack nodded, Aster grinned and said, “but in order to get there, you have to start off with an Associates Degree, then a Bachelor's, then a Masters, and so on, so forth, right?”

Jack nodded again, looking at Aster like he didn't completely understand yet, and Aster leaned forward a bit more and said, “So it's like dating. You date your first guy, you think he's the sun and the stars, everything's nice and easy, but then, bam, it's over with. Suddenly you're onto your next few flings, your 'Bachelor's', and things are getting a bit tougher and a bit more sporadic. You miss having your first guy because you miss the idea of not working that much to keep him, but you know that the more you get through, the better things will be. You get to your 'Master's', your next big relationship, and you think to yourself, 'Okay, I can deal with this.' There may be some ups and downs, and you don't want to admit it, but you know in the back of your head that there's something better out there if you try, but you're pretty content with this for now. You could stop there, settle down, and take what you've earned, or you can move on from that guy—because, honestly, he doesn't treat you like he should—and you're back on the market. It's hard again because, damn, you haven't been here for a while, but you get back into the swing of things instantly, and you're hooking up left and right with different people, making connections, making friendships and relationships and getting to know people, and then, down come the holy lights, your one and only walks in.”

“My Ph.D.” Jack said, and Aster nodded with a grin.

“Your Ph.D” He echoed, and Jack smiled a little. He thought about it for a while, looking back down to his hot chocolate, and he had to admit, it was a pretty interesting, if not complex, analogy. He glanced at Aster for a moment longer, then began to laugh.

“Okay... fine.” he huffed, shaking his head, “You have a point.”

“Of course I have a point!” Aster grinned, looking absolutely proud of himself, “And that's why dating is such an important thing! It's time consuming, sure, but in the end, you find get your Ph.D.”

“What if I don't want a Ph.D? What if I just want a Doctorate?” Jack asked next, and Aster merely shrugged and sipped his coffee.

“Then you stick with whoever your Doctorate is. But you know, there'll always be a Ph. D out there for you. You just gotta--”

“Study?” Jack guessed, and Aster snorted and tilted his head back, a grin wide on his face.

“Okay, I'll admit, it sounds a little stupid like that,” Aster spoke up, and Jack laughed and set his cocoa down.

“I'm only kidding!” He teased, picking up the textbook again and saying, “But enough with this dating business, okay? You have a test you need to study for.”

“Fine.” Aster huffed, resting his head against the back of the couch as he watched Jack. They tossed a few questions between each other, Aster answering them easily and with confidence. Jack was impressed, but happy. If Aster kept this up, they wouldn't have to study for much longer, and Jack would be certain that he would pass his test.

But in the middle of their quiz, Aster interrupted them with a sudden question. He asked, “Hey... if I pass my test, will you give me something?”

“Sure.” Jack replied after a pause, putting the textbook down on his lap, “Like a congratulation gift? What would you want?”

Aster stared at him for a bit, thinking, and Jack waited patiently, his eyes filled with curiosity. Aster watched him for a bit more, and then his lips parted, but no words came out. Jack blinked twice, then leaned forward a little, tilting his head and silently prompting him to speak up. Aster licked his lips briefly, then said, “Will you go on a date with me?”

Jack's friendly smile dropped, the curiosity vanishing from his eyes, and they turned dull instead. He worked his mouth silently for a moment, not sure what to say, but then he looked away and his brow furrowed.

“What, like... a legitimate date?” Jack asked, looking back up at Aster, who remained neutral. He nodded quietly, and Jack bit down on his lip, then winced when his sore stung him. He brought a hand up to his mouth instead, nervous.

“You don't have to.” Aster said to him, “I won't hold it against you.”

Jack looked up at him again, eyes filled with worry, then he sighed and said, “But you will...”

Aster couldn't deny that, and his own eyes flickered down for a moment, but they immediately went up to Jack, and he struggled to think of what to say before he blurted out, “But even if you say no, we'll be friends. So it's okay.”

“Is it?” Jack asked, feeling awfully cornered, and Aster pressed his lips into a line before he huffed, sitting up straight, pausing, then getting up completely.

“I'm sorry,” He said suddenly, running a hand through his hair and tugging at it, “Look, just... forget I asked about it, okay?”

Jack watched him quietly from the couch for a moment, then nodded and murmured, “Okay...”

Aster turned away from Jack still tugging at his hair, then he huffed and went into the kitchen instead, dumping out the rest of his coffee and washing his mug. Jack sat at the couch and watched him over the half-wall, his brows knitted together worriedly, and his mind racing.

He took a slow breath in, then out, then in again when the water turned off, and Jack decided on something. He got up from the couch as well, placing his mug of cocoa on the table, and he went into the kitchen quietly, his footsteps barely audible, though he noticed Aster's head tilting towards him as he approached. Gently, Jack slid a hand onto Aster's shoulder, fully getting his attention now, and when the taller man looked down at him, Jack asked, “Can we wait until my cold sore goes away?”

“Huh?” Aster asked, turning to face him head-on now, and Jack blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders.

“If we go on a date, I don't want to have a cold sore ruining it. Can we wait until... next week to do it?”

“You mean, you want to--?” Aster began to ask, and Jack only nodded, silencing Aster easily. They stared at each other for a bit longer, then Aster asked, “Can I kiss you?”

“Not right now!” Jack huffed, crossing his arms, “I have a cold sore!”

“I meant on the date!” Aster blushed, “I don't want to kiss you right now! I—I mean, I do, but--”

“I get it,” Jack interrupted him with a laugh, “And yes. You can kiss me.”

“Okay...” Aster breathed out, looking more surprised than excited, but he was slowly realizing what they had just agreed upon. Slowly, he smiled, and Jack did as well.

“Wednesday, then.” Jack decided, and Aster nodded quickly, “Dinner?”

“Sure. I'll cook.” Aster added, and Jack smiled a bit more at the idea.

“I haven't had home-cooked since I moved into campus.” Jack mused, and Aster chuckled lightly.

“Well, prepare to be only moderately blown away.” He said with a shrug, “I try, okay? That's what matters.”

Jack laughed along with him, and he shook his head and said, “I'm sure it'll taste fine.”

They looked at each other for a bit longer, until Jack took a step closer and lifted himself up onto his toes, giving Aster a brief peck on the cheek.

“Good luck tomorrow.” He said, and he could see Aster's face redden. He thought he could hear the other's heart pounding as well, but he figured he was just hearing his own. He took a step away, and Aster let him with a light nod.

“Thanks...”

“I'll, um... see you later.” Jack said with a shy smile, “Text me when you finish your test, okay?”

“Okay...”

Jack smiled a bit more, lingering behind, then he lifted a hand and waved at him before he murmured, “Bye, now.”

“Bye,” Aster replied, and he watched as Jack went towards the front door, lingering a moment in the doorway, then exiting quietly. Jack closed the door gently behind him, and when he was sure Aster wasn't about to open the door after him, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his head against the painted wood, his heart pounding.

He wasn't sure how he felt.

 


End file.
